Ángel de la muerte
by LadyVermilion
Summary: Severus es el último descendiente de un poderoso clan de vampiros y está buscando una discípula y compañera para su vida inmortal...pero para ser discípula de la muerte, la dama tiene que desearlo de corazón. 10mo capítulo al fin.
1. Un vampiro algo peculiar

Descansar para un vampiro es una promesa tan lejana a la realidad como la supervivencia de una mosca entre batracios. Tenderse en el ataúd no es como recostarse en una suave cama mientras la brisa veraniega acaricia nuestro rostro y nos colma de suaves palabras. Es más que un mero pacto con la muerte en vida, es simplemente la afirmación de estar y no estar, de haber perdido esa esencia que nos ligaba a lo mortal y paradójicamente afianzar nuestros lazos con la muerte. Perecer en el alba, extinguirse cada día.

Es ciertamente cada mañana, cuando el vampiro redescubre esa sensación de soledad y de placer, de diferencia e individualidad sangrienta, de maldad inducida, de condena voluptuosamente perpetua e inacabable que lo colma de un sabor amargo como sólo puede poseerlo la noche.

Una ópera transita libremente en el recuerdo de mis oídos, reconozco la grandeza del compositor mientras mis sentidos la capturan como si se tratara de la primera ocasión en la que soy testigo de sus matices y tonalidades pomposas.

Mi historia es muy diferente a lo que algunos mortales acostumbran a llamar romance. No, las circunstancias de mi vida y mi muerte se hayan mucho más lejanas de lo que podáis creer de esa infame palabra. Personalmente prefiero mantener mi predecible destino de inmortalidad y eternidad a millas de distancia de eso que los humanos llaman amor.

Camino por las calles londinenses mientras evoco esos amaneceres que se han transformado en el único nexo, el lazo sublime que sorprendentemente me conecta con la humanidad aún después de todos estos años. No sé si os aburro con estas palabras que habrán encontrado ya ricas en pesimismo hasta en la más ínfima parte de sus raíces.

Una mujer camina del lado contrario de la acera, me quito el sombrero respetuosamente y la saludo como es la costumbre de este siglo. Claramente es una prostituta, aunque sinceramente eso no me importa demasiado. A pesar de estar sediento, a pesar de estar muriendo por el deseo de probar su sangre y de saciarme con la dulzura de sus venas me contengo y simplemente espero que siga su camino sin mayor contratiempo.

Últimamente prefiero no atacar a las mujeres, no por misericordia o consideración del débil sexo opuesto, todo lo contrario, no existe en el mundo de los vampiros algo tan peligroso que beber de una mujer.

Por cierto, creo que aún no me he presentado… mi nombre es Severus Snape, gusto en conoceros. Soy el último descendiente del prestigioso clan Dearg Due, conocido en toda Irlanda e Inglaterra como la secta más terrible de vampiros. Mucho más prestigiosa que los Baobhan-sith si me permitís deciros.

- Buenas noches querido príncipe.- me dice la mujerzuela mientras mi olfato se sensibiliza ante su perfume barato de callejuelas y noche.- ¿Queréis divertiros?

- Me temo queridísima dama que importantes asuntos me empujan a rechazar vuestra exquisita oferta, pero no os ofendáis por esta indeseable negativa.- susurro mientras me inclino en una leve reverencia, una reverencia ante las criaturas de la noche y de ese bajo mundo que encanta de manera sensual a muchos de los caballeros más ricos en la ciudad. Deslizo unas monedas entre sus enfermizas manos.- Otro día será.

Continúo mi camino hacia el teatro…muero de hambre. Tal vez debí haber bebido de la mujer. Desecho el pensamiento y siento como los colmillos ya comienzan a suplicar por el cuello de una furtiva víctima. He llegado al teatro sin darme cuenta. Saludo con una leve inclinación de cabeza al portero.

Es extraño que para un vampiro como yo puedan ser gratificantes y satisfactorias las banales obras teatrales de los mortales. Pero ¿Cómo despreciar las exquisitas oportunidades que me brinda Londres últimamente? Dudo mucho que las obras en un futuro si es que llegara a existir el mismo, puedan lograr situarse en un puesto de altura y excelencia similar a las de este siglo ¿Olvide decíroslo? Transcurre el siglo XVIII todavía.

Aferro la cúspide del bastón con fuerza al percatarme de la presencia de Lucius Malfoy. El es un vampiro como yo, un patético asesino que aún no comprende el arte de la muerte en los niveles que debería hacerlo, sin duda alguna un mequetrefe. De nuevo me desprendo del sombrero para saludarlo sin disimular ahora una mueca de desprecio. No me invade ninguna incertidumbre al pensar que ha venido a beber sangre inocente a mansalva.

- Buenas noches querido amigo.- me saluda empalagosamente y sus gestos dejan traslúcida su incomodidad hacia mi presencia.

-Buenas noches Lucius.- saludo sin mirarlo siquiera.

- No olvidéis la reunión de esta noche amigo.- susurra en mi oído antes de que pueda liberarme de su aura maldita.

El teatro está abarrotado de gente; damas ricas con sus altos moños y exagerado maquillaje que pelean por lograr la máxima extravagancia desfilan ante mis ojos, subo las escaleras y me siento en el palco a esperar… esperar… esperar.

- Severus.- la escucho susurrar entre las sombras.

- Ah, habéis llegado al fin.- digo levantándome y asiendo sus delicadas manos entre las mías para besarlas.

- He venido a deciros que… no puedo continuar, debemos terminar esto, porque mi esposo ya sospecha y además…

- No, no pequeña.- le digo tranquilizándola. Podré ser un vampiro pero todavía soy un caballero y debo confesar que no es de mi agrado ver a las mujeres llorar.- Yo tampoco deseo continuar… aunque vuestro esposo sea el imbécil más grande del mundo no se merece esto el pobre hombre.

- De verdad lo siento… Severus yo os amo.

- Eso… no me importa – susurro mirándola con indiferencia.- disculpadme si soy brusco querida pero no me interesa saber nada más.

- Entonces… esto es el adiós.

- Sí.- le digo palpando su hermoso rostro que refleja una asquerosa, una terrible, una casi ofensiva dulzura. Me acerco a sus labios y observo con placer como se estremece entre mis manos. Como un pequeño gorrión en la boca de un cocodrilo, en parte conciente del peligro que se cierne sobre él y en parte dispuesto a tomar el riesgo. Me acerco hasta envolverla con mi cuerpo, como si tratara de una víctima a punto de caer en mis manos y ser vaciada por completo, pero solamente quiero besarla. La obligo a ladear el cuello hacia atrás y me pierdo en la perfección concupiscente de sus labios llenos de una esencia cautivadora como la carne y sangre virginales. Es una pena que no podamos ser amantes por más tiempo. Si tuviera corazón estaría roto, de verdad creí que ella era la indicada para convertirse en mi discípula.

* * *

Lucius ha dicho algo sobre una reunión hoy. Ver a todos esos vampiros me pone enfermo. Necesito comer o moriré eso es seguro. Tal vez debería pasear más por entre los oscuros callejones para encontrar algún asesino o algún pordiosero, algún escaño de esta maldita sociedad de podredumbre aún más bajo que los de mi naturaleza.

Diviso a pocos metros de un bar de mala muerte un hombre que se tambalea de un lado a otro, borracho hasta el último de sus cabellos. Sus ropas están manchadas y grasientas, su hedor impregna la calle… creo que caminaré un rato más.

No he probado una gota de sangre en tres días. No puedo dilucidar si se trata de compasión por la decadente raza humana o por caprichos acumulados a lo largo de los años. Una sombra se acerca… maldita sea, es una mujer. Debe ser prostituta, está llorando a cántaros, es una preciosa joven y sus ropas parecen costosas.

- _Je me suis égaré_- me dice aferrándose a mis solapas.- _S'il vous plaî aidez-moi_

- _Madmoiselle.- _balbuceo admirando la sensualidad de un perfecto cuello que se deja entrever a pesar de la capa y el pavoroso vestido.- _permettez-moi d'aller_.

- _Monsieur_.- suplica llorando.-_ aidez-moi._

- ¡_Quelle chienne de vie Madmoiselle!- _le digo al oído y antes de que pueda reaccionar hundo mi rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Escucho un fuerte quejido pero nada importa, siento el cadencioso ritmo de sus latidos pasar a mis labios y fundirse en mis venas. Deja de respirar, deja de existir la dama y me separo sintiéndome aún peor que cuando estaba hambriento… no me gusta atacar mujeres.- _Quelle chienne de vie Madmoiselle.- _repito… aunque estoy conciente de que la joven ya no puede escucharme.

* * *

- ¿Para qué hemos venido hasta acá?- pregunto incómodo despojándome del capuchón que corona mi capa negra.

- Amigo mío, nunca creí que fuérais tan impaciente.- murmura con sorna Lucius mientras observo al gran maestro ocupar un lugar central entre toda la multitud.

- Hemos estado bajo la sombra, entre la basura y la inmundicia de esta humanidad demasiado tiempo, por mi parte les digo que no perdonéis a ningún mortal, bebed de su sangre hasta que os saciéis si os apetece… exterminadlos a todos, hombres, mujeres y niños si gustan. Conviertan a cuantos puedan a nuestra sociedad, en especial a damas ricas y hombres poderosos, pero hacedlo despacio, que el velo de la muerte sea una estela sutil e imperceptible.

-Precioso.- escucho una cruel voz femenina a mis espaldas.

- Bellatrix…

- Severus… seguís tan apuesto como siempre, a pesar de vuestra sangre mestiza.- escupe como si las palabras le calcinaran la garganta.

- Diría lo mismo de vos, pero estaría mintiendo mi adorable dama, si existía alguna huella de belleza en vuestro alucinante rostro ha sido mellada por vuestra locura.

- No logro puntualizar si lo que decís se trata de un halago o de un insulto.- me mira con desprecio.

- Lo dejo a vuestra lógica señora.

- Por amor a la oscuridad ¿Es qué acaso no podéis dejar de discutir un instante vosotros dos?- dice una mujer esbelta e increíblemente hermosa que se dirige prestamente a aferrarse del brazo izquierdo de Lucius.

- Narcissa.- la saludo esta vez si inclinándome casi con placer.

- Severus querido.- sonríe deslizando una de sus níveas manos entre las mías esperando por el tierno saludo de un amante ilícito.- Hace tanto tiempo que no gozamos de vuestra deliciosa compañía en el círculo. El maestro espera con ansias que cumplamos la misión, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

- No olvidéis hermana que Severus puede soportar la luz del sol… por ser de padre mortal.

- Si me permitís decir algo a mi favor, también el gran maestro Voldemort es capaz de resistirla por ser mestizo… espero que no lo hayáis olvidado Bellatrix.

- Bien jugado Severus.- susurra Narcissa mientras me guiña un ojo. Cuan increíblemente distraído puede llegar a ser un hombre… nunca sabré la respuesta. Soy amante de Narcissa desde hace más de tres años y Lucius parece no haberlo notado… o tal vez finge no haberlo notado. No me extrañaría un día encontrar mi ataúd sellado por todas sus partes como una cruel venganza de un esposo traicionado…tal vez me preocupe de eso más tarde, por ahora debo salir de este lugar.

* * *

A veces siento una envidia atemorizante de esa mortalidad que tanto repudian los de mi clase. Camino las calles desoladas de nuevo.

La condición de vampiro casi nunca es una decisión propia. En mi caso es una bendición adquirida por parte de mi madre, que sólo dio fe de esta gracia oscura luego de estar con mi padre una noche. Él la abandonó a merced del destino, pero qué podría hacerle daño a un vientre maldito y sediento de sangre.

Después de tenerme y pasar diez años brindándome su melancólica compañía, decidió que ya había aprendido lo necesario para una eternidad de lamentos y cuando salí de mi ataúd una tarde, encontré una pila de cenizas colindante a su sarcófago. Dejó que la luz la matara lamentablemente, pero cuando se es un vampiro no hay otra posibilidad de muerte… al menos cuando eres un vampiro de casta pura como lo era ella. En mi caso si la muerte aceptara esa dulce invitación que le hago constantemente sería de una forma aún más dolorosa… que únicamente me atrevo a imaginar, pues aún no he escuchado de un mestizo que haya muerto.

Gritos y más gritos en la distancia, me muevo rápido por las calles londinenses a salvo bajo mi manto nocturno, a salvo de las miradas inquisitivas de los ordinarios humanos. Al fin diviso a mi licántropo camarada oculto en uno de los callejones.

- Severus, por Cristo ¿qué está sucediendo?

- Por caridad Remus, no mencionéis ese nombre en mi presencia.- suplico con un sincero escalofrío.- El maestro ha dado la orden… vuestras predicciones eran ciertas, busca debilitar la raza humana a toda costa…

- Acabo de ver pasar a Bellatrix, esa mujer muestra una demencia de proporciones bíblicas, acabará con todo a su paso… - dice persignándose.

- Ciertamente, lo lamento por los mortales con los que se encuentre a su paso.- le digo restándole importancia.

- ¿Es ese vuestro pensar?- me dice con un semblante atónito.- ¿Pero es que acaso no estáis preocupado? Si Dumbledore se enterará de vuestra actitud él…

- Dumbledore no es mi amo Remus y dejadme deciros otra cosa… vos no sois precisamente el heraldo de la inocencia… Decidme tan sólo ¿A cuántas personas habéis condenado a una eterna existencia como hombre lobo?

- Lo que haya hecho ha sido sin conciencia de mi propio ser, a diferencia de algunos de vosotros…

- Ciertamente… descuidad, trataré de averiguar por completo el plan… y ahora marchaos os suplico, no quiero ser descubierto charlando con vos.

- ¿Tengo vuestra palabra?- me pregunta mirándome como tratando de leer mis pensamientos.

- Yo no tengo palabra Remus… confiad en mi astucia.

- Más bien en vuestra arrogancia.

- Es vuestra elección.

* * *

La misión se está llevando a cabo limpiamente…más limpiamente de lo que hubiese creído. Los gritos, las pesadillas terroríficas de la noche perceptibles únicamente para el agudo oído de un vampiro incluso se me escapan de las manos. El olor a sangre y muerte impregna Londres… el bajo Londres, por ahí han decidido empezar. Claro que el plan no debe suponer aniquilar a toda la raza humana de esta ciudad imagino…

Un extraño olor entre las vísceras y el hedor mortífero capturan mi atención. Como de rosas silvestres… bajo los sucios callejones y ante mis ojos desfilan espectáculos que se tornan más atroces mediante avanzo. Prostitutas y hombres ebrios de placer, sangre, asesinos esperando en los escondrijos de las inmundas callejuelas, vampiros a diestra y siniestra sesgando vidas con la rapidez de un parpadeo, pero yo sólo puedo pensar en esa fragancia, ese aroma que me atrae como una deliciosa tentación mortal, que satura mis sentidos y los llenas de calor.

El caos se sigue apoderando de la ciudad. Yo cada vez me alejo más y más de este orbe, cuando vuelvo en mí, me encuentro a varios kilómetros de la ciudad. Aún así distingo perfectamente el hálito sensual y la podredumbre mortal, luchando entre sí por la cúspide de mi olfato… Remus tiene razón, soy un poco ególatra.

* * *

Al fin mi destino. Una pequeña campiña coronada por una sencilla cabaña se materializa ante mis ojos. He llegado tan lejos desde la ciudad…pero al parecer no soy el único.

- Una rata asquerosa ha seguido el olfato también.- murmuro siguiendo a Pettigrew con la mirada.- ¿Qué hacéis aquí bastardo?

Lo observo entrar sigilosamente en la casa. La paciencia es una de mis virtudes, aunque en este caso no es muy necesaria. Escucho atentamente. Ahí está el primer alarido.

- ¡Hermione sal de aquí hija!- grita una voz femenina.- ¡Sal de aquí ahora… ha matado a tu padre, es un demonio, es un demonio!

- ¡Madre… Dios mío!- grita una voz más melodiosa.

- Es el momento.- me digo caminando sigilosamente hasta la pequeña casa. Deslizo la puerta con suavidad y observo un cuerpo inerte desangrándose a mis pies.- Buenas noches tengan señor, señora.- saludo respetuosamente tocando el sombrero…los buenos modales se aplican incluso a los muertos.

Una pequeña figura aparece ante mis ojos agazapada junto a una esquina. La pequeña lleva una antorcha en las manos, el rostro mancillado y demacrado por el terror y las lágrimas observa a Peter y no lo pierde ni por un instante de vista.

- ¡Aléjese!- grita blandiendo la tea con vehemencia.- ¡Aléjese de mi monstruo!

- Venid jovencita… sólo os pido un besito.- le dice relamiéndose los gordos labios llenos de sangre.- Un pequeño besito como el que di a vuestra madre y a vuestro padre.- culminó antes de abalanzarse y mostrar sus largos colmillos a la joven.

- ¡Pettigrew!- bramo y rápidamente se vira hacia mí.- dejad a mi presa en paz.

- ¿Snape?- me mira confuso y a la vez atemorizado.- ¿Qué hace vuestra merced por aquí?

- Eso no es de vuestra incumbencia.- le digo mirándolo tan bajo como podría mirarse al insecto más asqueroso sobre el planeta.

- Llevo meses siguiéndola su excelencia y yo…

- ¿Están bien vuestros oídos Pettigrew?- le digo tomándolo fuertemente por la pechera.- ¿O tal vez sea vuestro cerebro el que no coordina apropiadamente mis órdenes?

- Excelencia…

- ¡Fuera de aquí ahora mismo bastardo!- soy yo el que ahora enseña los colmillos. Con morbosa satisfacción observo como el nerviosismo lo hace temblar en mis manos.

- Sí excelencia.- dice librándose de mi agarre y mirando con obsceno deseo a la mujer apoyada en la esquina todavía.

- Y Pettigrew.- me dirijo a él antes de verlo salir.- Si os quedas por los alrededores lo sabré… saldré y os mataré

Rápidamente abandona la cabaña y cumple mi orden, lo sé porque ahora únicamente soy conciente de la fragancia de la dama.

- Usted…- la escucho murmurar.- Es uno de ellos, es un monstruo.

- No soy uno de ellos, le digo petulante acercándome. Arrebatarle la tea es cosa simple. La arrojo en la chimenea que orna el pequeño salón y hago cesar las llamaradas con un ademán de la mano. La habitación está cubierta por una oscuridad hiriente ahora, que sólo rompe la ingrata luna.- Soy el mejor.- susurro arrinconándola aún más a la pared y buscando sus labios… tal vez encontré lo que buscaba.

* * *

**Bueno soy yo de nuevo con una historia un poquito diferente de Severus y Hermione… espero sus reviews. De ustedes depende que continúe esta historia… como siempre les dejo un montón de besitos.**

* * *

Aquí les dejo la parte en Francés oui-oui:

_**Je me suis égaré: **_Me he perdido

_**S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi: **_Por favor ayúdeme

_**Permettez-moi d'aller: **_Permítame continuar

_**Aidez-moi:**_ Ayúdeme

_**Quelle chienne de vie Madmoiselle: **_Que perra vida señorita


	2. La vicaría y sus guardianes

Un extraño sopor me embriaga, me llena y esclaviza como un amante nocturno. Quiero despertar de esta pesadilla y encontrar a mi madre horneando pequeñas hogazas de pan para el desayuno. Descubrir a mi padre enfrascado en la lectura de sus magníficos y antiguos libros en el pequeño anexo que cumple la labor de estudio. Quisiera correr por el prado y escuchar el trino de centenares de petirrojos marcando un compás exquisito de acordes.

Pero una pesadez… un pensamiento nefasto me alcanza, acechando en los lugares más recónditos de mi etérea esperanza. Aún veo sus cuerpos, inertes, sin vida arrojados en el suelo, como una cruel burla de la muerte… como si la miseria danzara con nuestro destino en un interminable vals de desgracia. Hace menos de un mes mi prometido pereció víctima de tifoidea. No había terminado de secar mis lágrimas por su partida y ahora esto. Pero no me rendiré… yo no me rendiré ante la muerte.

* * *

Observo su límpida y nívea piel mientras dormita poseída por fantasías tenebrosas. Hay una luz tan poderosa que emana de los lugares más recónditos de su alma, que surge como una potente llama, una llama que me conduce a la inefable destrucción. Sin duda esta joven oculta más de lo que quiere hacer creer … No estoy seguro si es prudente convertirla en mi discípula, ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué la he dejado con vida.

Supongo que la infantil compasión se ha apoderado de mi se nuevamente, invitándome con sarcasmo a caer en una red gigantesca de sentimientos mundanos como en el pasado. Pero yo no estoy dispuesto a hundirme en esa trampa de nuevo.

* * *

- Maestro- susurró lambisconamente Pettigrew en un tono que hacía al cadavérico hombre perder la paciencia.- Lord Severus lo ha hecho de nuevo, se ha entrometido en mis asuntos señor…mis asuntos que no son otra cosa que vuestros asuntos.

- ¿A qué os referís Peter?- preguntó cansado.

- Me ha robado mi presa y…

- Bien sabéis que Severus es uno de mis más leales servidores, no tenéis ningún derecho a difamarlo de esa manera.

- Pero maestro, llegué hasta esa joven antes que él.- dijo suplicante.

- Probablemente Severus la estaba acechando antes que vos.

- ¡Maestro es imposible!

- ¡Peter!- gritó mirándolo impasible.- Bien de sobra sabéis el castigo que aguarda a quiénes se atreven a contradecirme… o tal vez necesitáis que Nagini preste su ayuda para retornar tus recuerdos.

- No maestro… nunca quise molestaros.- susurró agachándose hasta tocar con su frente el suelo.

* * *

Abrió los ojos despacio, con un miedo indescriptible corriendo por sus venas. No quería afrontar la terrible realidad, no quería descubrirse completamente sola. Esperó aterrada y sin moverse siquiera. El típico y puntual rayo de luz que golpeaba su rostro cada mañana invitándola a despertar se encontraba ausente confirmando sus sospechas.

Una sombría habitación se materializaba ante ella. Sabanas negras con brocados dorados la cubrían y hacían juego con el elegante aunque asfixiante cortinaje que sellaba cualquier indicio de claror. Se levantó temblando y mirando confusa la escueta y delicada prenda de seda que cubría su cuerpo.

No tuvo tiempo de sentirse incómoda al pensar que alguien había cambiado sus ropas, sólo quería ver a sus padres y rogaba en su fuero interno estar viviendo una pesadilla.

Sólo después de breves instantes se percató de una silueta que reposaba en un sillón de cara a la ventana principal, convenientemente oculta en la penumbra reinante.

- ¿Quién?- susurró forzando la vista.

- Habéis dormido por más de dos días y cuando despertáis lo único que se os ocurre preguntar es ¿quién?- dijo una voy profunda y serena.

- Sois el asesino.- balbuceó Hermione retrocediendo un poco.

- Sí, soy un asesino, pero no el de vuestros padres.- se levantó rápidamente y en pocos segundos estuvo frente a la mujer.

- Sois uno de esos demonios.- dijo retrocediendo aún más hasta chocar con la espesa tela de la cortina.

- Ya os lo he dicho anteriormente, no sólo soy uno de ellos… soy el mejor.- aclaró acercándose más y extendiendo su brazo hasta tocar su mejilla.

- ¡No se atreva usted a tocarme!- gritó la joven descorriendo la tela y dejando que una luz cegadora invadiera la estancia.

Snape cerró los ojos con fuerza y un gesto de aburrimiento apareció en su semblante. Hermione lo miró atónita y se cubrió la boca con las manos.

- Habéis leído demasiadas historias de vampiros.- dijo apartando su mano del rostro femenino y caminando hasta la puerta de la habitación.- Como veo que ya os encontráis mejor, deberíais abandonar cuanto antes mi morada.

- Mis padres ¿dónde…?- la puerta cerrándose fue su única contestación. La frustración la venció y su vista se perdió ante el lujo del cuarto que con la luz invadiéndolo fue más perceptible. Reparó en un pañuelo que se encontraba en el suelo y lo recogió extrañada. Se hallaba marcado levemente por un tono escarlata. Palpó la mejilla que le había acariciado el hombre y una pequeña mancha de la misma tonalidad marcó su mano.

- Ayer ese hombre…- recordó súbitamente a Peter rasguñando su cara divertido y dibujó con sus dedos las dos "s" bordadas en verde olivo sobre el casi inmaculado blanco del lienzo.

* * *

- El maestro le ha declarado la guerra a los mortales.- puntualizó Severus dirigiéndose a un hombre de rostro amable pero demacrado, como si la vida hubiese pasado ante sus ojos llenándolo de una tristeza y una sabiduría incontenibles.

- Pero eso significa que nadie…

- Nadie estará a salvo hasta que Voldemort sacie su sed de sangre Remus.- aclaró Severus avistando con fijeza las llamas que mantenían cálido el fosco salón.

-¡Pero eso no significaría únicamente la destrucción de los hombres!- exclamó atónito ante la calma del pelinegro.- ¿Qué haréis cuando se agote la sangre humana?

- Supongo que buscaremos hombres lobos.- bromeó Snape curvando los labios en una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Creo que no es el momento más idóneo para bromear ¿no os parece?- dijo Lupin sentándose cansadamente en una poltrona malva oscura próxima al sillón de Severus.- ¿Qué pensáis hacer al respecto?

- Absolutamente nada.- contestó como si se tratara de una pregunta obvia y elemental.

- ¿Qué dices?- murmuró incrédulo Remus rompiendo todas las formalidades y tuteándolo groseramente.- ¿Vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados viendo como muere gente inocente?

- Remus, al revelarte esto prácticamente he firmado mi sentencia de muerte.- dijo imitando el gesto del castaño y tuteándolo irrespetuosamente. Sus discusiones siempre terminaban así.

- De seguro no has olvidado que James y Lily Potter murieron cuando Voldemort…

- James y Lily Potter, James y Lily- masculló apretando los dientes.- ¿Hasta cuándo debo decirte que me importa muy poco la suerte que corrieron esos dos?

- Creo que eres sincero en ese aspecto si hablamos solo de James, pero Lily…

- ¿Por qué lo haces Remus?- se había levantado colérico y lo había tomado por el cuello de la roída capa hasta levantarlo del asiento.- ¿Es que sientes algún tipo de placer… sientes una satisfacción morbosa al recordármela?

- Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte a no repetir los mismos errores.- dijo calmadamente.

- ¿Crees acaso que no tengo suficiente con mi maldita conciencia?- siguió vociferando y lo soltó con furia.

- No deseo estar recordándote a los atenienses a cada segundo.- aclaró mirando como Snape caminaba de un lado al otro con furia para sosegarse.

- Lárgate ya Remus.- siseó peligrosamente observándolo como un insecto.

- ¿Hablarás con Dumbledore sobre los planes del señor oscuro?

- ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!- gritó caminando hasta la entrada del estudio y saliendo con un portazo del mismo.

* * *

- Tengo que salir de aquí.- susurró una castaña caminando desorientada por un largo corredor tan oscuro como la habitación que apenas hacía unos segundos había abandonado.- Dios mío… os suplico ayudadme.- susurró buscando nerviosamente el crucifijo que acostumbraba a llevar colgado en el cuello… ausente, ausente como su familia.

- ¡Lárgate de una maldita vez!- escuchó unos dos metros más delante y trató de enfocar la vista a pesar de la reinante penumbra… parecía mentira que estuvieran a mitad del mediodía.

El mismo hombre emergía de entre las sombras como una fantasmagórica aparición y su semblante iracundo lo hacía ver diez veces más atemorizante.

- ¿Qué hacéis todavía aquí?- masculló mirándola con desprecio y asiéndola fuertemente por el antebrazo.- asquerosa mortal ¿Acaso no os ordené que desaparecierais de mi vista?

- Yo… yo em.- susurró nerviosa.- No… no podía encontrar la salida.

- Parece que hoy echarás a todo el mundo a la calle Severus.- escuchó a sus espaldas Snape.

- ¡Ahí la tienes!- gritó arrojándola fuertemente a los brazos de Remus.- ¡Haz tu buena acción del día… trata de salvarte de las llamas del infierno acogiéndola en tu vicaría!

- ¡Severus!- exclamó Remus igualando el tono de voz del pelinegro mientras sostenía el endeble cuerpo de la muchacha.- ¿De dónde has sacado a esta joven?

-¡Mientras tú y Dumbledore se embriagan con palabras de justicia y piedad, gente de la calaña de Pettigrew va por ahí violando y matando mujeres, Bellatrix acaba con familias enteras y Yaxley tortura niños y ancianos antes de aniquilarlos de la manera más cruel!- siguió irritado.- ¡Así que no vengas a mí con ínfulas de salvador de los inocentes y nuevo pastor de los descarriados, porque he presenciado demasiadas atrocidades para tener que soportar los sermones de un licántropo!

- No te importunaremos más con nuestra odiosa presencia.- susurró más calmado Remus y mirando a la joven que observaba boquiabierta a Severus susurró un amable.- Vamos señorita, os llevaré a vuestra casa.- mientras colocaba su humilde capa sobre la chica.

- Llévala a tu vicaría… porque la pobre infeliz ya no tiene casa.- susurró Severus dándoles la espalda.

- Bien sabes que no puedo llevarla allá… correría un grave peligro.

- Perdón…- interrumpió la voz de Hermione.- No es necesario que…

- Entonces llévala a otro sitio.- continuó Severus ignorando a la joven.

- ¡Eres realmente imposible Severus!- vociferó Remus halando a la joven por una débil mano hacia lo que parecía ser la salida de la peculiar mansión.

- Es…espere.- tartamudeó Hermione zafándose del agarre y regresando sus pasos hasta el siniestro vampiro.- Gracias.- susurró inaudiblemente para los oídos de Lupin mas no para los de Severus mientras le tendía el pañuelo con las iniciales del mismo bordadas.

- Quédeselo.- susurró Severus demasiado calmado y cuando se percató de ello culminó con un grosero.- Ya está lleno de vuestra sucia sangre.

- Gracias.- volvió a repetir Hermione ignorando el cruel comentario.- por salvarme de ese hombre…

Severus entró de nuevo en el estudio cerrando la puerta tras de sí y fingiendo ignorarla.

* * *

- Me siento mal por vuestra merced… debería caminar yo y vos montar el caballo.

- Tonterías.- susurró sonriendo Remus.- Decidme niña… ¿qué hacíais en compañía de mi camarada chupa sangre?

- Yo.- susurró con la voz un poco quebrada y aferró el pañuelo en contra de su rostro sollozando lastimosamente.

- Perdonadme no quise inmiscuirme en asuntos fuera de mi…

- Él asesinó a mis padres.- susurró entrecortadamente mirando el horizonte fijamente.

- Severus se atrevió a…

- ¡No, no!- negó nerviosamente con la cabeza Hermione.- Otro hombre… Sev… el señor de cabello oscuro me ayudó. Sin su ayuda ahora estaría muerta o quizás algo peor.- susurró recordando la mirada lasciva de Pettigrew.

- Siento mucho la muerte de vuestros padres.- dijo apenado Remus mirando hacia otro lado mientras Hermione se secaba las lágrimas suavemente.- La llevaré a la vicaría y ahí trataremos de ayudarla.

- Gracias señor.- susurró mezclando su vista con la imponente mansión que dejaban tras de ellos… por unos instantes le pareció que unos profundos ojos negros la miraban desde una imponente ventana perteneciente a la opulenta construcción, pero la pasiva voz de Lupin la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Tratemos de salir de este lugar lo más aprisa posible, no es seguro para vos.

Hermione sintió curiosidad sobre el porqué para el hombre que le hablaba no significaba un peligro estar en un lugar como aquel, pero se abstuvo muy bien de preguntar… no quería parecer maleducada.

* * *

Vete de mi, aleja tu hermoso rostro de mi infame humanidad. Cada hora que paso en tu ausencia no es más que un suplicio y cada instante que respiro esta vida artificial me siento aún más inexistente y casi inmaterial.

Te recuerdo, te remembro y te evoco. Mi condenada alma se divide entre el inmenso amor que te profeso y el eterno odio que te dedico, como si mi corazón se transfigurara en una inagotable línea fronteriza.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que elegirle a él?- escucho mi propia voz llenar la estancia a pesar de los gritos de mi razón tratando de evitarlo.- ¿Por qué continúas en mi?

Ante mis ojos maravillados se materializa tu faz, rompe la oscuridad de la habitación y me invita a seguir recordándote. Sé que tu rostro era infinitamente hermoso, más de lo que narra esta escueta pintura. Tus rojos cabellos, tus labios carnosos y tus ojos esmeralda…tus ojos que parecen sonreírme a través del infame lienzo, a través del fuerte óleo y las pinceladas que destacan tus sublimes facciones.

- ¿Por qué le elegiste a él?- continúo al borde de la locura.- ¿Por qué al imbécil de James Potter?

* * *

- ¿Qué nuevas traéis Pettigrew?- susurró una hermosa pero macabra dama ante una menuda y temblorosa figura.

- Sospecho de Lord Severus señora mía.- dijo nerviosamente Peter exagerando los gestos de su semblante.

- Nada nuevo, siempre sospecháis de él.- replicó otra voz femenina más armoniosa que la primera.- A pesar de ser un caballero extremadamente gentil y agradable, vos sólo os dedicáis a difamarlo.

- Debéis reservar vuestras opiniones sentimentales Cissy.- señaló Bellatrix mirando a su hermana fijamente, como lo haría una austera profesora ante un estudiante que no presta la atención mínima o necesaria a su cátedra.- Después de todo, nadie ha puesto en duda sus facultades como amante.

- ¡Calla de una vez!- exclamó impulsivamente Narcissa.- ¿Queréis que mi esposo se entere… queréis que malinterprete mi relación con Severus y se menoscabe una amistad tan importante, con la que podría ser la familia más importante de nuestro clan?

- No es necesario que mostréis una actitud tan alarmista Cissy.- murmuró Bellatrix poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Además nuestro querido amigo Pettigrew sería incapaz de referir esta entrevista a vuestro adorado esposo Lucius ¿No es así?

-¡Sí, sí, sí señora mía!- balbuceó tratando de sosegar el temblor de sus manos.- Yo- yo sería incapaz de…

- Cissy, Cissy… habéis asustado a nuestro más fiel sirviente con tus dudas sobre su lealtad. Decidme ahora querido esbirro ¿Qué es eso tan terrible que ha hecho ahora mi odiado Severus?

- Me ha impedido matarla mi señora.- susurró como una alimaña atemorizada.- Se ha puesto en contra de mí y yo sólo seguía las órdenes del gran maestro. Ella ni siquiera es una noble o una aristócrata dueña de una gran fortuna.

- Esos solían ser los blancos preferidos de nuestro caballero.- sonrió Bellatrix recordando con placentera morbosidad las exquisitas joyas y vestidos que acostumbraban a llevar las víctimas del vampiro.

- Era simplemente una humilde campesina, de una beldad insignificante e indigna para tan magnífico señor, pero perfectamente adecuado para la bajeza de mí ser.

- Basta de tanta adulación.- pidió con aburrimiento Bellatrix.- Tantas palabras vacías me fatigan… al grano de una vez.

- Él me impidió matarla mi señora, a pesar de las órdenes de nuestro maestro, a pesar de poder conseguir diez jovencitas aún más lozanas, virtuosas y poderosas.

- ¡Patrañas!- estalló Narcissa.- ¿Cómo podéis referirte a un señor tan admirable y poderoso, al último descendiente de una familia tan respetable para el clan? Ni siquiera la punta de uno de vuestros cabellos alcanzaría la base de sus talones.

- ¡Su familia no es más respetable que la nuestra Narcissa!- gritó exaltada Bellatrix incapaz de contenerse después del último comentario de su hermana.- ¡Él no es más que un mestizo, un mestizo que en cualquier momento podría traicionar a nuestro señor… escucha mis palabras Narcissa, el será el eslabón débil de nuestra cadena!

* * *

- Dumbledore señor, tuve que traer a la jovencita con nosotros.- explicó Remus caminando a la misma velocidad que el singular anciano a través del angosto sendero que conducía a un pequeño jardín repleto de magnolias, azahares y dalias.- Severus aparentemente la ha rescatado de Pettigrew y ella no estará a salvo a menos que cuente con nuestra protección.

- Comprendo perfectamente muchacho.- asintió comprensivo el venerable anciano.- Sabes que nuestras organización tiene como misión proteger la sangre inocente sin importar a qué criatura pertenezca.

- Podéis estar tranquilo esta vez señor.- señaló con una melancólica sonrisa.- Se trata solamente de una chiquilla que perdió a sus padres a manos de Pettigrew… no es un vampiro reivindicado ni un licántropo buscando cobijo.

- Bien sabéis Remus que eso es lo menos importante cuando se trata de preservar una vida… siempre y cuando se trate de un alma virtuosa como la vuestra o la de Severus.

- Ahora que lo habéis mencionado, he de referiros un asunto de vital importancia.

- Lo había imaginado Remus, decidme ¿Qué habéis hablado con Severus?

- Lo que habíamos temido durante tanto tiempo señor, lo que vuestra merced siempre advirtió con ahínco en las reuniones de nuestro clan… la locura de Voldemort ha sobrepasado los límites. Quiere que los vampiros sean la raza dominante y desplazar de una vez por todas a la humanidad.

- Sí, era evidente que esto sucedería y ¿Cuál es la posición de nuestro querido amigo?

- Dice que no asumirá ninguna postura… es más terco que… aunque debo admitir que lo he hecho rabiar un poco señor.

- Sin duda alguna Remus.- asintió amablemente con una franca sonrisa.- Los mejores amigos inevitablemente sostienen las disputas más intensas, no debéis inquietaros, he recibido una carta de Severus poco antes de vuestra llegada y planea tener una pequeña conferencia conmigo esta noche. Ahora ¿dónde está esa singular jovencita?

* * *

He llegado a la vicaría con el señor Lupin y es todo tan extraño aquí. Es como si esta realidad solamente existiera en mis sueños y nada estuviera sucediendo más que en otro lugar y en otro universo. Filas de azucenas y margaritas bordean el amplio camino de piedras que conduce hasta la sencilla construcción de ladrillos gastados y vitrales sacrosantos, cuyas escenas de mártires harían sentir a cualquier sacerdote como el más impío pecador sobre la tierra.

El edificio me atemoriza y me atrae a la vez, como si guardara un secreto único y especial que sólo podría relatar a mis oídos, un secreto escrito desde cientos de años atrás únicamente para mí… Dios mío, que engreída me he vuelto.

- Esperad aquí os suplico.- se dirige a mí el amable señor.

-"Como si pudiera ir a otro lugar".- pienso sarcásticamente aunque me cuido muy bien de referírselo al hombre.

Estoy dentro de la singular iglesia. El aroma del incensario y la cera de las fantasmagóricas velas me hechiza y trasforma todo en un pasaje onírico. No puedo más que postrarme en uno de los reclinatorios ante la imagen de una Madonna sosteniendo entre sus manos a un cristo sin vida y luchar contra la ira que se apodera de mí.

- Dios santo, dadme serenidad y aplomo para acabar con ese engendro… dadme la valentía para erradicarlo de este mundo.- susurro apretando los puños y percibiendo el cálido líquido correr por mis mejillas. Estas no son lágrimas de tristeza ni de dolor… son rocío de odio y venganza, un deseo de venganza que a pesar de estar naciendo ya siento enraizado en mí desde las profundidades de mi oscuridad y entrañas.- Dios mío, dadme la fuerza para acabar con ese maldito demonio, dadme la fuerza padre santo.- susurro perdiéndome en oraciones cargadas de resentimiento.

- E nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti- escucho un tono burlón en la parte más sombría de la sala. Miré rápidamente hacia esa dirección pero no encontré nada más que una figura de mármol que representaba al arcángel Miguel sometiendo a una demoníaca figura.

- Debo estar alucinando.- susurré levantándome lentamente y secando las lágrimas casi moribundas con el pañuelo de ese hombre. Lo miré por unos instantes palpando la mejilla levemente injuriada y traté de evocar alguna reacción negativa o detestable por parte del vampiro y sin embargo sólo me enfrenté a mi propia conducta al haberlo ofendido… él lo único que hizo fue protegerme.

- Dios mío no me dejéis sola…- susurré colocando el pañuelo en mis labios fuertemente.

- ¿Quién como Dios?- escuché de nuevo en el mismo lugar. Esta vez al observar el lugar pude divisar una silueta recostada en contra de la estatua de mármol.

- ¿Señor Remus?- pregunté retrocediendo un poco hasta la escasa luz que dejaba filtrar uno de los vitrales.

- No.- continuó.- acércate.

- Sí claro, ahora mismo.- solté con sarcasmo.- Salga a la luz ¿Por qué se esconde como un vulgar ladrón?

- Si pudiera lo haría.- explicó con naturalidad y pude ver como se acercaba a un pequeño altar cercano a su posición, tomaba una pequeña vela y la depositaba en un oxidado candelabro.- Ven esta noche al cementerio detrás de la sacristía, no te haré daño.

- Espere ¿Quién es usted?- pregunté acercándome al hombre.

- Señorita Hermione.- escuché a mis espaldas. Esta vez sí se trataba de Remus.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

Miré de nuevo hacia la sombría estatua pero quien quiera que estuviera allí había desaparecido. Tonta de mí, estaba demasiado cansada y veía fantasmas dónde no los había.

- Sí… sólo estaba orando un poco por mis padres.

- ¡Ah! Sabia actitud chiquilla, orar siempre nos brinda la paz que nuestro corazón busca desesperadamente, estoy seguro de que el señor habrá acogido prontamente a vuestros padres en su seno.- dijo un alto caballero a la diestra de Remus que yo no había visto hasta ese momento. Era muy anciano, pero su rostro reflejaba una amabilidad infinita.

- Perdonad mi falta de cortesía.- dijo Remus señalando con un gesto solemne de su mano al hombre.- Señorita Hermione, le presento al... director de nuestra vicaría.

- ¿Director?- susurré un poco confundida.- Solía pensar que las vicarías eran dirigidas por pastores y…

- Sin duda hallaremos tiempo para discutir vuestra situación jovencita y para explicaros ciertas cosas que deben confundiros un poco, pero espero poder hacerlo mañana. Sé que ahora lo que más deseáis es algo de comida caliente y un buen sueño reparador. Mi buen amigo Remus se encargará de guiaros hacia el comedor y luego hacia su habitación. Mucho me temo que la hallaréis muy sencilla y humilde, pero es un anexo cálido y acogedor.

- Estoy muy agradecida por vuestra hospitalidad señor.- susurré muy quedo observando con atención su magnífica barba blanca tan nívea como las nubes del firmamento y sus ojos azul acero por los cuales me sentí sobrecogida, como si pudiera leer mi mente sólo con mirarme. De pronto recordé a ese hombre, cuyos ojos a pesar de ser negros como el plumaje de un cuervo, me miraban con una claridad que me hacía estremecer… Severus ¿De verdad se trataría de un vampiro?¿Por qué me había ayudado entonces si lo era?

- Bueno entonces la llevaré al comedor.- dijo el señor Remus quebrando mis cavilaciones.

* * *

Devoré con fruición el almuerzo que una rechoncha y agradable mujer me sirvió. No recordaba haber tenido tanta hambre en mi vida. Creo que también se debía al hecho de que todo estaba delicioso, desde el pollo asado hasta las patatas horneadas. Me extraño sin embargo no encontrar a otros comensales a mí alrededor. Creía que en las vicarías durante las comidas era común encontrar a gente abandonada a su suerte o de ingresos paupérrimos compartiendo un plato de alimentos. Sin embargo me encontraba sin ninguna otra compañía que mi propia existencia, recordándome inagotablemente que estaba inefable y completamente sola.

- Señorita.- escuché la pausada voz de Remus.- Si me permite me gustaría dirigirla a vuestros aposentos.

- Ciertamente.- me levanté cansada aunque agradecida. Ya nada me parecía real, ni siquiera aquel hombre caminando frente a mí con un desvencijado candelero para guiarme por los sombríos pasillos de la singular vicaría. Tanto tiempo en la oscuridad me estaba afectando gravemente.

- Ahora le parece extraña toda esta oscuridad ¿no es cierto?- susurró mezclando su voz con el débil susurro del viento que se lograba colar a duras penas en el lugar.- Muchos de nuestros… habitantes, son sensibles a la luz. Padecen de enfermedades muy serias y necesitan mucho reposo, por lo tanto mucha luz podría entorpecer su descanso. No obstante encontrareis vuestra habitación muy agradable, posee una vista muy privilegiada hacia las colinas y un amplio ventanal.

- Estoy segura de que estará muy bonita.- dije sonriendo escuetamente. No quería parecer descortés.- Señor Remus… yo, quisiera hablar con vuestra merced. No quisiera ser una molestia, además sé que hay personas que pueden necesitar el alojamiento más que yo. Me gustaría saber si podría ofrecerme algún trabajo en la cocina para pagar su hospitalidad, o tal vez de mucama…

- Señorita, mañana mismo podréis discutir esos asuntos con el señor Dumbledore, por ahora necesitáis descansar.- continuó deteniéndose frente a una sencilla puerta de madera color cerezo.- No debéis preocuparos, nadie necesita estar aquí en este momento más que vos.

Entró a la habitación y lo seguí. La sinceridad de Dumbledore y Remus sobre la habitación era palpable. En verdad era muy sencilla, pero el ventanal era amplio y además de la cama y una pequeña chimenea en el centro de la misma, los colores y el tapizado de las paredes de un suave ocre la hacían más acogedora. No pude evitar recordar mi propia habitación, mi antigua casa, mis padres… estaba llorando, llorando sin parar en silencio. Sentí el suave agarre de unas manos y la calidez de un abrazo sobrecogerme.

- Si queréis llorar…- susurró Remus

Completé la frase en mi mente y no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, necesitaba el apoyo de un ser querido alguien en quien pudiera sostenerme, por más estúpidamente débil que me sintiera aceptándolo. Estos desconocidos me tendían una mano amiga en la adversidad y estaba a salvo y agradecida por ello, pero no podía dejar de sentirme desgraciada al pensar en mis padres.

- Hay peores cosas en la vida.- dijo muy tranquilo y me sentí indignada por el comentario.

- Peores cosas…- repetí temblando de furia.- ¿Qué puede ser peor que ver a todos vuestros seres queridos morir y no poder hacer nada al respecto?

- Señorita…- susurró mesando mis cabellos en un gesto paternal.

- ¿Qué puede ser peor?- repetí sin separarme.- ¿Qué puede ser peor que saber que el asesino anda suelto por ahí muy campante y tranquilo?

- Estar solo.- escuché que replicó calmadamente.- Estar solo ante todo y todos, saberse abandonado a pesar de estar rodeado de gente… usted es una joven fuerte y no esta sola.

- Perdone.- susurré separándome un poco avergonzada.- Me quejo como una chiquilla malcriada.

- No es así… la dejaré para que descanse y mañana hablaremos.

- Gracias.

* * *

Caí en la cama como un tronco con la esperanza de que al despertar simplemente todo regresara a la normalidad… tonta de mí. Desperté luego de seis horas, observé el pequeño reloj de bolsillo en la mesilla colindante a mi cama.

- La una de la madrugada.- murmuré para mí misma. Me levanté y observé los rayos de la plateada luna asomarse por los cristales de la ventana. Abajo se encontraba un pequeño cementerio.

Recordé repentinamente a la voz en la capilla, al hombre detrás de la escultura del arcángel.

- Que estúpida soy.- dije en voz alta negando con la cabeza.- estaba cansada y creí oírlo, eso fue todo.

Sin embargo, muy a mi pesar la profunda voz bailaba en mi cabeza sin parar.

- "Ven esta noche al cementerio detrás de la sacristía… no te haré daño."- repetí.- ¿qué más podría pasar?- continué colocándome la capa y salí sin hacer ruido de la habitación.

* * *

La joven caminó sorteando las antiguas piedras que bordeaban el camino hacia el camposanto, así como las diferentes flores que encontraba en su paso. Iba diciendo los nombres de las mismas mentalmente mientras avanzaba por el sendero. Observó las lápidas al encontrarse frente al portal del cementerio y rió en voz alta.

- Imagino que al cruzar la verja, mi último vestigio de cordura se esfumará.- dijo colocando su mano sobre la reja y empujando. El chirrido la hizo estremecerse y de pronto reparó en la situación. Estaba entrando a un cementerio, a mitad de la noche, siguiendo las indicaciones de una voz, que imaginó escuchar en una iglesia.- Perfecto, esto cada vez solo se pone mejor y mejor.- continuó hablando en voz alta.- Dentro de poco bailaré desnuda y hablaré con los árboles.

- Me gustaría ver eso- escuchó detrás de una lápida y observó como una figura ataviada de negro y encapuchada se dirigía a ella. Retrocedió violentamente y tropezó con una piedra, lo que la hizo precipitarse al suelo.- Lo primero no lo segundo.

La figura se despojó de la capa y Hermione contuvo el aliento.

- Vaya… espero al menos parecerte apuesto.- susurró divertido un hombre de largos cabellos oscuros recogidos en una desordenada coleta. Una barba incipiente ornaba su rostro. Hermione observó sus ojos grises y opacos buscando algún indicio de maldad y tras un exhaustivo examen decidió que el hombre no era peligroso… al menos no todavía.- ¿Te he asustado?

- ¡Oh no, como podría!- exclamó Hermione sarcásticamente apretando los dientes y apoyándose para levantarse.

- Em… permíteme- dijo rompiendo la distancia y tomándola por la cintura para levantarla. Hermione se sonrojó fuertemente ante este gesto y más aun cuando sus rostros quedaron a un palmo de distancia confirmando los alardes del hombre… en realidad era extremadamente atractivo.

- ¿Podría usted soltarme?- preguntó Hermione como si el tacto del hombre la quemara… de las dos formas.

- ¿Podrías tutearme?- murmuró divertido.

- Señor apártese… ni siquiera os conozco- dijo empujándolo levemente.

- En vérité… Je suis Sirius Black…mademoiselle- murmuró seductoramente besando la mano de la desprevenida joven sensualmente.- Comment vous appelez-vous?

Antes de que Sirius abriera la boca para traducir su perfecto francés Hermione abrió la suya.

- Mon nom n'est pas de ton ressort- susurró mordazmente.- Je ne suis pas la paysanne ignorante qui vous croyez … monsieur.

- Excusez-moi- dijo sorprendido ante la contestación de la joven.- Je suis un idiot.

- Je suis d'accord.- replicó Hermione escrutándolo fijamente.- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Enchanté madmoiselle…

- ¿Y qué hace vuestra merced por aquí a estas horas?- preguntó la joven apartándose y mirándolo confundida.

- Habíamos concertado una cita en la capilla… de seguro no lo has olvidado.

- Creía que lo había imaginado.- balbuceó.- ¿Usted vive en la vicaría?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Y por qué me ha citado aquí?

- Haces demasiadas preguntas Hermione.

- Vale pues, encantada de conoceros y… ya me tengo que ir.

- ¿Tan pronto?- cuestionó acercándose una vez más de una forma nada caballerosa.- Quédate un rato más y hablemos.

- ¿Qué eres?- preguntó descubriendo en su mirada algo peculiar, un toque de inmortalidad tal vez.

- Seulement je suis un vampire qui cherche une proie.- susurró ladeando la cabeza de la joven mientras Hermione se dejaba hacer poseída por una especie de fantasía y sentía los dedos cálidos en su cuello y el suave aliento del hombre rozando sus mejillas.

Unas manos la halaron fuertemente atrayéndola bruscamente a la realidad…demasiado bruscamente.

- ¿Pero qué demonios estás haciéndole?- estalló esa voz profunda que a pesar de haber escuchado tan pocas veces ya Hermione conocía de memoria.

- Ah Severus… Votre présence me perfore comme un poignard- dijo con fastidio por verse interrumpido.

- Mieux comme un pieu.- siseó Severus mirándolo con desprecio sin soltar a la castaña.

- Ya quisieras ¿verdad Snivellus?- apretó los dientes Sirius.

- No me importaría en lo más mínimo la verdad.

- ¡Ah Severus!… has llegado y Sirius has despertado al fin que oportuno.- escucharon una voz a sus espaldas. Ambos reconocieron a Dumbledore sin siquiera virarse.- Pero señorita Hermione ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

- Yo… em estaba

- A punto de ser vaciada.- dijo fríamente Severus soltándola violentamente.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- estalló Sirius.

- ¿Qué pretendías entonces acorralándola de esa manera?- bramó Severus

- ¡Simplemente quería besarla!- dijo altaneramente

El color del rostro de Hermione no tardó en tornarse de un escarlata feroz… no sabía si el comentario era lo que la avergonzaba más o la presencia del anciano… y de Severus.

- ¿Qué tal si pasamos por un té? Dejemos descansar a los muertos en paz- Dumbledore se dirigió a Hermione ignorando a ambos hombres. Caminó hasta Sirius y lo tomó por el brazo mientras susurraba un paternal.

- Ya te he dicho muchacho que no puedes andar por ahí seduciendo a todas las jóvenes que encuentras…ni mucho menos besándolas y además…- escucharon Hermione y Severus mientras se alejaban.

- Ten cuidado con ese.- susurró dándole la espalda.- Es más de lo que aparenta ser.

- Como tú.

- Yo soy lo que soy… no me escondo tras romanticismos baratos para lograr lo que quiero.

- Ya me has salvado dos veces.

- No lo tomes personalmente…han sido meras casualidades.- dijo secamente mientras se dirigía a la vicaría.- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada o vendrás?

- Supongo que iré… y por cierto, no creas que he olvidado como me besaste el otro día.

- No sé de que estás hablando.- dijo restándole importancia al comentario aunque por dentro estuviera lleno de celos hacia Black y presa de un deseo avasallante de volverla a besar fieramente.

* * *

Mi terrible Francés lo sé. Aquí se los dejo

-_**En**__**vérité… Je suis Sirius Black…mademoiselle**_ De verdad… yo soy Sirius Black… señorita.

_-__**Comment vous appelez-vous?:**_ ¿Cómo se llama usted?

_**-**__**Mon nom n'est pas de ton ressort:**_Mi nombre no es de su incumbencia.

_**-**__**Je ne suis pas la paysanne ignorante qui vous**_ _**croyez**__**… monsieur**_No soy la campesina ignorante que usted cree… señor.

_**-Excusez-moi:**_Discúlpeme.

_**-Je suis un idiot: **_Soy un idiota.

_**-**__**Je**__** suis **__**d'accord**_Estoy de acuerdo.

_**-**__**Je m'appelle Hermione Granger: **_Me llamo Hermione Granger.

_**-**__**Enchanté mademoiselle: **_Encantado señorita

_**-Seulement je suis un vampire qui cherche une proie: **_Solamente soy un vampiro que busca una presa.

_**-Ah Severus… Votre présence me perfore comme un poignard: **_Ah Severus… tu presencia me perfora como un puñal.

_**-**__**Mieux**__** comme un pieu: **_Mejor como una estaca.

* * *

Historia de los Atenienses: Darío rey del Imperio Persa que vivió entre los siglos VI y V a.C. aun en medio de toda su grandeza no podía olvidar que en la batalla de Maratón habían sufrido un serio revés los atenienses. Por eso para seguir alimentando su sed de venganza y evitar que el tiempo pudiera hacerlo olvidar, ordenó a uno de sus sirvientes seguirlo a todas partes para decirle al oído "Acuérdate de los Atenienses" aún cuando el emperador rebosara de alegría.


	3. La diferencia entre un mestizo y un puro

Sin dirigirse la palabra en todo el trayecto, Severus y Hermione siguieron a la pareja formando una extraña caravana hasta que llegar a la entrada de una sencilla habitación. La sala cumplía la función de estudio en la vicaría, o al menos eso pensó Hermione. Se dispuso a entrar en el lugar, pero Severus se lo impidió atravesándose en la puerta y empujándola hasta la pared más próxima.

- Dos cosas que aprenderás rápidamente en este lugar.- siseó buscando algo en el bolsillo del oscuro abrigo.- Número uno, nunca entres a ninguna habitación sin la protección necesaria.- susurró dando con el objeto y colocándoselo en el cuello a la chica.- y número dos, jamás dejes heridas abiertas a los ojos de un vampiro.- culminó tomando otro pañuelo idéntico al primero que le dio y colocándolo de nuevo sobre el rostro de Hermione.- De hecho, trata de no sangrar en presencia de un vampiro.

Hermione palpó el collar que le había colocado y descubrió un rosario hecho en su totalidad de plata.

- Yo llevaba uno al cuello cuando…

- Ese que tenías era de madera… este te ayudará de veras.

- Si tan sólo pudiera entender lo que dices.

- Ya lo verás cuando entremos.- dijo con lo que le pareció a Hermione una sonrisa macabra. Se viró y entró en la habitación.

- "Tengo que calmarme"- pensó Hermione respirando agitadamente al recordar como las manos del hombre se movían sobre la piel de su cuello.- Santo Dios ¿qué me está ocurriendo?- apretando aún más el pañuelo contra su mejilla y entrando al cuarto.

* * *

- Bien, bien.- susurró calmadamente Dumbledore señalando el único sillón vacío en el lugar cuando entró Hermione. Sirius estaba divisando el fosco cielo a través de un ventanal tan grande como el que se encontraba en la habitación de la mujer y Severus estaba de brazos cruzados en un rincón oscuro observando al susodicho sin perderlo de vista.- Me temo que tendremos que adelantar nuestra plática de mañana señorita.

Hermione tomó asiento mientras se estrujaba las manos nerviosamente.

- "Supongo que ahora me dirá que todas las lunas llenas se transforma en hombre lobo" – pensó Hermione sarcásticamente.

Severus rió brevemente haciendo que la joven lo mirara confusa.

- Seguramente habréis notado lo… peculiar de nuestra vicaría.

Severus y Sirius pusieron los ojos en blanco al mismo tiempo. Tantas conversaciones con Dumbledore parecían aún no haberles habituado la paciencia a las metáforas del anciano.

- Nuestros huéspedes no son tan normales como los de otros refugios.

- "Ni que lo diga"- pensaron los tres a la vez.

- A decir verdad estamos todos condenados.- dijo Sirius volteándose a mirarla como un demente- ¿No es así Sevy?

- Algunos más que otros- masculló mirándolo con rencor.

- Aunque obviamente siempre hay pequeñas recompensas.- dijo mirando fijamente a Hermione.

- "¿Qué sucede?"- pensó Hermione respirando con dificultad y experimentando la misma sensación del cementerio intensificada el doble.- Basta.- gimió inaudiblemente.

- ¡Eres un gusano asqueroso!- bramó Snape aproximándose peligrosamente a Black.

- Es suficiente.- los detuvo cansadamente Dumbledore.- Sirius, me parece que ya es suficiente por una noche y Severus, debéis comprender que está en su naturaleza actuar así.

- ¿En su naturaleza?- repitió Hermione confusa.

- Indudablemente querida niña, después de todo, ese pequeño corte que lleváis en la mejilla ha sido abierto recientemente ¿no es así?- dijo con amabilidad el anciano.- los vampiros no pueden resistir el aroma de la sangre… los atrae como digamos… el néctar a las abejas.

- Una analogía demasiado inocua diría yo.-murmuró Severus.

- Sólo está tratando de hacerla entender.- replicó Sirius mirándolo con rencor.

- Pero… he tenido esta herida desde ayer y a pesar de estar sola con Sev… Severus.-susurró indecisa sobre si pronunciar o no su nombre.- y él no intentó…- calló antes de terminar la frase.

- ¡Ah, una excelentísima observación!- exclamó divertido Albus.- Severus y Sirius no pertenecen a la misma clase de vampiros.

- ¿Hay diferentes tipos de vampiros?- cuestionó extrañada Hermione.- ¿Qué no todos se alimentan de sangre?

- Sí, sí.- asintió Dumbledore.- Eso lamentablemente es un rasgo inseparable de todos los vampiros, pero aún así hay diversas clases de los mismos. Severus por ejemplo es un mestizo… hijo de un humano y una vampiresa de sangre pura… Sirius, es un vampiro nato, hijo únicamente de vampiros. Ambos descendientes de los primeros en su clase.

- Comprendo.- susurró Hermione mirando a cada uno de los aludidos y buscando las diferencias más patentes entre ambos. 

- Las diferencias son simples pero profundas.- expresó Albus como si hubiese leído la mente de la castaña.- Los mestizos pueden tolerar la luz del sol por la condición humana inherente en ellos, no son vulnerables a las cruces, las estacas o el agua bendita… a diferencia de los que poseen sangre pura.

- Entonces son más fuertes los mestizos.

- Chica inteligente.- sonrió Snape maliciosamente mirando a Black con asco.

- Hay algo relativo en eso… aunque es verdad que los mestizos pueden controlarse más ante la presencia de sangre, también lo es que los vampiros natos pueden resistir más tiempo sin beberla.

- Y por lo tanto somos los chicos buenos.- dijo Sirius pestañeando exageradamente hacia el sillón de Hermione.- Hemos causado menos estragos que los mestizos… después de todo, Voldemort no es de sangre pura.

- Y supongo que Bellatrix es el vivo ejemplo de esa aseveración, sin olvidar a Lucius y a toda la familia Black.

- ¿Será posible que podamos mantener una conversación civilizada?- riñó Dumbledore una vez más.- Estoy tratando de hacer que ésta joven comprenda en el meollo en que está metida.

- ¿En el que estoy metida? Susurró mirando a cada uno de los singulares personajes frenéticamente como buscando alguna explicación plausible en ese universo surrealista.

- Ya Pettigrew ha intentado marcarte como suya.- explicó Severus.- Tienes que andar con pies de plomo, probablemente aún perciba la fragancia de tu sangre.

- Incluso más fuerte que nosotros dos a pesar de estar en la misma sala.- dijo Sirius circunspecto por primera vez en toda la noche.

- Te estará acechando.- advirtió Severus.

- Pero tú le has dicho que… que.- tartamudeó Hermione reflexionando una vez más el si sería buena idea dar más detalles sobe el primer encuentro que tuvo con Severus…- "que yo era tu presa".

Severus la miró retadoramente casi tapándole la boca.

- ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó Sirius mirándolos recelosamente.

- Le dije que el maestro lo estaba buscando, que debía acudir inmediatamente y que yo me encargaría de matarla.- mintió simulando darle poca importancia al comentario.

- Bueno… podemos contar a nuestro favor el temor que se apodera siempre de Pettigrew.

- Sí, pero aún sabe que ella está viva.- dijo Sirius señalando a Hermione con preocupación.- y el deseo por… por su sangre podría ser más fuerte que ese temor.- puntualizó.

Hermione ahora sí comenzaba a asustarse, cerró los ojos y con un profundo terror recordó a Pettigrew, su olor a muerte y el sadismo presente en su mirada. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sobre sus rodillas. Podía sentir el frío cruento apoderarse de su alma.

- Debes calmarte.- murmuró Sirius percatándose de cómo su última frase la había afectado.- Te daremos la protección necesaria aquí.

- Por favor cállate.- dijo Hermione inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces para sosegarse.- ¿Tienes idea del disparate que estás diciendo? 

- Señorita…- empezó Dumbledore pero ella lo volvió a interrumpir.

- ¿Cómo podría la muerte protegerme de la muerte?- exclamó levantándose y acercándose a la ventana.- Que insensatez más absurda.

- Por fin alguien que comprende lo que he estado tratando de deciros todos estos años.- dijo Severus, aunque aparentemente sólo la chica le prestó atención.

- No es lo que crees.- dijo Sirius colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer para reconfortarla.

Hermione se giró agitadamente para encararlo haciendo que el rosario de plata bailara en su cuello y reflejara la luz de la luna. Sirius lo miró sorprendido y apartó sus manos de ella cómo si el tacto lo quemara. Retrocedió a una distancia prudencial con el terror y el odio maquillado en el rostro.

- ¡Las mismas armas!- exclamó como una posesa.- ¡Las mismas armas que debo usar contra ellos son letales para ustedes!

- Algunos no somos vulnerables a dichas armas… otros sí, de cualquier forma no estás en posición de decidir ahora mismo.- susurró Severus acercándose a ella y tomando el crucifijo en sus manos y observándolo entretenido.- Te cazará, te violará y te matará… eso si corres con suerte. No puedes imaginar las bajezas y vilezas de los que algunos de nuestra clase somos capaces, lo cual es una bendición… porque no podrías volver a conciliar el sueño por tu probablemente fugaz existencia. Eres transitoria, efímera y pasajera y sería ridículo pensar que superarás con creces esta situación… luchar con una raza que ha vivido por cientos de años entre los hombres y que apenas ayer descubriste.

Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada sintiendo cómo las palabras se hundían en su pecho como hierros al rojo vivo martillándola y acechándola.

- Pero a los condenados y malditos no les queda otra opción.- dijo levantando su mentón con desprecio.- La muerte te ha marcado como a muchos antes que tú y más te vale aprovechar las escasas salidas que te brindamos ¿comprendes?

- La única salida que se me antoja probable es la misma muerte… y ¿cómo podría escapar de la muerte refugiándome en ella¿Cómo podría?- preguntó con desespero.- tal proposición suena tan descabellada como querer atrapar una bocanada de aire con las manos. 

- Te lo haré más perceptible pues comprendo que tu raza se carga de subjetividades a la mínima oportunidad.- susurró peligrosamente.- Procura que esa bocanada no se convierta en el último respiro que te quede.

Hermione tembló ante la crueldad de la frase y apartó la cara de su mano.

- Severus… no es necesario que la asustéis de esa manera.- susurró Dumbledore paternalmente.

- Si no es posible lidiar con un poco de lógica, me temo que tendremos que hacerlo con un poco de realismo.- dijo estudiando el busto de la chica haciéndola sonrojar.- ¿Te das cuenta lo útil que resultó el crucifijo?- preguntó divertido mirando a Sirius con expresión burlona.

- ¿Tú le has dado eso?- masculló Sirius apretando los puños.

- Claro.- dijo caminando hacia el sillón que había ocupado la chica y sentándose con elegancia.- No podemos confiar en tu autocontrol ante la presencia de una virgen y menos si está sangrando.

Dumbledore se sentó en el escritorio del estudio cubriéndose la cara con cansancio y desaprobación. Hermione enrojeció como la grana mirándolo con los ojos abiertos como platos y Sirius abrió la boca para decir algo varias veces hasta que decidió quedarse callado.

Black abandonó la habitación con un portazo al salir y Dumbledore tomó algunos papeles y garabateó unas cuantas palabras con rapidez.

- Enviaré una solicitud al concejo pidiendo toda la ayuda para protegeros.- dijo doblando el papel y levantándose para encarar a Hermione que no se atrevía a mirarlo después del comentario del pelinegro.- Haremos todo lo posible por ayudaros… confiad en nosotros.

- Sí señor entiendo.- susurró apenada por su comportamiento infantil de hacía unos minutos.

- Cuidadle por unos instantes Severus mientras envío esta carta.- pidió saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione se quedó mirando al hombre hasta que abandonó la habitación. Luego miró furiosa a Snape.

- No sabía que los vampiros eran tan imprudentes y groseros.- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- Por favor… cualquiera diría que he dicho alguna infamia.- señaló restándole importancia.

- Has sido un maleducado imprudente.- reclamó acercándose y mirándolo indignada.- ¿Cómo has podido decir eso delante de otros dos hombres?

Severus le obsequió una mueca sardónica y se levantó haciéndola retroceder nerviosa.

- Ven.- dijo mirándola sin pestañear. Hermione obedeció como una autómata sin poder inmovilizar sus pies. Cuando se detuvo Severus introdujo sus pálidas manos en el oscuro abrigo y se acercó a su oído.- Ni siquiera voy a tocarte.

Hermione sintió un cosquilleo que empezó en la punta de los dedos de sus pies y se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Sin poder remediarlo empezó a respirar con los labios entreabiertos y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

- Más fuerte.- susurró Severus lascivamente.

Hermione se sostuvo de la pechera del vampiro y ahogó sus gemidos en el abrigo.

- Suplica.- dijo mirándola estrictamente. Hermione negó con la cabeza haciendo acopio de sus fuerzas.

- Ja- jamás.- tartamudeó jadeando más fuerte.- Jamás te suplicaré.

- Ahora.- ordenó.

Hermione arqueó su espalda y se apoyó con fuerza en el cuerpo del hombre gimiendo en voz alta.

- Por favor.- susurró perdiendo los estribos.- por favor Severus.

- ¿Por favor qué?

La chica sintió como sus piernas flaqueaban y se desmoronó sobre el cuerpo del hombre, que la depositó en el sillón. Acercó su rostro a su oído de nuevo y susurró:

- Algo que olvidó mencionar Dumbledore pero que no debes olvidar nunca querida.- dijo colocando el cabello de la mujer detrás de su oreja mientras ella respiraba afanosamente y sudaba con los ojos cerrados.- es que un mestizo puede hacerte enloquecer de placer sin tocarte… más si eres una virgen.

Hermione abrió los ojos y miró los dos orbes negros retadoramente.

- No me mires así amor.- pidió delineando sus labios con sus dedos.- A menos que quieras repetirlo.

- Eres repulsivo.- dijo apartando el rostro del roce.

Severus se separó justo en el momento que entraba Remus.

- Parece que ha llegado mi relevo.- dijo divertido.

- Vaya… ¿qué mosca te ha picado ahora?- preguntó Remus con el entrecejo fruncido ante la sonrisa de Snape.- ¿Estáis bien señorita Hermione?

- Sí, sí.- susurró levantándose rápidamente y saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como sus piernas lo permitieron.

- ¿Le has hecho algo?- preguntó mirándolo receloso.

- Ni siquiera la he tocado.- susurró inocentemente sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

* * *

Hermione entró a la habitación que le habían dispuesto en la vicaría y se apoyó en la puerta después de cerrarla.

- Esto es intolerable.- se dijo a sí misma respirando cansadamente.- Se acercó a la ventana y divisó las lápidas del cementerio recordando toda la conversación de la noche.

Le pareció ver una sombra entre las estatuas góticas del lugar.- Buenas noches padre, buenas noches madre.- dijo mirando con ira el pañuelo aún en sus manos, ahora manchado de rosa.- tal vez los vea pronto… pero les aseguro que no iré sola.

* * *

Bueh aquí está otro capítulo…ansioso porque manden miles de reviews. Hablando de reviews les doy las gracias por los que han dejado y a las personas que han colocado la historia entre sus favoritas Woo Hoo w.

Gracias:

**Kambrin Potter**: Gachiaaaaassss! aquí he dejado el otro capítulo espero que te siga gustando después de leerlo U.U

**MonikZp:** Aquí está la continuación. Besitos y gracias por tu reviews.

**Lina Snape** U.U Lo sientoooo! La próxima vez que escriba en francés te prometo que lo pondré el significado en español entre paréntesis. Ciertamente es un fastidio estar bajando y subiendo la bolita del Mouse [ Mil gracias por tu respuesta y consejo y disfruta del capi jojo.

**HoneyBeeM** Ohh Honey! es tan genial leer tus reviews de nuevo… en cuanto a las rencillas de Sirius y Sevy te darás cuenta que se formarán unas cuantas nuevas :

**Anilec**; Jo! Feliz navidad atrasada y gracias por tu respuesta. Nuevo cap, nuevo cap.

**sindzero**: n.n Feliz navidad atrasada de nuevo! Jojo Hermione vampira… tal vez si, tal vez no -.o tienes que seguir leyendo. En cuanto a las escenas fuertes…insertar comentario morboso aquí w tal vez pronto… pronto.

* * *

Para los que siguen Sessha wa hentai Kaoru-dono y se están preguntando ¿pero qué hace esta idiota posteando otros fics si no ha terminado este¡Gomen! Estoy trabajando en ello, promesa de ñiña exploradora.

Si hay algún fanático de MCR leyendo esto, he escrito un fic sobre la banda y díganme si quieren leerlo... porque esta página no me deja postear la dirección :( fuck 

�


	4. El apacible Remus

_Y entonces abrí la tumba pero no pude encontrarte. Busqué por doquier, pero la estela de sangre que te acompañaba se hallaba distante… tan distante como nuestra salvación_.

* * *

Un hombre de semblante fantasmagórico era acompañado por otro de faz adusta por los corredores de un antiguo cementerio.

- Pettigrew me ha comentado ciertas cosas que me preocupan Severus.- siseó el hombre deslizándose entre las tumbas como una sombra espectral… casi flotando como una aparición.

- Imagino que será sobre la joven que he decidido tomar por esclava.- respondió con naturalidad el pelinegro.

- El alega que vos le habéis arrebatado a su presa… bien sabéis que eso es intolerable entre vampiros como nosotros.

- Mi señor, os aseguro que ya la había marcado como mía.- dijo imperturbable realizando una leve reverencia.

- En fin, no es ese el asunto que nos compete esta noche.- explicó con naturalidad.- Bien sabéis que os considero uno de mis más fieles sirvientes.

- Me siento honrado señor… no soy merecedor de tanta valía.- susurró neutral.

- Venid conmigo.- susurró abriendo la entrada a un sepulcro coronada por dos ángeles que sostenían en sus manos un estandarte con las palabras "Erzsébet Báthory" esculpidas en el viejo mármol gris.

Ante los ojos oscuros e indiferentes del hombre se materializó una catacumba rebosante de cadáveres putrefactos. Cuerpos de niños, mujeres, hombres y ancianos colmaban el lugar.

- Mirad nuestra labor Severus… mirad nuestra estela de muerte, como se extiende por la rastrera humanidad… como enturbia las esperanzas de los que están al margen de la línea.- susurró enredando sus largas uñas en los rizos del cadáver de una joven y sencilla mujer.- Y cómo cruza ciertos límites en ocasiones.- continuó abriendo con morbosidad los párpados de un anciano ataviado con costosas ropas que ya empezaban a ser devoradas por los gusanos.

- Es una obra maestra señor.- susurró con una sonrisa maligna Snape admirando los cuerpos.

- Esto es lo que anhelo para todos ellos… pero si nos precipitamos podríamos extinguir nuestra propia clase.- susurró casi para si mismo.- Eso no es lo que pretendo.- continuó rodeando el montículo de podredumbre embelezado con la maldad que se respiraba en el lugar.- Me encantaría que desplazáramos a la raza humana… como si se tratara de reses.

- Vuestro razonamiento no podría ser más lógico señor.- musitó Severus distante.- es una excelente analogía.

* * *

Tres semanas pasaron desde que la joven había llegado a la vicaría. Remus y Sirius se habían convertido en su única compañía. Una vez incluso llegó a pensar que eran los únicos habitantes del lugar, además de Dumbledore, que siempre parecía muy ocupado y no aparecía a veces por dos o tres días. Quizás había uno o dos sirvientes, pero Hermione nunca había visto a nadie más que a la señora Molly en la cocina.

Remus y Hermione se reunían en la biblioteca a charlar o a leer en calma mientras Sirius interpretaba tonadas melancólicas en un antiguo violín o en el piano. Estaba más tranquilo notó Hermione, probablemente porque la herida de su mejilla ya estaba cerrada.

- ¿Disfrutáis mucho de la lectura?- murmuró Remus atizando el fuego de la chimenea que ornamentaba la sala y mirando como Hermione devoraba otro libro.

- En casa nunca tuvimos tantos.- susurró sonriéndole gentilmente.- Mi padre solía decir que el hombre más rico del mundo no sería el que tuviese la fortuna más grande, su riqueza sólo consistiría en poseer más libros que nadie en el mundo.

- Entonces Severus es ese hombre.- dijo Remus sentándose en un sillón próximo a la chimenea.- Nunca he visto una biblioteca como la de él

- ¿Tu padre te enseñó a hablar francés?- preguntó Sirius.

- No, mi madre lo hizo.- explicó la castaña.- Mis abuelos maternos eran franceses.

- Ya veo.- murmuró sentándose en el antiguo piano y empezando a tocar la sonata claro de luna de Beethoven.

- Vaya que sabéis animar cualquier reunión o tertulia mi amigo.- bromeó Remus recostando la cabeza en el sillón y dormitando apaciblemente.

Hermione miró las cicatrices que surcaban su rostro y sus manos. No sabía por qué cada vez que observaba a Remus una opresión anidaba en su pecho. Él no era un vampiro…lo sabía muy bien.

Era su compañía durante el día y parte de la noche junto con Sirius que despertaba siempre a las siete en punto. Al principio pensó que se trataba de un mestizo, pero desechó estos pensamientos con rapidez… Lupin no tenía esa aura que rodeaba aun vampiro. Esa aura que perseguía a Sirius por doquier y que parecía estar incrustada en la presencia de Severus no existía en el espíritu de Remus.

Remus era algo distinto… pero no sabía por qué y tampoco se atrevía a preguntarlo. Dejó el libro sobre una pequeña mesa, guardó el crucifijo entre sus ropas para no asustar a Black y se encaminó al piano para escuchar con atención los acordes.

- Si fuera por Remus sólo se interpretaría el himno de la alegría en este viejo cachivache.- explicó Sirius continuando sin siquiera mirar la partitura.- Pero la mejor música amada mía, es esa que penetra en lo más hondo de nuestro corazón y eso sólo puede lograrse con melodías de aflicción.

- Comprendo perfectamente querido amigo.- susurró la joven cerrando los ojos y alejándose cientos de kilómetros de aquella penosa estancia. Sintió entre sus dedos la fría niebla.

Abrió sus ojos y se encontró entre las ruinas de un lóbrego cementerio. Caminó por el sendero con calma y oteó las lápidas con atención. Para un ojo desatento parecerían únicamente figuras de ángeles y santos custodiando el eterno descanso de los habitantes de aquellas tumbas, pero no para ella…

Observó con especial atención la escultura de una mujer llorando a los pies de un sepulcro, pero al acercarse más descubrió que una macabra sonrisa surcaba el rostro de la imagen. Continuó caminando y miró como esta vez era una hermosa novia que yacía arrodillada frente a la precaria sepultura de lo que asumió Hermione, sería el cuerpo de su prometido. Miró con atención de nuevo y descubrió una daga en las manos de la mujer y una débil sonrisa en su semblante.

- Y entonces la dama descubrió su velo y una sonrisa diabólica se apoderó de su antes angelical rostro.- reflexionó ensimismada sin parar de caminar.

Capturó su atención un imponente mausoleo que se erigía al final del recorrido, próximo a un jardín muerto, compuesto en su mayoría por rosas marchitas y nogales sin más de dos hojas que pendían decadentes a punto de precipitarse al suelo.

- Erzsébet Báthory.- leyó la inscripción que reposaba en la cúspide del panteón, sostenida por dos curiosos querubines cuyas alas de blancas plumas habían sido sustituidas por unas de murciélago.

Se dirigió al fantasmagórico lugar y observó una luz dentro del mismo. Un vaho maloliente la golpeó con fuerza en el rostro pero la joven no se inmutó. Penetró en la cripta como flotando, como si ella misma se hubiese transformado en algo irreal.

Divisó el montón de cadáveres colocados en una pila de mármol. Mientras se acercaba para examinarlos con detalle, una visión fantasmagórica la hizo retroceder. Un hombre cuya piel se había transformado en pellejo cetrino y amarillento, con uñas largas como garras y ojos rojos semejantes a los de una víbora. El hombre parecía no reparar en su presencia así que miró hacia la derecha del mismo. Encontró otra figura que la miraba con atención… sus ojos oscuros le parecían familiares, pero no podía ubicarlos en sus recuerdos.

El tiempo se detuvo y la figura se acercó a ella con decisión. La joven trató de salir del lugar pero el hombre la tomó por la muñeca haciéndola encararlo. La empujó contra una pared y pegó su cuerpo al de ella con fiereza.

- ¿Sabes lo que me atrae de ti?- escuchó la profunda voz del hombre mezclarse con el sonido del viento en las afueras.

- No señor.- susurró temblando ante la helada temperatura de la pared y el calor que emanaba del hombre.

- Tienes un alma muy pura.- susurró acariciando con lentitud la curva de su cuello.- Un alma muy inocente que está ansiando ser corrompida.

El hombre se acercó con lentitud y posó sus labios sobre los de ella mientras presionaba suavemente la garganta femenina con sus dedos. Hermione cerró los ojos y respondió al beso. Los fríos labios del hombre se hicieron cálidos al contacto y el hedor del lugar se transformó en mirra y rosas. Sintió las manos del vampiro tomar las suyas y empujarlas a la pared, colocándolas a los lados de su cabeza. Abrió su boca ávida de más y lo dejó penetrar sin resistencia. El hombre se separó de su rostro, rompiendo la fantasía mientras acariciaba el rostro de la chica que permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

- Huye ahora querida niña.- susurró besando su frente.- No es prudente que la muerte te encuentre merodeando en su jardín. Es hora de despertar. Abre tus ojos.

La joven abrió los ojos y vislumbró de nuevo la pequeña sala con el apacible fuego ardiendo, Sirius tocando pacíficamente y Remus aún dormitando

- Hermione.- susurró Sirius parando de tocar.- ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Y con un dulce beso la despertó de su sueño inmortal.- susurró como única respuesta sintiendo como su pecho estaba a punto de reventarse por los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

- Estás temblando.- susurró Sirius levantándose y obligándola a sentarse en el banco del piano.

- ¿Quién es Erzsébet Báthory?- preguntó mirándolo confundida.

- No.- susurró colocando nerviosamente la mano en su boca.- No menciones su nombre, aléjala de tus pensamientos Hermione.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó apartando su mano con suavidad.

- Uno de los espectros más atemorizantes que ha existido sobre este mundo.- explicó Sirius.- Aún no está claro si ella era de verdad una vampiresa o simplemente uno de los seres más maléficos y diabólicos que ha pisado este mundo. Se bañaba con la sangre de mujeres jóvenes para mantener su lozanía y llegó a ser una de las mujeres más hermosas de esa época… claro que al ser una aristócrata era fácil para ella ocultar sus crímenes.

- Dices que era, entonces ya está muerta.- replicó Hermione tratando de sosegarse.

- Yo también si somos prácticos amor. Sin embargo te estoy hablando en estos momentos como podría hacerlo cualquier mortal.- explicó Sirius sentándose al lado de la castaña y colocando sus manos sobre las de ella.- Júrame que no la mencionarás de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo mencionarla?- preguntó ensimismada Hermione.

- Ese espectro aún recorre la tierra sedienta de sangre.- dijo Sirius presa de un escalofrío.- Ninguna mujer, sobre todo una joven está a salvo con ella cerca… nombrarla es invocarla, así que hazlo por mi y aléjala de tu mente. No permitas que te aceche.

* * *

- Ya nunca contamos con vuestra presencia querido.- susurró Narcissa mirando a Severus tocar el piano con afán.- Han pasado meses desde la última vez que habéis tocado para nosotros.

- Ciertamente.- dijo Lucius complacido.- Pero ha escogido un buen momento para hacerlo de nuevo querida… mirad todos esa luna llena.- señaló complacido el ventanal de la mansión.

Severus dejó caer sus dedos pesadamente sobre las teclas haciendo que todos se estremecieran sorprendidos.

- Perdonadme ahora amigos… pero debo partir inmediatamente.- dijo levantándose del banco victoriano y encaminándose hasta la puerta mientras un rechoncho vampiro le tendía la chistera y la capa.

- ¿Qué sucede querido amigo?- preguntó Lucius.- ¿Qué es eso que os urge hacer y no puede esperar hasta otro día?

- Un encargo del maestro.- respondió escuetamente el pelinegro.

- He escuchado que os ha llevado a la cripta.- murmuró Bellatrix mirando a Severus complacida.- ¿Tenéis idea del honor…?

- Si la tengo querida dama.- interrumpió Severus retadoramente colocándose la capa sobre los hombros y despidiéndose con un ademán de la chistera de los presentes.

* * *

He estado intranquila esta noche. He estado intranquila desde el día en que he soñado con la tumba de aquella mujer. Sirius me ha pedido que la borre de mi cabeza… pero ¿cómo podría dejar de pensar en ella? Dejar de pensar en ella significaría dejar de evocar ese beso… y no puedo. Mi cabeza da vueltas y más vueltas tratando de dilucidar si todo ha sido una simple fantasía o un hecho palpable.

No he ido al estudio hoy, no puedo escuchar una tonada más de ese infernal piano sin que mi piel empiece a sacudirse entre el remordimiento y el deseo ¿Cómo puede ser todo irreal si aún siento el calor de los labios pegados a los míos? ¿Cómo puede ser real si ni siquiera yo misma estoy segura de cómo llegué hasta aquel lugar?

Miro la luna con desesperación. Abajo se cierne el escueto cementerio de la vicaría. Necesito salir de esta prisión. Aunque sé que la cárcel que me aprisiona no es de muros y piedras sino de odio y deseo de venganza, de muerte y tristeza.

Me he colocado un vestido de paño azul celeste que he encontrado en el pequeño armario y una capa vieja y sencilla. Abro la puerta con sigilo y salgo apresuradamente por el escalofriante pasillo… con la sensación de que alguien me sigue siempre latente en el pecho, siempre esperando el golpe final. Bajo las escaleras al final del pasillo que comunican con la cocina. Siento emanar la agradable calidez del horno, recientemente encendido y observo como en la mesa se halla una tasa de té humeante y una hogaza de pan mordida, como si alguien hubiese estado cenando y se hubiera retirado sin terminar. Tal vez se trate de Remus. Me encamino a la puerta de la cocina que colinda con el patio.

La luna brilla y proyecta su luz sobre colinas lejanas. Por alguna razón me pone nerviosa la luna llena. Mi madre siempre decía que durante las lunas llenas salen las brujas a realizar sus conjuros y las almas intranquilas caminan por la tierra buscando su camino perdido con más desesperación… Y yo aquí afuera.

Escucho como Sirius ha empezado a interpretar una melodía en el piano… terriblemente melancólica para variar, así que me alejo un poco del edificio para ignorar el sonido del instrumento.

Parece que la maldad flota en el aire… la oigo cantar, la oigo susurrar en mi oído. Erzsébet, Erzsébet es lo único que susurra. Observo las colinas que se alzan como monstruos a lo lejos. Pasos a mis espaldas, los escucho perfectamente y la sangre se me hiela en el pecho y la garganta. Me giro rápidamente pero no hay nadie. Vuelvo a girarme y ante mi se alza una figura atemorizante, una criatura de ojos amarillos, unos colmillos sobresaliendo de un horrible hocico y dos metros cubierto de cabellos y heridas.

- Hombre lobo.- susurro retrocediendo con suavidad. Un potente rugido me deja helada en el sitio.- Santa madre de Dios.

- ¡Oye tú!- escucho una potente y familiar voz detrás de la criatura que lo distrae.

- Severus.- susurro temblando.

- ¿Por qué no vienes aquí lindo perrito?- se mofó tomando una vara del suelo y balanceándola ante los ojos del animal.- Tengo una varita para ti.

La bestia entendió la burla de Severus y rugió furiosa, dirigiéndose hacia donde el hombre estaba.

- Ven aquí.- escuché detrás de mí y miré ahogando un grito como Severus me halaba por el brazo.

- Pero tú… tú estás allá.- dije señalando al doble con nerviosismo.

- Es sólo una ilusión.- me explicó.- Vamos de una vez.

Pero el animal no era tonto y notó el ardid. Corrió rápidamente hasta donde estábamos los dos. Severus me arrojó fuertemente al piso y recibió todo el impacto de la criatura, que lo tomó por el cuello y lo golpeó fuertemente contra un árbol. Lo sostenía por la garganta elevándolo un metro por encima del suelo.

- Corre.- susurró mirándome de soslayo.

- Te matará.

- No.- susurró cerrando los ojos fuertemente por el apretón de las garras alrededor de su cuello. Un hilo de sangre corría de su boca a su mentón.- Corre a la vicaría ahora.

Miré hacia todas partes en el suelo y recogí las pequeñas piedras que encontré nerviosamente. Comencé a arrojárselas una por unas hasta que capté la atención del licántropo.

-¿Qué demonios haces?- gritó Snape observando como el hombre lobo ponía una macabra sonrisa y empezaba a aullar.- ¡Deja de provocarlo y corre!- gritó antes de que el animal lo arrojara a un lado poderosamente y comenzara a acercarse a mi. Antes de que pudiera moverme saltó sobre mí tumbándome en el suelo. Sentí su lengua pegajosa por toda la línea de mi cuello y comencé a llorar… me iba a morder, estaba segura. Me levantó y me arrojó contra un árbol al igual que había hecho con Severus, probablemente estaba acostumbrado a jugar con sus presas. Me levanté como pude y esperé a que se acercara de nuevo. Movió sus garras y esperé el dolor del primer zarpazo.

Cerré los ojos y escuché un fuerte gemido. Los abrí y miré con horror a Severus cubriendo mi cuerpo con el suyo y recibiendo todo el impacto de la herida en su espalda. Sus ojos estaban mirándome, no con desprecio como casi siempre solían hacerlo, tenía una sonrisa amable dibujada en el rostro cuando lo miré.

- Abrázame rápido y cierra los ojos.- ordenó mientras el animal descargaba toda su ira en su espalda.

- Pero.- titubeé

- ¡Hazlo!- exclamó suprimiendo una mueca de dolor.

Hice lo que me ordenaba y al cerrar los ojos sentí como el oxígeno se iba agotando de mis pulmones. Trataba de respirar pero no podía. Cuando creí que moriría pude respirar de nuevo y escuché la profunda voz.

- Ya estamos a salvo.- susurró débilmente. Abrí los ojos y miré a Severus temblando.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó separándose.- ¿No te ha hecho daño?

- No.- negué mordiendo mis labios. Miré su frente llena de sudor y su rostro más pálido de lo habitual antes de que cayera inconciente en mis brazos.

- Severus.- susurré sentándome en el suelo por el peso del vampiro. Su espalda estaba llena de heridas profundas y no cejaba de sangrar. Miré nerviosamente el lugar y reconocí la habitación en la que estuve por poco tiempo en su mansión. Traté de levantarlo y después de mucho esfuerzo logré ponerlo de pie. Lo deposité en la cama boca abajo y removí la levita negra y la nívea camisa que llevaba, ahora totalmente ensangrentadas y con surcos inmensos.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago?- murmuré para mí misma observando las terribles heridas en la piel del hombre. La sangre no paraba así que tomé mi capa y la coloqué con suavidad encima de la piel. Un pequeño quejido fue la respuesta.- Severus ¿me escuchas?

- Sí.- escuché débilmente. Miré con nerviosismo toda la habitación y avisté un pequeño aguamanil cerca de un espejo. Me apresuré a llenar el gran plato de cerámica con agua y lo llevé hasta la cama. Rompí una esquina de mi blusa y la sumergí en el agua. Traté de limpiar la herida pero era inútil, la sangre seguía manando.

- Severus, volveré en un instante iré a buscar algunos lienzos para limpiarte, pero necesito que me digas dónde puedo encontrarlos.- susurré cerca de su oído.

- No… no salgas de aquí.- musitó abriendo los ojos que estaban inyectados de sangre.- No es seguro. No salgas.

- Te morirás si no hago algo.- deje nerviosamente apartando el cabello de su rostro.

- Sangre.- susurró haciéndome estremecer.- Necesito sangre para curarme… no hagas nada. Es mejor así.

- No.- susurré evitando por todos los medios llorar.- Para mí no es mejor si te mueres.

- No debería importarte.- susurró mirándome y evitando una mueca de dolor al girar su cuerpo. Lo miré suplicante y cerré mis ojos tomando una determinación. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y coloqué mi cuello al nivel de sus labios.

- Bebe de mí.

* * *

Je je je… esto… pues aquí está otro capítulo. Me ha costado subirlo porque estoy loca con un montón de exámenes en la uni… Ya podrán estar contentos todos porque reprobaré por subir esto.

Gracias a : Kambrin Potter, sindzero, dulceysnape, neysha, Lina Snape, Dark Witch, Hara Eslitere, Zaira Malfoy, Cleoru Misumi, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, MIRI DE AR, HoneyBeeM

Perdonen que no pueda contestar a los reviews, pero son las cinco de la mañana y debo correr a bañarme para ir a la UNI. Gracias y sólo diré que no soy una chica exploradora y que espero que dejen aún más reviews para este capi. Besitos sangrientos para todos jeje xD

Just In » All . New Stories .


	5. Pacto y condena

**_Hear the sound  
The angels come screaming  
Down your voice  
I heard you've been bleeding_**

**_Make your choice  
They say you've been pleading  
Someone save us_**

* * *

- Bebe de mí.- susurró colocando su piel fresca junto a mis labios.

- No.- farfullé haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas y apartándola.

- ¡Morirás si no lo haces!- gritó con frustración.- No me importa convertirme en un vampiro, ya nada me importa…

- No te convertirás en un vampiro si bebo de ti.- murmuré suprimiendo una mueca de dolor ante las heridas de Remus.- Es necesario una especie de ritual para que alguien pueda convertirse en vampiro, más aún una mujer… una virgen.

- Entonces ¿por qué no puedes hacerlo?- dijo impaciente.- Estás perdiendo demasiada sangre.

- No tienes idea de lo que me pides.- siseé con impaciencia.

- ¡Sí que la tengo!- exclamó irritada.- ¡No me creas tan tonta Severus!

Observé la piel de su cuello y escuché el fluir de su sangre por la imperceptible yugular, como un acorde de Haydn o el más precioso de los cánticos paseándose por las praderas. ¿Qué sería de ella si me atrevía a morderla? Abriría todas las conexiones con sus pesadillas y no tendría un momento de descanso. Pero ese maldito aroma… esa fragancia seráfica colmaba mis sentidos de nuevo.

Volvió a colocar su piel sobre mis labios y esta vez los abrí suavemente… inconcientemente. Coloqué mis colmillos en su cuello sin ejercer presión aún y acerqué su nuca con mis manos.

La sentí temblar bajo el contacto y la miré en busca de alguna señal de arrepentimiento, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su semblante sólo denotaba expectación. Me molestó su serenidad y la forma delicada en que apoyó sus manos en mis hombros desnudos. Apreté con fuerza la mandíbula arrancándole un grito de dolor. Creí que se apartaría por la brusquedad y la desconsideración del trato pero me abrazó con suavidad y ladeó su cuello respirando entrecortadamente con los labios ligeramente abiertos.

Me aparté y observé sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, la miré soportar el dolor sintiéndome como la peor de las escorias… la había odiado incluso cuando ofreció canjear su vida por la mía, la había aborrecido por esa dulzura e inocencia fatuas que parecían seguirla a todas partes… aún ahora la detestaba por comportarse de esa manera cuando yo estaba siendo un desgraciado con ella. Volví a acercarme y esta vez rompí con fuerza la tela del vestido que ya comenzaba a empaparse de la sangre cercana a su cuello y a sus hombros. Me giré y la arrojé fuertemente sobre la cama, quería poseerla y compartir con ella todo el sufrimiento que estaba cargando a mis cuestas desde hacía tantos años, quería verla padecer, llorar y gemir bajo mi cuerpo.

Bajé parte del vestido rasgado y hundí mis fauces de nuevo en su piel lozana muy cerca de su pecho izquierdo, succioné como una fiera su sangre y sus manos se enredaron con suavidad en mi cabello. Me separé de nuevo y hundí mis labios en los suyos que estaban inmóviles y fríos. Me detuve cuando escuché un fuerte quejido y su mano se precipitó de mi cabeza al colchón pesadamente. Reparé entonces en lo que estaba haciendo y me aparté atormentado.

Ya no sentía el dolor de las heridas en mi espalda. Palpé la parte trasera de mi espina y miré mi mano… ya estaban cerradas. Observé el cuerpo de Hermione que tiritaba y sangraba aún inconciente en la cama. Respiraba débilmente y su frente sudaba copiosamente mezclándose en algunos puntos con las pocas lágrimas que habían liberado sus ojos. Me acerqué hasta ella y coloqué mis manos en su garganta para frenar la hemorragia.

- Maldición.- susurré levantándola en brazos y llevándola a otra habitación mientras la escuchaba jadear fuertemente con los brazos y la cabeza caída como un cadáver. Caminé hasta el final del pasillo escuchando como los fantasmas del pasado gritaban con fuerza en mis oídos, burlándose… mofándose de mi debilidad. Abrí la última puerta y observé fugazmente el inmenso óleo que encerraba la imagen de Lily. Coloqué el cuerpo de la joven sobre un diván y me apresuré a buscar en los cajones de una vieja cómoda lo necesario. Extraje una vieja botella que contenía un líquido verdusco y me aproxime a la mujer de nuevo.

Volqué un poco de la sustancia en mis manos y la presioné sobre sus heridas que inmediatamente pararon de sangrar. Salí del lugar y me encaminé hacia otro cuarto… miré el ataúd en el centro de la siguiente habitación y suspiré con extenuación.

Busqué en otro armario prácticamente oculto en un rincón lóbrego del aposento y saqué una nueva botella, esta vez rebosante de una sustancia rojiza. Corrí hacia el cuarto de la pintura de nuevo. Miré hacia el diván pero no encontré a Hermione. Sentí como unos brazos se aferraron sensualmente a mi espalda y una dulce voz susurró en mi oído.

- Maestro.- susurró sin despegar los labios.- te extrañé tanto ¿Adónde fuiste?

Me giré sobresaltado y la observé sonreír cálidamente. Colocó sus manos en mi abdomen y las deslizó alrededor del mismo. La aparté con violencia y la arrojé en contra de la pared más cercana con fuerza.

- Maestro.- susurró cerrando los ojos libidinosamente.- Tócame de nuevo.

El vestido caía precariamente sobre sus hombros y empezó a tocar la piel de su cuello y a agitarse lujuriosamente.

- Por favor poséeme.- murmuró gimiendo más fuertemente.

- Sal de ella Erzsébet.- mascullé con odio.

Abrió los ojos y me miró sonriendo maliciosamente. Se despegó del muro y se acercó a mí lentamente.

- Sevy, Sevy, Sevy.- susurró guindándose de mi cuello.- Que aguafiestas sois. He puesto a la chiquilla en bandeja de plata y no queréis acercaros a ella… ¿Qué ha pasado con el Severus de antaño?

La miré con asco sintiéndola acercarse más y lamer con su lengua mi garganta.

- Liberadme de mi prisión.- murmuró suplicante.- Tomadla ahora que está débil y completad el ritual.

- Aléjate.- musité empujándola de nuevo. Esta vez su mirada se llenó de odio y observé como de sus espaldas surgía una pálida y espectral figura. Una mujer de cabello oscuro y mirada teñida de sangre la mantenía abrazada y ahora la castaña cerraba los ojos cansada.

- No finjáis que no lo deseáis.- me habló la mujer jugando con los rizos de Hermione.- La poseeréis algún día como hicisteis con la tonta de Lily y yo desencadenaré mi poder.- Ya habéis empezado compartiendo su sangre virginal… si la tomáis y la convertís en vampiro yo podría volver a la vida.

- Acude a Voldemort con tu propuesta.- señalé con calma.- Él seguramente aceptará tus condiciones y estará encantado de pervertir a cualquier mujer.

- ¡Él jamás me liberaría!- vociferó impaciente soltando a Hermione que cayó rápidamente en mis brazos pesadamente.- Está al tanto de que sería más poderosa que él y no puede soportarlo, así que se limita a utilizarme como su esclava… como tú bien sabéis.- dijo caminando por toda la habitación y deteniéndose frente a la pintura de Lily.- Liberadme y os daré lo que me pidáis.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que me interesa algo de lo que puedas ofrecerme?

- Los hombres de este siglo.- susurró divertida subiendo a la pintura cuyo escenario había cobrado vida. Acercó sus manos al rostro de Lily que parpadeó llena de vida y me miró suplicante.

- Severus.- murmuró su dulce voz…justo como la recordaba, melodiosa y gentil. Con un movimiento de la mano de Erzsébet volvieron a quedar sin vida sus ojos y con la velocidad de un pestañeo el fantasmagórico espectro estuvo delante de mí de nuevo.

- Puedo darle la vida si me lo pedís.- susurró acariciando las mejillas de Hermione.- Una palabra de tu boca y ella estará de nuevo en este mundo… yo me muevo en la tierra de los muertos y de las almas en desgracia y ella no es precisamente feliz querido… podríais salvarla si condenáis a esta chica… a esta insignificante jovencita que no significa nada para vos ¿No estáis cansado de obedecer órdenes querido mío? ¿No estáis hastiado de asentir como un cordero ante las leyes de Voldemort y de Dumbledore?

- No puedo condenarla.- susurré para mí mismo mirando a la castaña.- No sería justo hacer lo que me pides.

- ¿Justo?- rió malévolamente danzando en círculos a mí alrededor.- Justo, justo, justo. Nunca había escuchado a un asesino hablar tan seriamente sobre la justicia… al menos no a uno que no estuviese demente. Decidid pronto querido… yo ya moro en los pensamientos de la chiquilla y no los dejaré hasta matarla de terror y desesperación… nunca nadie ha podido expulsarme de sus pesadillas y ella no será la excepción.

Desapareció antes mis ojos fundiéndose con la fuerte brisa que abrió el ventanal de golpe.

- Entregarte a ti a cambio de ella.- susurré mirando a Hermione y a la pintura respectivamente.- Parece algo demasiado bajo incluso para alguien como yo.

* * *

- Sinceramente espero que no nos estéis haciendo perder el tiempo.- susurró Narcissa mirando a Pettigrew con desprecio y luego a Lucius con preocupación.

- Señora mía.- susurró el hombre haciendo ridículas genuflexiones y mirando a Bellatrix en busca de apoyo.- Os lo digo, no hay nadie que aprecie más Lord Snape que mi humilde persona… pero me inquieta su actitud últimamente, me preocupa que su excelencia esté tomado decisiones contrarias a los planes del amo.

- Que gran farsa.- murmuró Narcissa mirándolo con desprecio.

- Cissy.- susurró peligrosamente Bellatrix.

- Estoy seguro de que se trata de una confusión querida, pero la protección de nuestro clan está primero… debemos mantener alerta al señor oscuro ante cualquier rareza de sus miembros, aunque sea uno de los más leales, nunca se puede estar seguro.- explicó Lucius con naturalidad. Severus había sido el preferido del maestro desde hacía muchos años y ya era hora de que alguien más capacitado ocupara ese lugar.

- Lo he visto con mis propios ojos.- acusó Peter agregando más dramatismo a sus palabras.- Él noble señor se cruzó en el camino del lobo para evitar que lastimara a la misma joven que me arrebató ese día. Os los digo señorías, me preocupan mucho los sentimientos que despierta la mujer en el noble señor.

Las cuatro figuras caminaron por el oscuro sendero. A lo lejos se divisaba la imponente y vieja construcción. Pettigrew se estremeció un poco al observar la mansión Snape. Sabía que sus sospechas eran ciertas, pero también sabía que Severus siempre encontraba una manera de salirse con la suya.

- Que vergonzoso.- siseó con desprecio Bellatrix.- Exponerse a las heridas de un repugnante hombre lobo para salvar la vida de una impura mortal.

- No sabemos con qué propósito lo ha hecho.-dijo Narcissa impacientando aún más a su hermana.

- ¡Basta ya Narcissa!- exclamó mirándola retadoramente.

- Vamos, vamos.- las tranquilizó Lucius.- Pronto sabremos de qué se trata todo esto.

Llegaron a las puertas de la antigua construcción y entraron a la misma sin llamar previamente. Todos sabían que Snape vivía solo, sin otros vampiros de baja casta como sirvientes a diferencia de los Malfoy y los Black.

Bellatrix apuró el paso subiendo la amplia escalinata de mármol oscuro. Los demás la seguían a duras penas. Pettigrew era el segundo, le seguía Lucius y finalmente Narcissa que se negaba a aceptar las infames acusaciones de Peter y temía que en un acceso de cólera, Bellatrix se volviera contra ella y terminara contándole a su esposo la verdadera relación que mantenía con Snape.

Bellatrix recorrió el pasillo del piso superior abriendo en inspeccionando cada una de las habitaciones el mismo. Al llegar a la última antes de que colocara su mano en el pomo de la puerta esta se abrió de golpe. Severus estaba de pie frente a ella vestido impecablemente y sin ningún rastro de la batalla con el hombre lobo.

- Ah Severus.- exclamó un poco confundida al principio, pero luego continuó el ataque.- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Qué?- cuestionó mirándola como a una orate.- ¿A que os referís? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí?

- ¿Dónde está la mujer por la que le dais la espalda al clan? ¿Ahora os dedicáis a salvar vidas mortales? ¿Qué pensaría el maestro si se enterara?

Severus la continuó mirando impasible y desvió la mirada cuando llegaron los otros tres personajes. Una sonrisa maliciosa se materializó en su rostro y comenzó a reír amargamente.

- Esto obviamente es obra vuestra.- dijo mirando a Pettigrew.- ¿No es así?

- ¿Dónde está?- repitió Bellatrix.- Debéis saber que mi deber es asesinarla y luego referir todo esto al señor oscuro.

Snape dejó la puerta entreabierta y se dirigió a un rincón oscuro de la habitación. Volvió trayendo en brazos a una joven que distaba mucho de estar saludable y lozana. Apoyó los pies de la mujer en el suelo y la sostuvo con ambas manos en la cintura mostrando las profundas heridas en el cuello y la parte superior del pecho de la chica.

- ¿Os referís a esta mortal?- preguntó moviéndola macabramente. La joven se balanceaba prisionera de los vaivenes del hombre como una especie de cadavérica marioneta y Severus jugaba el papel de un morboso titiritero y se divertía notablemente con los rostros de los singulares visitantes.

- Seguro que no será esa.- dijo Bellatrix mirando a Peter oscuramente.- Pettigrew ¿Cómo es la mujer?

- Señora mía.- tembló el hombre maldiciendo su suerte.- Sí es ella pero… pero.

- Sabía que todo esto era una pérdida de tiempo.- susurró complacida Narcissa mirando a su esposo con aburrimiento.

- Teníais razón querida.- replicó en el mismo tono Lucius.

Bellatrix surcó la cara de Peter con un zarpazo dejando una profunda herida en la mejilla izquierda del mismo. Pettigrew imploró perdón y se alejó corriendo del lugar. La pelinegra miró con desprecio a Severus y se le acercó apretando los dientes.

- Siempre os salís con la vuestra Severus.- dijo lentamente.- pero un día no seréis tan rápido ni tan astuto y entonces yo misma me encargaré de sepultarte vivo.

- Esperaré con ansias ese momento.- dijo mirándola con desprecio.- Pero sabed querida dama que ese mismo día saldré de la tumba y cuando surja el alba os sacaré de vuestro precioso ataúd y clavaré una estaca en vuestro corazón. Ya me encargaré de referir esta grosera interrupción al maestro.

Bellatrix le arrojó una última mirada de odio y se marchó del lugar seguida de cerca por Narcissa quien dedicó una cómplice sonrisa al pelinegro antes de seguirla.

- ¿Pensáis matarla?- preguntó Lucius observando fijamente a la mujer y a Snape respectivamente.

- No.- respondió Severus observando a la chica divertido y acariciando su cuello con lujuria.- Sería una agradable esclava y su sangre amigo mío… su sangre merece ser probada una vez más.

* * *

Snape suspiró con alivio cuando observó a los personajes alejarse desde el ventanal de la habitación. Un suave gemido capturó su atención y se giró a mirar a la chica. Se aproximó hasta el diván donde reposaba el maltrecho cuerpo y se detuvo frente al mismo.

Dejarla morir era la mejor opción, de esa forma la libraría del poder de Erzsébet. Sin embargo, fallecer por la mordida de un vampiro era una de las experiencias más dolorosas por las que un humano podía pasar.

- ¿Y qué más da?- dijo en voz alta caminando hacia la puerta con toda la intención de abandonarla a su suerte. Escuchó mientras se marchaba cómo la respiración de la mujer se hacía más intensa. Regresó sus pasos se sentó juntó al diván de mala gana.- Estúpida mortal, sólo me has traído más y más problemas desde la primera vez que te vi.

La mujer tiritaba con violencia y ardía en fiebre. Severus sólo la miraba sin hacer nada, hasta que una suave y fría mano se posó en las suyas. Hermione abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo miró inexpresivamente por unos instantes.

- Te dije que te alejaras.- masculló el hombre con odio.- Te dije que te apartaras pero no… tenías que jugar a la santa conmigo ¿De verdad crees que tu vida me importa un poco?- siseó ácidamente apartando bruscamente sus manos del contacto.- Piensa de nuevo.

Se levantó irritado dispuesto esta vez a dejarla a morir en aquella fría habitación. Observó como su semblante se crispaba y cerraba los ojos de nuevo con un profundo gesto de dolor. Colocó sus manos sobre el pecho y se agitó oprimiéndolo. Esta vez su mirada se detuvo en el imponente óleo que colgaba sobre la pared recordando la oferta de Erzsébet.

- Tener a Lily de nuevo condenándote a ti.- repitió aunque ya Hermione no lo escuchaba víctima del dolor.- Tu suerte no cambiaría mucho… no tienes familia, ni hogar, ni posesiones. Estás totalmente desamparada. Acepto Erzsébet.- dijo sabiendo que ella lo estaría escuchando.- Pero no la tomaré por la fuerza… ella misma se entregará a mi.

La levantó con más suavidad y la llevó a la habitación que habían abandonado. La depositó en la cama y apartó todas las ropas ensangrentadas que habían quedado sobre la misma. Apartó unos rizos castaños de su rostro y acarició su mejilla como un gentil amante.

- Perdóname.- murmuró con amargura.- Pero comparada con la de ella, tu vida parece no valer nada ante mis ojos.- Posó sus labios suavemente sobre los de ella y observó como en la piel de su pecho ahora desnudo, justo debajo de la herida se formaba una pequeña marca, semejante a una pequeña flor de lis… prueba inequívoca de que Báthory había escuchado sus palabras y sellado el contrato. No había vuelta atrás ni forma de regresar ahora.

* * *

**Al fin lo he terminado y miren como me ha costado… espero sus reviews ¡¡Pero muchooooooos reviews!! Ja! PORFIS PORFIS : )**

Gracias a:**MAGGIEHP****, ****sindzero****, ****Lina Snape****, ****Hara Eslitere****, ****neysha****, ****Zaira Malfoy****, ****mustachi****, ****Kambrin Potter****, Dark Witch,**** HoneyBeeM****, ****dulceysnape****, ****Cleoru Misumi****.**

**Quiero pedirles a todos que visiten deviantart y vean la increíble obra de Neysha… ¡¡Está demasiado genial!! Véanlo todos por favor. Está inspirado en el fic. Neysha perdóname por no responderte antes estaba un pelín ocupada y no había revisado mi correo. He hecho un dibujo también, pero no es tan sorprendente como el de ella ji x.x De todas formas es referente a un próximo capítulo. Ya les avisaré. Besitos con sabor a Snappy XD.****  
**


	6. Instintos Primarios

**_"El blanco que se agita y emborrona.  
Las palabras son olvidadas.  
Las lágrimas flotan en alguna parte.  
Di mi nombre.  
La oscuridad rota te abraza"_**

* * *

Tres hombres miraban el fuego arder con diferentes e insondables pensamientos corriendo por sus mentes. Dos de ellos tenían profundos ojos azules, calmados, penetrantes y sutiles. El tercero los tenía grises, muy similares a las nebulosas que transitaban en este momento por su cabeza. Era un gris fuerte, con destellos salvajes que a veces podían transformarse en orbes cálidas y gentiles, tanto como crueles y malignos… justo ahora albergaban esta última característica.

- Ya han transcurrido más de tres días ¿acaso vamos a esperar por más tiempo? Hay que buscarla inmediatamente y estoy completamente seguro de que se encuentra cautiva por esa escoria. No puedo entender cómo vosotros dos aún confiáis en Snape.

- Ya, ya Sirius.- lo increpó paternalmente Albus.- Que te hayáis enamorado de esa chiquilla no es razón para culpar a Severus por su desaparición.

- ¿Os burláis de mí?- estalló con furia levantándose del sillón.

- Nadie se burla de vos.- medió Remus masajeando los surcos de su frente con impaciencia.- Pero no tenéis pruebas de que ha sido Snape ¿Para qué la querría?

- Como su discípula. Vos mismo has dicho infinidad de veces que ha estado buscando una por los últimos diez años.

- ¿Y creéis que él escogería a una mujer como Hermione?- rió por lo bajo Remus.- No conocéis a Severus como yo, él no busca una mujer con la beldad bucólica y sencilla que está intrínseca en Hermione. Él busca algo grandioso y portentoso que este dispuesto a entregarse a él y a la vida inmortal sin peros ni obstáculos y como bien sabéis, nuestra amiga no llena esos cánones. Jamás se entregaría de buen grado a uno de la misma especie que el asesino de sus padres.

- Sois ingenuo Remus.- fue la respuesta de Sirius.- Sé que él es el responsable de su desaparición y tal vez cuando escuchen mis palabras ya será demasiado tarde.- salió del estudio dando un portazo que hizo suspirar a Dumbledore.

- Aunque me duela aceptarlo pienso como él.- anunció mirando con preocupación a Lupin.

- ¿Por qué no le habéis dado la razón entonces señor?

- Sirius es impulsivo.- explicó el anciano.- Habría corrido al castillo de Severus sin importar la hora y al alba sólo nos quedarían cenizas de su cuerpo. No, necesito que alguien con mente fría averigüe lo que sucedió Remus.

- Estoy dispuesto a ir ahora mismo de ser necesario.

- No.- negó levantándose y estudiando la vista nocturna a través del ventanal.- Mañana al primer cantar del gallo necesito que partas, ahora es muy arriesgado. Casi puedo sentir el peligro soplando en nuestros cuellos, la maldad flota en el aire Remus… algo siniestro está libre ahora, no sé lo que es, pero está muy cerca.

* * *

Remus sabía perfectamente que aunque Sirius y Dumbledore no mencionaran nada, ambos lo juzgaban internamente. Él estaba seguro de que la desaparición de Hermione era en gran parte su responsabilidad.

Cada día se levantaba y sentía el mismo vacío, como si una parte de su esencia se escapara y se internara en una oscuridad abisal. Todos los favores y las personas a las que salvara nunca serían suficientes para expiar sus culpas.

- Remus, sé que creéis que todo esto es obra vuestra, pero recordad que nosotros tampoco le advertimos a esa chiquilla acerca de todos los peligros que corría aquí.- lo tranquilizó el anciano mientras él montaba el alazán con la culpabilidad reflejada en el rostro.

- Mi deber era protegerla.- susurró casi inaudiblemente estrujando las riendas hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos por el esfuerzo.- Era mi deber como guardián velar por ella y quizás yo… quizás yo mismo le he condenado.

- Yo lo dudo muchacho.- susurró el hombre tanteando su espalda. Remus no dijo más al respecto y espoleó al caballo con ímpetu tomando la dirección del castillo de Severus.

Remus era un hombre pacífico que no acostumbraba a portar armas consigo, pero esa mañana, la espada algo herrumbrosa colgada de su cinto era indispensable. Había querido tomar los votos sacerdotales cuando contaba apenas con quince años, claro que la mordida de Fenrir había derrumbado todos sus planes. ¿Cómo podría ser un hombre una bestia asesina a ratos y un santo al mismo tiempo?

Dumbledore lo acogió en la vicaría y le enseñó todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Él era uno de los cinco guardianes, su misión era proteger al débil, sin importar su condición. Era el más brillante, el más diplomático y el más correcto de los cinco, sólo tenía un pequeño problema.

La fachada gótica surgió ante sus cansados ojos y abandonó la montura elevando decenas de plegarias a cada paso que avanzaba. Entró al castillo y subió las escalinatas de dos en dos. Casi gritó de frustración cuando observó la veintena de puertas a lo largo de todo el pasillo, no recordaba que hubiesen tantas. Inspeccionó cada una de ellas hasta llegar a la final, pero sus ojos no estaban preparados para lo que verían.

Cuando la abrió un aroma de rosas mezclado con sangre inundó todos sus sentidos y tuvo que sostenerse de la manilla para no perder la conciencia ante la lascivia que lo embargó. Se acercó hasta la cama en el centro de la habitación y la miró dormitar, con la herida aún abierta en el costado de su cuello y en el pecho virginal apenas cubierto por la frazada. Su cuerpo se removía presa del dolor y sus manos oprimían con fuerza los pliegues de los almohadones, pero Remus no pensaba, pues todo su cuerpo y su mente estaban obnubilados, él sólo sentía y algo lo estaba empujando, a catarla, a probarla.

Caminó hasta ella y se detuvo a observar su pecho subir y bajar con extrema dificultad. Sus ojos, sus manos y su cuerpo, todo le pesaba. Se sentía adolorido por cada minuto que pasaba sin tocarla. Se sentó en una esquina a observarle y tomó una profunda bocanada cargada de ese sensual hálito.

Apartó uno de los rizos castaños que reposaba sobre su rostro y la levantó con suavidad por la cintura apretándola con dureza cuando percibió sus ojos abrirse lentamente.

- Remus.- susurró ella arqueándose cuando él acarició su cuello con los dedos bajando hasta el pecho.- ¿Qué hacéis?

La hizo quedar frente a su rostro y busco sus labios con frustración y deseo. Hermione trató de apartarlo, pero no tenía fuerzas para ello, incluso cuando el retiró la poca ropa que la cubría, incluso cuando sus dedos rozaron la herida de su cuello haciéndola sacudirse por el dolor, no pudo apartarse. En unos segundos una fuerza titánica los separó y Remus desenvainó presto su espada colocándola al nivel de la garganta de su contrincante.

- Remus.- masculló Severus apartando el filo tediosamente.- Después de tantos años todavía caes en el viejo abracadabra.- Lupin parpadeó varias veces, como despertando de una fantasía y se apartó con rapidez del cuerpo inerte.

- Severus… ¿qué estaba haciendo?

- Aparentemente iniciando los ritos de una feroz cópula.- respondió groseramente el pelinegro cubriendo a la castaña con las sábanas de nuevo y dejando caer sobre sus labios entreabiertos unas gotas de la sustancia malva que reposaba en la encimera colindante a la cama. Hermione volvió a dormir sedada por el brebaje.

- ¿Tú… tú le has hecho esto?- tembló percatándose de la profundidad de las heridas.

- Nosotros. Mejor di, nosotros le hemos hecho esto.- dijo Severus halándolo por la manga de la roída camisa y llevándolo fuera de la habitación hasta el estudio.

- ¡Esto es totalmente imperdonable!- vociferó Remus asiendo a Severus por la levita.- ¡A una chiquilla! ¡Por Dios, a una virgen Severus!

- No estaba en mis cabales cuando lo hice.- explicó soltándose del agarre y exhalando una profunda bocanada de aire.

- ¡Estás demente!- estalló.- Y yo que te defendía de las acusaciones de Sirius, pero efectivamente eres un asesino, un sádico sediento de sangre.

- Vaya que amable, supongo que ahora debo darte las gracias.- un rugido salvaje y brutal escapó de la boca de Remus cuando descargó un zarpazo en el rostro del vampiro.

- Malnacido.- masculló.

- Eso es, enójate, sal de tus casillas Lupin.- rió por lo bajo Snape limpiándose la sangre de la cortada y observando los ojos del licántropo teñidos de rojo.- Hablemos de igual a igual, de bestia a bestia.

- ¡Serás juzgado por esto!- una voz profunda y gutural salía ahora del cuerpo de Remus.

- Tres días lleva conmigo, tres noches también.- dijo Severus escupiendo sus palabras.- Y hace tres noches fue luna llena ¿verdad Remus? De seguro no lo has olvidado. Probablemente saliste a dar un paseo nocturno cuando rapté a tu protegida ¿O acaso no lo recuerdas? Tal vez yo pueda refrescar esa difusa memoria tuya.- dijo dejándolo solo unos momentos y regresando con una camisa desgarrada y ensangrentada.

Remus se dejó caer con fuerza y desfallecimiento en un sillón cuando Snape le mostró la prenda. Cubrió su rostro con las dos manos y dejó que el remordimiento finalmente se apoderara de su maltrecho cuerpo.

- Las heridas no se las infringiste a ella.- explicó Severus.- Yo se las transmití a través de la mordida. En su herida están concentradas todas las que sufrí esa noche. Estaba demasiado herido para pensar con claridad y ella con esa maldita amabilidad, esa maldita gracia… ese maldito aroma.

- ¡Cállate!- gritó el castaño perdiendo los estribos y volviéndolo a golpear.- Debiste morir, debiste morir y dejarla sin mancha, sin mácula. Ahora llevará a rastras toda tu condena, ahora no será libre nunca más.

- Ella no es una vampira.

- ¿Qué más da lo que sea ahora?- continuó burlándose de sus palabras.- Por salvar tu vida has condenado la suya.

- ¿Yo la he condenado?- repitió enfurecido el pelinegro, con sus ojos ensombreciéndose aún más.- Yo la he salvado de tus fauces, la he salvado de las garras de Pettigrew y de las de Sirius y te atreves a insinuar que yo la he condenado. Que fácil es para ti hablar cuando llevas esas fachas de hombre santo y humilde, cuando no vas por ahí convertido en la bestia que eres, cuando no estás ofuscado por el velo de la lujuria como hacía unos minutos ¿Tú también lo sientes no es así? También lo respiras y te llama, te incita… la deseas, la deseas desde el primer instante en que la viste.

- ¡He dicho que te calles!- exclamó empujándolo en contra de una pared y sosteniéndolo en el aire.- No compares tus instintos animales con el afecto que yo le profeso.

- ¿Afecto? Querrás decir adoración.- se burló con una media sonrisa.- Anda ve.- logró zafarse y abrir la puerta.- Ve y sálvala de nuevo. Hazla sentir el amor puro y verdadero.

El rostro de Remus palideció y Severus lo miró extrañado. La silueta de una mujer se hallaba recargada sobre la entrada de la otra habitación y miraba al guardián con faz burlona y macabra. Soltó una risa maliciosa y desapareció tornándose en una estela oscura antes de arrojarle un beso con los dedos.

- Santo Dios.- murmuró casi sin voz. Apartó a Snape y volvió a la habitación en la que reposaba el cuerpo de la chica. La encontró de pie apoyada en un muro, con el terror dibujado en el semblante.

- La he visto, la he visto.- no paraba de repetir con la mirada desorbitada.- Me ha marcado, me ha marcado para siempre.

- Calma Hermione.- susurró Remus observando con terror la marca en su pecho y cubriéndola con su vieja capa.- Te llevaré a la vicaría.

- No.- negó con terror.- Ella está allí afuera, está esperándome.

- Escúchame pequeña, no hay nada allí afuera.- trató de tranquilizarla.- El sol está brillando.

- No puedo irme, ella me está esperando.- repitió temblando por el temor.

- Erzsébet.- susurró Remus girándose a encarar a Snape con desasosiego.

- Así parece.- susurró Severus esquivando la mirada. Remus la tomó en brazos y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación. Cualquiera que fuera el estado de Hermione, estaría más segura fuera de aquel lugar.- No la sacarás de aquí. Te matarán y no quiero pensar lo que le harán a ella para antes de que hayas completado la mitad del recorrido hasta la vicaría.

- Apártate.

- Se razonable Remus.- Snape rodó los ojos.- ¿Crees que no saben que estás aquí? Te aseguro que algunos han pasado estos tres días custodiando las puertas del castillo y esperando uno de mis descuidos para lanzarse sobre ella.

- ¿Y mientras tanto tú que has hecho?- preguntó ácidamente.

- Si tu pregunta es si la he tomado, la respuesta es no. Puedes estar tranquilo, no he mancillado a tu delicada flor, pero no la sacarás de aquí.

- Entonces yo no me iré.

- Perfecto, por mí no hay ningún problema.- dijo arrebatándole a la mujer de los brazos, que curiosamente se relajó con su contacto y dejó de temblar.

- Severus.- escuchó Remus cuando él la posó con delicadeza en la cama.- Ella me está acechando.

- Ella no te tocará.- escuchó susurrar a Severus con una dulzura que se le antojó extraña.- Yo no lo permitiré.

Remus apartó la mirada con repulsa cuando la miró posar su mano con delicadeza en el cabello del hombre y acercarlo hasta sus labios y ahí al tiempo que se besaban con suavidad él sentía latir en sus venas la ira. Apretó los puños con furia y maldijo internamente su suerte.

* * *

Cada día las misma oraciones vacías, los mismos libros utópicos y el incensario mezclándose con su sangre y destruyendo poco a poco su espíritu, condenándolo a una pasión que no quería vivir, a una realidad que se negaba a aceptar. Ahora poco importaba todo. Ahora todo estaba mutilado y nada sería igual, porque era un tonto que todavía creía en la bondad, porque todavía era indulgente.

Harry se hallaba en el viejo sillón de su padre observando con furia el óleo de su madre descansar sobre la chimenea ¿Cuál había sido su error? ¿Por qué no podía dar con la pista del asesino de sus padres?

- Vampiros.- susurró como si la palabra le quemara.

Desde que tenía quince años se había encargado de ellos. Conocía todos los métodos. Estacas, plata, crucifijos y agua bendita. La biblia, el rosario y la luz del día… todo y nada. Había perdido la cuenta de todos los ataúdes que había profanado. Ya no los cuantificaba y si por casualidad recaía en esa pésima costumbre, los comparaba con las cifras de cadáveres de niños, mujeres y hombres inocentes con los que se había topado.

- Pero aún así.- se dijo a sí mismo apretando la mandíbula.- Aún así no puedo dar con esa escoria.

- La mañana está preciosa.- susurró una chica pelirroja y menuda interrumpiendo sus meditaciones.- No os gustaría salir a pasear un rato.

- Espero a Remus querida.-se disculpó sonriendo a pesar de lo sombrío de sus anteriores pensamientos.

- Oh, ha llegado una carta acerca de él.- explicó ella.- La han traído de la vicaría.

- ¿Y bien?

- No la he leído si es lo que vos pensáis.- dijo ella sonrojándose

- Querida mía.- dijo el sonriente levantándose.- Te conozco y me habéis revelado el contenido de la esquela antes de que yo mismo la leyera. Si tuviéramos más de diez años casados en lugar de uno no podría conocerte mejor.

- Estaba preocupada por vos.- dijo ella estrujando sus manos apenada por verse descubierta tan fácilmente.

- No estoy molesto Ginny.- susurró besándola en la frente.- Decidme que decía la carta y en paz.

- Remus no está en la vicaría, está en el castillo de Severus cumpliendo una misión según afirma Dumbledore.

- ¿Una misión en el castillo de Snape?- susurró con repulsión Harry.- ¿Qué podría estar haciendo en ese horrible lugar?

- No lo sé, no decía nada más la carta.- dijo ella observándolo fijamente.

- Tal vez Sirius pueda contarme algo.- dijo pensativo rascándose el mentón.- A pesar de todas las loas que le prodigan Dumbledore y Remus a Severus, no estoy convencido de su lealtad.

- ¿Partirás ahora?- susurró ella observando con precaución el brillo y la determinación en sus ojos verduscos.

- No, primero vamos a dar ese paseo que tanto anheláis.- dijo sonriéndole y tranquilizando su corazón por unos segundos.- Partiré en la noche, de nada serviría hacerlo ahora con el sol besando la tierra todavía… Sirius no estaría despierto.

- Harry, te lo suplico.- susurró tuteándolo como sólo hacía cuando estaba juntos en la intimidad o cuando estaba seriamente consternada por algún asunto.- No te pongas en peligro. No duermo cuando no estas en casa acechando a esas bestias. No más noches en vela, te lo pido, no más noches temiendo por tu vida y esperando a que llegues con la luz del alba.

- Mi padre era un cazador de vampiros y demonios. Dedicó su vida a proteger vidas inocentes de algunos de esos monstruos. Yo debo seguir sus pasos.

- Tú no eres tu padre Harry.- dijo ella con frustración.- Hazlo por nuestro hijo.

- Precisamente por él lo estoy haciendo.- dijo acariciando el vientre de la mujer que se notaba un poco hinchado a pesar del pavoroso vestido turquesa que la cubría.- Estaré bien, nací con buena estrella.

- ¿Para qué me molesto en discutir?- susurró ella cediendo como siempre ante los argumentos de su esposo… después de todo, por eso se había enamorado de él en primera instancia.

- Es lo que yo digo ¿para qué nos molestamos en discutir?- dijo besándola con dulzura y acariciando su espalda.

* * *

A pesar de lo que todos dijeran, Lucius si creía en las palabras de Pettigrew. Sabía que la basura de Snape se llevaba a su esposa al lecho desde hacía varios años. Sin embargo, últimamente parecía haberla dejado a un lado y estaba seguro de que todo se debía a esa mujer de la que hablaba Peter a cada instante.

Ese día cuando pararon en el castillo del vampiro, sus ansias de venganza se acrecentaron cuando notó como el pelinegro se salía con la suya de nuevo. Admiraba esa capacidad que tenía Severus para enredar las cosas a su favor, incluso ante los ojos del maestro.

Bellatrix había insistido siempre en que se trataba de un traidor encubierto y a pesar de compartir el mismo punto de vista, él si se había cuidado de referirlo delante de todos. No era necesario hablar más de la cuenta, cuando se diera el momento preciso él lo sabría y tomaría las medidas necesarias. Y ese momento estaba tan cerca que podía palparlo es sus dedos, podía saborearlo.

Aquella misma noche, en la que se había mantenido tan tranquilo y sereno mientras Severus fingía que su presa no tenía la menor importancia para él, cuando la bamboleaba ante sus ojos como si fuera una posesión inútil, mientras se burlaba de todos ellos… él sabía, él lo sabía muy bien. No era cualquier cosa la que llevaba en sus manos. Una virgen, una virgen que lo podía convertir en algo mucho más poderoso de lo que ahora era el maestro era lo que tenía en su poder Severus y él lo sabía.

Todos estos años en los que todos rieron a sus espaldas y lo creyeron un mequetrefe mientras otro se acostaba con su mujer… todos estos años, él estaba apunto de cobrarlos. Y esa chiquilla que pretendía Severus desmerecer como si se tratara de un burdo objeto para engañar a todos, esa chiquilla lo ayudaría. Y entonces Lucius sería el que reiría.

* * *

Me he tardado un montón en subir cap… ya lo sé

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOO! LO SIENTO! LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOO! u.u

Había estado muy ocupada y esas excusas mierdas que ahorita pugnan por salir de mi boca… imagínenme de rodillas pidiéndoles perdón ¿vale?

Gracias **dUlCe InVieRnO****, ****Annkora****, Anbel, ****Hara Eslitere****, ****Zaira Malfoy****, ****Lina SnapeKambrin Potter****, ****Wirnya****, ****neysha****, ****Cleoru Misumi****.** Ls amo por sus reviews de verás que lo hago con cada vibra de mi ser. Perdónenmeeee! Les prometo que tartaré de postear el próximo capítulo pronto. Muak besos.


	7. Milady

**_"Ah, dear friend I remember the night  
The moon and the dreams we shared  
Your trembling paw in my hand  
Dreaming of that northern land  
Touching me with a kiss of a beast"_**

* * *

- Trabaja en tu digitación.- dijo Severus impaciente apoyándose en el piano de cola que ocupaba todo el centro del inmenso y para variar oscuro salón.

- Estoy tratando.- dijo ella en el mismo tono moviendo sus dedos tan rápido como podía.

- Hazte a un lado.- la apartó del banco exasperado.- Arruinas un clásico. Si Bach reviviera volvería a morir de escucharte tocar.

- No tienes que ser tan rudo.- dijo ella resoplando.

- Calla, lo estás arruinando.- murmuró cerrando los ojos y tocando por instinto.

- Extraño la música de Sirius.- le dijo en voz baja a Remus sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole melancólicamente.

- Las puertas están abiertas querida.- dijo Severus un tanto molesto sin siquiera girarse a mirarlos.

- Vamos a respirar un poco de aire fresco.- le dijo el licántropo levantándose sonriente.

* * *

- A veces se comporta como un niño malcriado.- dijo frunciendo el labio mientras caminaban por el prado.

- Podemos volver a la vicaría cuando lo desees, ya han pasado dos semanas desde que…- la miró avergonzado.

- Remus.- susurró tomando su brazo.- Deja de culparte por lo que pasó y sonríeme como antes.

- Me temo que ahora mis sonrisas no te son tan gratas como las de alguien más.- dijo sardónicamente.

- ¿Estás celoso?- preguntó mirándolo extrañada.- ¿De Severus? Remus por favor.

- Mírame un instante.- susurró acariciando su rostro y haciéndola encararlo.- Querida amiga, mataría por un poco de ese brillo del que están cargados tus ojos cuando lo miras a él.

- Tú eres mi caballero Remus.- dijo apartando su mano y sosteniéndola entre las suyas cálidamente.- Eres leal, cariñoso y dulce.

- Pero no soy Severus.- respondió con cansancio.

- Eso es lo mejor de ti.

- No, eso es lo que odias de mi.- murmuró asiéndola por la cintura y acercándola hasta unir sus caras.- ¿Por qué no pude encontrarte primero que él?

- Sí, lo hiciste. Él no me conoce como tú, el no me comprende como tú lo haces. - susurró posando su mejilla en la del hombre.- Cuando todo esto termine Remus, me casaré contigo.

- Eso es imposible.

- Vivo en el castillo de un vampiro y estoy abrazando a un hombre lobo, te suplico que no hablemos de cosas imposibles.- dijo divertida, pero luego se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando observó la expresión dolida de Remus.

- Mejor regresamos, se hace tarde.- dijo separándose de ella.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Remus?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Snape extrañada.

- No lo sé, no soy su niñera.- masculló ácidamente Severus sin dejar de estudiar las llamas que crepitaban en la chimenea.

- No ha comido bien los últimos días.- explicó ella ignorando el tono áspero y mirando sus manos llenas de harina. Se sentía aliviada de que Severus no tuviera ningún tipo de sirvientes, al menos en aquel castillo podía ser de alguna utilidad a diferencia de lo que era en la vicaría.

- La luna llena fue hace apenas una semana, esa clase de comportamiento es normal en un hombre lobo.- explicó levantándose para abandonar la habitación.

- Espera.- musitó ella tomándolo por el brazo y soltándolo instantáneamente.- Yo... quería agradecerte por haberme ayudado ese día.

- No es necesario.- dijo limpiándose con fastidio la manga de la levita ahora con una pequeña mancha blanca.- Nuestra deuda está saldada, no cualquier joven ofrece su sangre tan gentilmente como tú lo hiciste, podría decirse que eres la santa patrona de los condenados.- le dio más énfasis a esta última frase, tratando de sonar lo más sarcástico posible.

- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que mostrar maneras tan bruscas Severus?- cuestionó ella meneando la cabeza.- No logro entenderte, a veces eres amable y hasta dulce.- recordó la delicadeza con la que la había tratado y cuidado el día siguiente de aquella nefasta noche, pero tan pronto como Remus había aparecido, su actitud hacia ella había cambiado por completo.- Pero ahora quieres aparentar que eres frío y cruel.

- Perdóname si no lleno tus cánones de exigencia.- dijo apartándola con fastidio de la puerta.- Es un alivio que tengas a tu caballero para solucionar ese problema.

Hermione tragó fuerte y lo observó alejarse por el pasillo ¿les había seguido y escuchado su conversación con Remus? Respiró profundamente y encogió los hombros, nunca entendería a los hombres, más valía ir a sacar el pan del viejo horno antes de que se quemara.

* * *

Esperó pacientemente sentada sin moverse y casi sin pestañear en aquella cama a que diera la medianoche. Se levantó cuando escuchó el ruido del reloj en el estudio llenar los viejos y góticos muros del lugar. Abrió la puerta y abandonó la habitación, asegurándose el broche de la capa oscura sobre el cuello del vestido blanco que llevaba. Se cuidó muy bien de colocar el crucifijo en un lugar visible y luego, mientras descendía por las escaleras, escondió su rostro en el capuchón.

Se encaminó hacia la cocina y abrió la puerta que colindaba al patio y a la caballeriza. Miró al alazán que dormitaba plácidamente junto a un pura sangre azabache que la miró con recelo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la barrera.

- Supongo que si es cierto que las cosas se parecen a sus dueños.- dijo suprimiendo una sonrisa y acariciando con ligereza la cabeza del alazán mientras abría la reja y lo liberaba.- Gabrielle.- susurró abrazándose al cuello del animal con suavidad.- Te necesito esta noche, para ser libre Gabrielle ¿harías eso por mí?

El caballo resopló y esperó mansamente a que ella lo montara. Hermione lo espoleó ligeramente y cuando estuvieron en el exterior le dedicó una profunda mirada al castillo que empezaba a dejar atrás.

-Vamos Gabrielle.- murmuró tomando las riendas con fuerza y haciendo corcovear al animal en dos patas.

Cabalgó con ímpetu, llenando sus pulmones con aire helado a cada metro que recorría, dejando que la brisa nocturna apartara el capuchón de su cabeza y zafara el listón que sujetaba sus rizos. Después de un rato, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, miró a su izquierda como una sombra pasaba entre los abetos y cuando escuchó los aullidos supo que estaba rodeada por ellos. Gabrielle también los sintió y empezó a correr con más potencia.

- Calmado.- dijo tratando de sosegarse más a sí misma que al caballo.- Tranquilo Gabrielle.

La montura se alzó de nuevo en sus dos patas traseras cuando dos lobos los interceptaron, provocando que Hermione se sujetara de sus crines y soltara un chillido por el susto. Sintió a la bestia temblar bajo su cuerpo mientras los dos canes se acercaban acechándolos. Escuchó los gruñidos y los jadeos también a sus espaldas y apretó el crucifijo con una mano. Se armó de valor y espoleó al caballo con fuerza encarando a los dos lobos que comenzaron a correr en su dirección.

- ¡No te acobardes Gabrielle!- exclamó moviendo las riendas fuertemente provocando que el animal golpeara con el cuello a uno de los canes cuando saltó hacia ellos. En ese momento el otro lobo se lanzó sobre la joven y atrapó en sus fauces la tela de la capa haciéndola caer del caballo. Hermione soltó el broche y corrió internándose en el bosque con la manada pisándole los talones.

Juró por lo bajo cuando un riachuelo se cruzó en su camino y rezó para que no fuera tan profundo. Se metió rápido y sin pensarlo dos veces, estremeciéndose por el frío que enseguida entumeció los dedos de sus pies y sus manos. Llegó hasta la otra orilla tiritando, pero no pudo parar allí. Miró con terror a los lobos gruñir del otro lado, pero en vez de cruzar el lago como ella lo había hecho lo rodearon y desaparecieron de su vista.

Podía observar su aliento mientras respiraba frenéticamente y miraba a todas partes, esperando que alguna bestia saltara sobre ella de nuevo. Pero no podía paralizarse ahora. Corrió sintiendo como la falda mojada daba latigazos a sus piernas y miró con cautela como la luz de la luna apenas iluminaba algunas coníferas. Anduvo un poco más y escuchó un aullido lejano.

Se detuvo frente a un nogal y trató de subir, pero la tela empapada le pesaba. Se quitó el vestido y los zapatos con las manos temblorosas quedándose en un sencillo camisón y una enagua casi transparente, escuchando los aullidos acercarse cada vez más y más. Trepó al árbol con toda la agilidad y la presteza que le fue posible en ese momento y algunos segundos después observó como de entre las sombras surgían las figuras de cuatro lobos que ladraron al verla sentada en una fuerte rama asiéndose al tronco como si se tratara del cuerpo de un amante.

Los animales olfatearon el vestido impregnado de su aroma, de la fragancia de su miedo y empezaron a rodear el nogal, esperando que la presa finalmente cayera. Ese era el final pensó ella; nadie la encontraría en aquel lugar y en algún momento tendría que bajar, ya fuera por decisión propia o cuando su cuerpo inerte no soportara más la inanición o el cansancio. Se estremeció cuando los lobos mordieron el vestido y empezaron a forcejear como si se tratara de un pedazo de su carne.

Esperó todo lo pacientemente que le fue posible a su cuerpo, pero los animales no se fueron. Estaban sedientos de su sangre… para variar ellos también. Y ahí en ese insólito momento, recordó todas las reacciones de esos tres hombres. En Sirius la verdad, no era algo impresionante. Por Cristo santo, podría jurarse que ese hombre respiraba y vivía en una perenne obscenidad; pero a Remus, nunca lo había observado de esa manera y aunque ella sabía perfectamente que no era indiferente al hombre, nunca pensó que podría reaccionar de aquella forma. Lupin siempre mostró un cariño cargado de calidez y respeto, características totalmente disímiles de ese hombre que la había besado a la fuerza hacía menos de una semana.

Finalmente estaba Severus, que era el meollo de todo lo que estaba rondando por su mente. La tomaba y la soltaba tan bruscamente que su cordura ya estaba empezando a mellar, haciéndola ver siluetas de mujeres cadavéricas por todo el castillo. Palpó la herida de su cuello y cerró los ojos con lubricidad.

- Severus.- susurró apretando la venda un tanto humedecida.- Severus.

Quería repetir su nombre, repetirlo cientos de veces hasta lograr decirlo una sola vez sin que ese fuerte estremecimiento bailara por toda su médula humedeciéndola y haciéndola agitarse como una lunática. Podía ver sus ojos frente a ella, sus labios moviéndose con furia sobre los suyos, a veces su boca dibujando la suya con suavidad, sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo mientras hincaba sus colmillos en su pecho virginal… podía ver sus ojos negros ahora. Estaba temblando pero no sólo por el frío, estaba hipnotizada, embrujada por aquel hombre.

- ¿Qué demonios haces allá arriba?- escuchó el profundo tono de voz que casi la hizo precipitarse hacia abajo.- Estúpida mortal, no puedo dejar de vigilarte por cinco minutos sin que cometas una sandez. Baja de ahí.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con la mirada penetrante y cruel de Snape, que la observaba con reprobación desde abajo con los lobos calmados junto a él como si se tratara de cachorros pequeños.

- Baja de ahí.- repitió exacerbado y con desprecio. Hermione negó efusivamente con sus dientes castañeando sin perder de vista a los lobos que refregaban su piel contra la capa del vampiro.- Son simples bestias, no te harán daño.

Hermione trató de incorporarse pero un resbalón la hizo sostenerse más fuertemente de la corteza, despreciándose a sí misma al sentir el calor de las lágrimas cortar su rostro helado.

- Estúpida y llorica mujer.- siseó Severus escalando el árbol con sencillez y celeridad. Se mantuvo de pie con perfecto equilibrio en la rama y trató de liberar sus manos del tronco con exagerada rudeza. Escuchó a Hermione gemir y levantó su rostro con fuerza mirándola a los ojos con irritación.- ¿En qué estabas pensando? Debería dejarte aquí helándote hasta que aprendas y…

- Hazlo.- susurró dejándolo pasmado.- Déjame aquí, no he pedido tu ayuda.

Severus apretó los dientes y sonrió maliciosamente. Bajó de un impresionante salto y por un momento Hermione pudo jurar que había observado como desplegaba unas incorpóreas alas, pero era solamente la capa ondeando.

- Como desee Milady.- dijo arrojándole un beso burlonamente y alejándose hasta perderse en la oscuridad. Acto seguido, los lobos volvieron a ladrar y a rodear el árbol… ya había desaparecido todo el hechizo que los doblegaba hasta sofocar su instinto.

Hermione pasó así cuatro horas más, con el terror corriéndole por las venas y el frío aprisionando su piel y sus huesos. Se sentía débil, helada y sus heridas dolían como el primer día. Sus dedos y sus brazos no lo soportaron más y con un hondo suspiro su conciencia se desvaneció dejándola caer cinco metros. Unas fuertes manos la asieron antes de que su cuerpo se estrellara con el suelo.

- Estúpida, estúpida mortal.- repitió Severus sorprendido de lo helada que estaba. Se quitó la capa y la colocó sobre su cuerpo justo cuando un lobo se sentaba junto a él y movía la cola juguetonamente.- Y tú, dame un respiro perro tonto.

- Severus.- llamó Hermione con voz débil sin despegar sus párpados.- Bésame de nuevo, por favor. Muérdeme de nuevo.

- Mejor dejemos eso para tu caballero.- siseó levantándose e incorporándola con frialdad.- Que es leal, cariñoso y dulce.- se mofó utilizando los mismos epítetos con los que ella había calificado a Remus.

Hermione se acercó hasta él y hundió su boca en la suya. Se sintió frustrada cuando no lo percibió mover los labios y cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos fríos y muertos.

- Será algo interesante verlos a ti y a Lupin casados.

- ¿Hay algo que no hayas escuchado?- preguntó ella sosteniéndose en uno de sus brazos y mirando con recelo a los lobos que se retiraban aburridos.

- Supongo que así es como nos comportamos los niños malcriados.- dijo y luego emitió un ligero silbido. Hermione miró al azabache acercárseles prácticamente surgido de la nada, emergiendo de la oscuridad tal como Snape había hecho.- Súbete.

- Olvídalo, iré caminando.- dijo quitándose la capa y tirandola en el suelo.

- Hablando de niños malcriados.- la sostuvo por la muñeca antes de que empezara a caminar en dirección contraria.

- Suéltame.- siseó apartando su mano. Caminó rápido, tan rápido como los estremecimientos y el frío lo permitieron.

- Escapar de mí no es tan sencillo.- observó la figura de Snape salir detrás de un árbol y cruzarse en su camino. Hermione volvió a girar sobre sus talones y empezó a correr con la adrenalina bailando en su cuerpo. Sin quererlo empezó a reír como una demente mientras corría, apenas conciente de las magulladuras en sus pies descalzos. Divisó al arroyo de nuevo delante de ella y a Severus de brazos cruzados y una expresión aburrida en el rostro. Antes de que pudiera frenar tropezó con él y mientras escuchaba un corto juramento de los labios del hombre cayeron en el agua helada.

Severus la miró iracundo con el cabello negro goteando en su rostro y la túnica empapada y helada mientras ella no podía parar de reír con las escasas ropas echas un desastre y rotas en el muslo derecho.

- Infantil.- susurró el hombre irascible tratando de incorporarse.

- Severus… hasta los vampiros tienen que reír en algún momento.- susurró empujándolo hasta hacerlo caer de nuevo en el agua.

- Una más y te dejaré aquí sola y créeme, esta vez nada entretendrá a los lobos.- amenazó apretando la mandíbula.

- ¡Ah!- gimió sosteniendo la herida de su cuello y arrastrándose hasta la orilla.

- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó nervioso.

- Me duele.- susurró apretando los párpados con fuerza y agitándose hasta que Severus la sostuvo en sus brazos.- ¿Por qué?- susurró mirando sus ojos negros y preocupados.- Cuando estás cerca todo el dolor, todo… se detiene.

- No irás a declararte ahora.- se burló de nuevo tratando de desviar el tema hasta que lo ofuscó la intensidad de aquellos ojos cafés. Hermione volvió a acercarse hasta que escasos milímetros separaron sus labios.- ¿Qué hay de malo con el pobre Remus que no puedes esperar a que regresemos al castillo para besarlo a él?- bromeó ácidamente.

- Remus… lo que pasa con Remus es que no eres tú.- susurró uniendo sus labios con los de él y sintiendo como la estrechaba contra sí. Su lengua buscó la suya y se enredó con ella hasta hacerla gemir. Sus manos apretando su cuello cerca de la herida estaban acabando con su juicio y sus dedos bajando de repente hasta su pecho la hicieron arquearse y separarse un poco del beso.

- ¿Me estoy condenando no es así?- preguntó ella acunándose en su cuerpo.- Por desearte como lo hago y besarte como una desvergonzada… me estoy condenando.

- Es natural lo que estás sintiendo.- la tranquilizó él.- Es producto de la mordida y nada más.

- Me sentía así antes de que me mordieras.- le confesó mirando el vacío.- Me siento así desde la primera vez que te vi y me está matando. Sólo empeoró un poco desde ese día.

Severus la observó un poco sorprendido por su confesión. No esperaba que una mujer fuera tan franca con emociones delicadas y privadas como aquellas. Se acercó hasta su oído y lo mordió suavemente mientras subía la mano por toda la pantorrilla hasta sus muslos.

- Eres una niña santa tan adorable.- siseó maliciosamente tumbándola en el piso y apartando la falda desgarrada con manos expertas.- Tan pura, tan inocente, tan gentil.

- ¿Qué haces?- susurró mirándolo asustada.

- Aparto esta ropa mojada.- dijo sonriendo malsanamente.- No queremos que tu caballero te encuentre muerta de una pulmonía.

- Basta con eso del caballero, no tenías porque habernos seguido hoy y… ¡Ah!- exclamó sintiendo los dedos largos y suaves acariciar la parte más íntima de su ser con maestría.- ¡Severus! ¿Qué crees que…? ¡Ah!

- Tan inocente y pura como un ángel.- dijo ejerciendo más presión en su centro hasta hacerla gritar de placer.

- Para.- murmuró apretando con sus muslos la mano y arqueándose.- para.

- Lo haría si tus piernas dejaran de aprisionar mi mano.- dijo curvando sus labios en una sonrisa malévola. Hermione separó las piernas avergonzada, con la sangre corriendo por sus mejillas violentamente.

- No te atrevas a mirarme.- dijo molesta tratando de incorporarse antes de que él la atrajera por las muñecas y la tumbara en el suelo una vez más.

- Descuidad milady… cerraré mis ojos - murmuró hundiendo su rostro en su entrepierna y rozándola delicadamente con su lengua. Hermione abrió los ojos hasta su máxima extensión sorprendida y apretó la tierra mojada del claro entre sus manos.

- Severus.- musitó mirando en el firmamento las millones de estrellas sobre sus cabezas y percibiendo la suavidad de los cabellos del hombre acariciar sus muslos mientras sus manos los apretaban. Sus labios la estaban enloqueciendo. Nunca se había sentido tan excitada, tan salvaje ni tan húmeda.

Percibió la mano del vampiro soltar una de sus piernas y subir hasta su cuello con exasperante lentitud sin parar de besarla. Hermione miró la mano con los ojos empañados y sintió la deliciosa mezcla entre el dolor y el placer cuando el apartó la venda y presionó la herida. Sucumbió al éxtasis y se permitió acariciar frenéticamente el suave cabello del pelinegro dejando que sus labios repitieran su nombre sin cesar una y otra vez y arqueándose sin parar. Cuando el orgasmo la alcanzó mordió sus labios con fuerza, casi hasta hacerlos sangrar y acarició la mano en su cuello con sus dedos temblorosos.

Severus se separó y la levantó hasta hacer encarar sus ojos fatigados por el placer con los centelleantes de él. Lamió sus labios y la sintió estremecerse mientras duraba el contacto; sonrió complacida y presuntuosamente antes de bajar su boca hasta el otro lado de su cuello y morderla suavemente hasta hacer manar un hilillo de sangre. Hermione apretó sus hombros y se dejó caer exhausta sobre él mientras Severus continuaba bebiendo con calma de su garganta.

- Es usted mía.- susurró ferozmente en su oído.- No lo olvide milady.

Hermione lo miró por largo rato y Severus se extrañó de la tristeza que manaba de sus ojos. Se asombró aún más cuando ella lo envolvió con sus brazos y besó sus mejillas con suavidad. Pensó que la joven había enloquecido totalmente cuando acarició sus cabellos con infinita dulzura y se acurrucó en su pecho como un animal herido, temblando como una hoja de papel. Snape pensó en si apartarla bruscamente no sería lo mejor para los dos.

Prácticamente la había obligado a depravarse pocos minutos antes y ella parecía ¿agradecida? Hermione sintió sus dudas y su confusión cuando él comenzó a separarse incómodo y se aferró más a su cuerpo tiritando. Severus miró sus pestañas húmedas por el rocío y el hálito que desprendían sus labios por el frío. Hermione por su parte observó sus ojos y se acercó hasta besar su boca tiernamente. Posó sus labios en el oído del vampiro y susurró dócilmente.

- Como usted diga… milord.

* * *

Ven, actualicé pronto Yeii! n.n

Gracias por sus reviews:

**dUlCe InVieRnO****: **Yo sé, yo sé pero tengo otros planes para Sirius muajajaja! Oh cielos que estúpida mi risa malvada. Y sí Lucius sabe O-O

**Zaira Malfoy: **Gachias n.n

**HoneyBeeM****: **Lo prometo lo prometo no quedará inconclusa os lo jurooo! Gracias Honey sabes que te quiero desde "Dulces sueños…" smooch gracias por comentar.

**ANNKORA: **Gracias espero que este cap también te guste y me digas que opinas luego, besitux o.-

**Cleoru Misumi****: **Sí, quiero poner a Lupin un tanto diferente en este fic… y sí Lucius siempre será un sucio joder, más en este fic jojo!

**Kambrin Potter****: **También te quiero Kathy, perdón por no haber actualizado antes u.u Estaba un pelín… no inspirada ja ja. Erzsébet u.u a ese asunto hay que tenerle el ojo puesto chi! Gracias por el review y cuídate!

**Lina Snape****: **Gracias Linaaa! Comentas en todos los caps eso me hace quererte más jiji! Gachias gachias**  
**


	8. La strega

- Ha pasado toda la mañana en cama.- murmuró Remus contemplando las monótonas y grisáceas colinas desde la biblioteca de Snape. Libros con pastas en piel oscura atiborraban las estanterías. Había de todas clases y tamaños, aunque perfectamente ordenadas.

- Estará indispuesta.- dijo Severus sin despegar la mirada del libro.- Al parecer es una enfermedad muy común en las mujeres el asunto de la indisposición, en especial en las jóvenes.- Lupin lo miró con un gesto de desaprobación. Severus era capaz de exteriorizar maneras bastante rudas en ocasiones.

- A veces me sorprende vuestro cinismo.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y estudiándolo con reproche.- Si se halla indispuesta ahora, resulta insultantemente evidente el por qué.

Severus arqueó una ceja y seguidamente suspiró con aburrimiento, arrojando el ejemplar de "La Ilíada" sobre el escritorio bruscamente. Sus ojos negros enfocaron a Remus mientras se incorporaba del elegante aunque anticuado sillón con parsimonia y se acercaba hasta él con pasos firmes y elegantes. El licántropo no cedió ni por un instante, no apartó su mirada ambarina ni se sintió intimidado en lo más mínimo.

- ¿Qué es lo que os preocupa querido amigo?- interrogó en tono burlesco.- ¿Que la dama se encuentre en serio peligro o que me prefiera a mí en lugar de a vos?

- No cometáis el grave error de considerarme estúpido.- lo amenazó apuntándolo furiosamente con el índice derecho en el pecho. Una media sonrisa fue la única respuesta a la agitación.- Hay una nueva herida en su cuello, la he visto.

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces por qué no le preguntáis a la damita?- lo retó encogiendo sus hombros inocentemente.- Una jovencita tan virtuosa como la señorita Granger no os mentiría. Aunque esperad…- adoptó un semblante profundamente pensativo mientras se paseaba por la estancia y sonrió repentinamente, mostrando los dientes blancos y afilados. Los colmillos sobresalían un poco, rompiendo la uniformidad hiriente de la cadena de huesos; lo suficiente para matar y al mismo tiempo para seducir.- Tal vez no os tiene confianza.

- ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Os lo exijo!- una risa estentórea y musical por parte de Severus anegó el lugar.

- Remus, Remus.- suspiró chasqueando la lengua varias veces. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se apoyó en el picaporte a observarlo con hastío.- No tenéis ningún derecho a exigirme nada, en absoluto. Si queréis saber algo, sólo tenéis que preguntarme y os prometo que yo estaré infinitamente encantado de desenmarañar todas vuestras dudas y confusiones… siempre y cuando realicéis las preguntas acertadas.

- ¿A dónde vais?- preguntó el castaño apretando los dientes y los puños.

- A preguntarle a vuestra dama si algo se le ofrece.- indicó con naturalidad.- ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si permitiera que alguna clase de atención le fuera inaccesible a tan cándida jovencita?

- No te atrevas a tocarle de nuevo Severus.- lo amenazó irascible.- Todo tiene un límite y ambos sabemos que este asunto ya tocó el suyo hace tiempo.

- No me provoques en mi propia morada Lupin.- la expresión del vampiro se tornó dura y hostil de repente.- No soy yo el que la retiene aquí. Si gustas, puedo dejarle esa nueva herida sin curar y ya podrás apañártelas tú sólo con una gangrena y una muerte prematura.

Cerró con un portazo detrás de sí y recorrió el pasillo con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro. Todo estaba saliendo como él lo había planeado, incluso el enamoramiento insulso e infantil de Remus tenía cabida dentro de su brillante plan. Casi podía saborear el éxito… casi sentía ganas de tararear.

- Vamos Severus, guarda un poco de compostura.- se recriminó a sí mismo divertidamente.- La más excelsa gloria puede verse enturbiada por la ausencia de la humildad.

Entró a sus aposentos y salió de los mismos rápidamente, con una capa oscura al cuello y un tricornio sobre sus cabellos. Tocó la puerta al final del pasillo y frunció los labios al no escuchar ninguna respuesta del otro lado; la abrió con lentitud y se sorprendió al encontrar la estancia en su totalidad bañada por la luz del mediodía. Hermione se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana, vislumbrando las mismas colinas que hasta hacía unos minutos Remus había estado mirando. El pelinegro rodó los ojos tediosamente. La melancolía era algo sumamente latoso y aquellos dos seres parecían estar ahítos de la misma. Ella giró el rostro un breve instante y un tenue rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando lo miró a los ojos.

- Yo no os veo demasiado indispuesta.- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Pues lo estoy su señoría.- replicó desviando su mirada de la suya y enfrascándose de nuevo en el tranquilo paisaje.- Hay fantasmas en vuestro castillo.- los ojos de Snape casi se salieron de sus cuencas y no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonora carcajada que estremeció a la joven de pies a cabeza.

- No os burléis, lo digo en serio.- explicó un tanto nerviosa.-No puedo dejar de ver a esa mujer tan terrible cada vez que intento dormir, está matándome poco a poco. Cuando pienso que ya no la veré más oigo su respiración cerca del rostro y siento sus pasos por el cuarto.

- Nunca creí que fuerais tan supersticiosa Milady.- se acercó hasta la ventana con una mueca divertida en el rostro y ella enrojeció violentamente cuando escuchó la forma en que la llamaba.- Tales fantasías son dignas de la mente ingenua e ignorante de un campesino iletrado.

- También los vampiros lo son.- rebatió ella sorprendiéndolo ligeramente.- Y los hombres lobo y las…- calló de inmediato y aferró el rosario de metal entre sus manos respirando hondamente.

- ¿Las qué?- preguntó él frunciendo el entrecejo. Se hizo un lugar en el alfeizar y la observó suspicazmente.- Ibais a decir algo más ¿no es así?

Hermione permaneció en silencio, pugnando en su interior por dejar de sentirse de esa manera tan deliciosamente placentera cada vez que él se encontraba cerca de ella. Severus emitió una risita lacónica y profunda que se le antojó excesivamente sensual y le hizo mirarle de nuevo.

Estaba recargado en el muro de la ventana y el tapiz oscuro que lo cubría provocaba un fino contraste con su piel pálida y lechosa. Sus ojos negros refulgían salvajemente y la embriagaban.

-¿Qué os sucede Milady?- interrogó escuchando con secreta complacencia como la respiración de la chica se agitaba de golpe y como el familiar sonido de la sangre pulsando trémulamente en sus venas se aceleraba.- ¿Os pongo tan nerviosa?

- No Milord, no estoy nerviosa.- mintió levantándose y alejándose algunos metros de brazos cruzados.- Pero creo que ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en este lugar. Quiero volver a la vicaría con Remus.

- Desde luego querida mía.- sus labios se transformaron en una curva irónica.- Aunque eso no sea lo que vos deseáis en realidad.

- ¿Y qué sabéis vos de mis deseos?- lo retó.- ¿Creéis que no me doy cuenta? ¿Creéis que no sé que para vos todo es un simple juego?

Estaba consternada… y en que manera. Por más que trataba no podía detener el leve temblor de sus manos. Él percibía la fragancia de su miedo tal y como los lobos lo habían hecho en la noche; lo golpeaba en el rostro y lo absorbía potentemente. Quería tumbarla ahí mismo en el suelo, saciarse de ella en todos los aspectos de su concupiscencia ignorada. Su miedo sí… su miedo le estaba incitando, le estaba invitando.

Ella apercibió las frías manos divagar sobre sus hombros y perderse por los suaves y delicados rumbos de sus brazos. Un gemido entrecortado escapó de sus labios mientras una súplica sorda abrumaba el cuarto.

-"Más".- rogaba internamente.- "Tócame más".

- Milady.- susurró en su oído acariciando el lóbulo delicadamente con sus labios.- Os equivocáis profundamente si creéis que no tengo vuestros deseos siempre presentes. Los conozco tan bien como los míos. Son tan similares mi joven dama que parecen concebidos por la misma imperiosa necesidad.

- No sigas con esto Severus.- suplicó dejando a un lado todo el protocolo y colocando sus manos sobre el dorso de las masculinas mientras descansaba su espalda en el pecho del vampiro.

- ¿Oyes eso?- masculló pasando de sus hombros a su pecho con exasperante lentitud.- Es Remus caminando en círculos por toda la biblioteca y disponiéndose para venir hasta acá en unos minutos… ahora ha salido, tan sigilosamente y aún lo escucho como si sus pisadas fueran tumultuosas. En tan sólo un instante abrirá la puerta para cerciorarse de que no te estoy poseyendo ferozmente en la cama o en el suelo.- Hermione suspiró entrecortadamente mientras sus manos continuaban encendiéndole la piel.- Lo que os sucede es que estás terriblemente aburrida Milady… pero me encargaré de ese problema.- El cambio de la seguridad posesiva de su tacto a la ausencia del mismo fue tan brusco que la separó de la fantasía, casi como una bofetada. Severus se había separado de ella y ahora rebuscaba en un anticuado y espacioso armario, tomando unos cuantos lienzos con rapidez.

- Vamos mi joven dama. Londres nos espera. Confío en que serán de vuestra talla, sólo son un par de prendas.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- preguntó ella confusa y mareada. Severus la manejaba como una muñeca y apenas si le dio tiempo para sentirse avergonzada cuando la dejó únicamente con unas ligeras enaguas encima. Iba a protestar por su atrevimiento, pero el satén verde ahogo sus quejas y sus dedos colmados de maestría acariciando su espalda mientras anudaban el vestido la hicieron callar.

- ¿Hermione?- los toques en la puerta los distrajeron. Ella abrió la boca para contestar, pero antes de que la voz pudiera manar fuera de sus labios, una poderosa mano los cubrió y estranguló todo el sonido. Trató de zafarse y Severus la asió con más fuerza.

- Callada Milady.- más forcejeos fueron la respuesta a su orden. De inmediato, un repentino cosquilleo le subió desde la punta de los pies y se esparció por todo su cuerpo con la velocidad de un rayo. Hermione se contrajo salvajemente en sus manos y se removió excitada y al borde de la locura.

Severus la arrastró hasta un panel en la pared que en nada se diferenciaba de los demás- Después de dejar caer todo el peso de los dos cuerpos en un punto específico del mismo giró lentamente y los arrojo a un pasadizo repleto de polvo y de escaleras que giraban y se perdían de vista hasta el final.

- Suéltame, quiero regresar.- se soltó escupiendo llamas por los ojos. Mientras buscaba el punto para hacer girar la pared falsa se cernió potentemente sobre ella ese sentimiento de lujuria de nuevo. Se dejó caer de rodillas en el piso mientras su frente se llenaba de gotas minúsculas de sudor y de su boca escapaban infinitos murmullos y gemidos sin parar.- ¿Tú estás haciendo esto?

- Desde luego.- aceptó el cruzándose de brazos.- Ahora obedéceme.

- No eres más que un desgraciado ¡Ah!- el se agachó hasta dejar su rostro a un palmo del de ella y la miró con una inmensa sonrisa en el rostro.

- Puedo hacerlo cien veces más fuerte que esto si no me obedeces… puedo hacer que en menos de dos segundos te arranques ese bonito vestido de encima y me supliques que te haga mía, puedo hacerlo… si no me obedeces.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió ella arqueándose ligeramente y respirando vehementemente por la boca.

- Tan sólo que te apresures querida.- explicó suspirando y ojeando su reloj de bolsillo con aburrimiento.- Levántate del suelo Milady… estás demasiado bonita para estropear tu atuendo.- La alzó y le colocó una capa con frialdad sobre los hombros, anudándola de forma que ocultara las heridas de su cuello. La extraña sensación había parado y ahora ella lo miraba de brazos cruzados, extremadamente furiosa.

- Eres un depravado… ¿Por qué tanto misterio?- preguntó mientras empezaban a bajar las escalinatas, o más bien, mientras él la hacía bajarlas con exasperante celeridad.- ¿Por qué huyes de Remus?

- Yo no huyo de nadie.- se detuvo y sus ojos la examinaron de una manera absolutamente cruel y lóbrega, como si la odiara intensamente. Por un momento se apoderó de ella extraña sospecha de que el hombre quisiera ahogar sus palabras en aquellos escondrijos. Se le ocurrió que podía matarla tan rápido como una bocanada de aire podía extinguir la llama de un cirio y nunca antes, ni cuando la dejó beber de su sangre le pareció más peligroso y atrayente, como si ella se hubiese transmutado en esa débil llama y él en ese huracán que en un santiamén la haría desaparecer. Le fue imposible evitar retroceder hasta dar con la fría piedra de los muros; otra oscura sonrisa cambió el talante de Snape drásticamente.- Es sólo que la santurronería de Lupin es un tanto pesada y nos arruinaría el paseo.- colocó una de sus manos cerca de su cintura en la pared y se inclinó hasta ella. Ahí estaba la amenaza, silente y tácita, era su prisionera y podía destruirla con un chasquido de sus dedos si se le antojaba y nadie, ni siquiera el piadoso Remus podría salvarla.- ¿No quieres salir de aquí por unos momentos? Imagina ver el colorido de la ciudad y de la gente, almorzar en un café londinense, pasear por Chelsea.

Sonaba tan perfecto, casi tanto como sus ojos negros y su rictus duro ahora suavizado en una incitante sonrisa. Sí, salir de aquellos muros sombríos y helados, respirar el aire del bullicio de la ciudad y escuchar el traqueteo de las carretas en la tarde londinense paseando de su brazo por las calzadas empedradas. Era un petirrojo negociando su albedrío con un niño. Sonrió ilusionada.

- Podremos visitar las bibliotecas.- el arqueó una ceja y meneó la cabeza con desaprobación.- ¿Qué?- inquirió Hermione poniendo los brazos en forma de jarras.

- Hay varias habitaciones repletas de libros en este castillo. Los estantes llegan al techo y cubren todas las paredes, casi escupen los tomos y tú quieres ir a una biblioteca.- la risa sincera y la mano aferrando poderosamente la suya y halándola más escaleras abajo la sumieron nuevamente en el hechizo. El punto final era un simple librero, algo que los hizo mirarse por unos segundos y provocó que rieran de nuevo.- Veis lo que os digo Milady? Libros y libros por doquier.- bromeó tomando uno del montón distraídamente. En ese instante el librero giró ligeramente y ellos salieron a un pequeño salón que comunicaba directamente con la gran estancia del castillo y al que Hermione no le había prestado demasiada atención en ese tiempo.

- Os valéis de gran número de trucos mortales para salir de vuestra morada… para ser un vampiro- indicó ella con sorna.

- Eso es porque cargo sobre los hombros una molesta presencia humana que entorpece todos mis métodos.- explicó él con desdén casi empujándola hasta la cocina y luego al patio y los establos.- Ya lo oigo despotricar.- dijo cerrando los ojos y agudizando el oído.- Remus, esas son palabras fuertes para un hombre de Dios.- se mofó descorriendo el seguro del cubículo de madera y mirando a la bestia azabache con un guiño de complicidad.

Hermione observaba como lo preparaba y lo ensillaba con soltura, aunque no atropelladamente. Él subió a la montura con un raudo impulso de su cuerpo y le tendió la mano autoritariamente.

- Hay más caballos.- apuntó ella con desconfianza observando dos yeguas mascando heno fatigosamente y un potro cenizo adormilado.

- Todos viejos y cansados… con Caronte llegaremos en menos de treinta minutos.

- Es inapropiado que monte de esa manera… no está bien visto.- soltó escandalizada.

- Milady… no me hagáis empezar con todas las cosas inapropiadas que habéis hecho desde vuestra llegada, pasaríamos toda la tarde aquí y te perderías de unos deliciosos pasteles con crema de menta… o al menos eso he escuchado.

- No.- giró sobre sus talones y se dispuso a caminar hasta el castillo. Escuchó los pasos veloces y miró anonadada como jinete y caballo obstaculizaban la salida.

- Estáis colmándome la paciencia.- su mano permanecía extendida.- No es la primera vez que cabalgamos de esta manera. Ayer en el claro...

- Ayer en el claro es pasado, es un agrio recuerdo que estoy tratando de borrar y además ayer en el claro no habían testigos.-explicó con rapidez.- "Gracias a Dios".- añadió mentalmente.

- Ah… entonces admitís que sois una hipócrita.- la provocó arqueando una ceja.- Subid ahora.

- Arderé en el infierno por esto.- se lamentó tomando su mano y quedándose sin respiración cuando él la acomodó frente a sí y sostuvo las riendas del caballo rodeando su cuerpo.- Sin mencionar el escarnio público.

- La libertad tiene un precio Milady ¡Arre!- comandó con voz alta y clara. Caronte se irguió en sus patas traseras y con un fuerte relincho que la estremeció desagradablemente comenzó un cabalgar tan vertiginoso como el viento. Remus llegó en ese preciso momento sin respiración a los establos, justo en el instante en el que Severus giraba un poco el rostro y le observaba con una cruel sonrisa, desafiándole en silencio mientras la brisa azotaba su cabello oscuro debajo del tricornio y sus ojos negros centelleaban como los de un demonio.

Lupin entró al potrero buscando nerviosamente su caballo. En la cuadra sólo había unas cuantas yeguas, demasiado viejas como para alcanzarlos.

- ¿Dónde demonios está Gabrielle?- rugió furioso buscando al alazán por todo el lugar.

--

Sus fosas nasales se dilataron mientras sus manos se aferraban a la mesa con algo de fuerza. La mezcla de fragancias le estaban provocando un ligero éxtasis, en realidad era su perfume mezclado con el del lugar lo que lo estaba exasperando.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada.- contestó rápidamente. Casi no dio tiempo a que ella terminara la pregunta. Se reclinó en la silla y se dedicó a admirar el colorido general con una mueca de aburrimiento.

- No te ves muy animado… pensé que tendrías más ganas de venir.- el hombre no respondió y continuó observando arrogantemente todo el lugar.- Lo que querías era sacarme del castillo.- puntualizó cortando con desgano la tartaleta sobre el plato. No tenía ganas de comer y el calor la estaba afectando. El calor sí… el calor estaba condensando toda su esencia y aguijoneando el férreo dominio del vampiro. Tendría que haberla matado la primera vez que probó su sangre y ahora no lo estaría tentando. Sus manos delicadas sosteniendo la cubertería suavemente, sus ojos cafés interrogantes, hurgando en su interior ¿Cómo era posible que una simple campesina tuviera maneras tan propias en una mesa?- He terminado ya.

- Que gusto.- fue su escueta respuesta. Con un gesto llamó al camarero y después de cancelar la cuenta la arrastró afuera del café.

- Me haces daño Severus.

- Calla.- siseó impeliéndola bruscamente por las calles de Chelsea. Unas pocas personas miraban la escena escandalizados, otras estaban más entretenidos en ver a un grupo de hombres preparar un escueto patíbulo en el centro de una pequeña plazoleta. La arrojó en un callejón oscuro e inmundo mirándola como una alimaña despreciable.- Asquerosa humana.

- "Va a matarme"- pensó retrocediendo con la certeza de su muerte socavando sus fuerzas.- "Va a matarme Dios Santo… es el castigo, el castigo por todas las cosas que he hecho".

- ¿Y qué cosas has hecho?- su voz en la oscuridad y el trueno quebrando el extraño silencio en el que se hallaban sumidos.

- Puedes leer la mente.

- Cuando está abierta sí… y la tuya ahora, está suplicando por mi curiosidad.

- Déjame ir.- lloriqueó tratando de salir del rincón en el que cada vez se hundía más. Él la empujó con fuerza contra una pared y olfateó el aroma de su cabello y de su cuello deteniéndose como si secretos imanes lo obligaran a inmovilizarse en este punto. La sangre, la sangre virginal tañendo más fuerte en la piel injuriada; ella era como una copa y él estaba más sediento que nunca. Era una necesidad virulenta, no un mero capricho. Podría beber de aquella hermosa copa y luego tirarla… como muchas otras copas y vasos de los que había tomado antes.

El problema estaba en que la copa lo estaba excitando más de lo que le hubiera gustado admitir… el problema estaba en que no sólo codiciaba su sangre sino su doncellez. Un deseo violento lo estaba soliviantando, obligándolo a hundir sus colmillos en su piel rosada y fresca… pero había otro deseo tanto o más fuerte que el anterior, que lo estaba fustigando con igual entereza. Quería alzarla en brazos y poseerla en ese lugar, escucharla gemir su nombre con desmayo como la noche anterior.

- Ahora soy tu mascota… que bien.- dijo ella con sorna. Severus rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

- Tú serás lo que a mi me venga en gana querida, eres un fascinante descubrimiento… cualquier cosa que te haga te deleita, te gusta, quieres más de lo que sea.

- Que soy una ramera, eso es lo que tratas de decir.- lo empujó furiosa con sus ojos empañándose ligeramente. El rostro impertérrito y férreo del hombre se transformó en una máscara de confusión.

- No… jamás me atrevería a llamarte de esa manera tan procaz.- Hermione se quedó en el sitio mirándole con sus ojos húmedos, mezcla entre tristeza y sorpresa. Los dedos largos y expertos de él delinearon sus labios y se movieron prestos hasta su cintura izándola unos centímetros sobre el piso. Su cuerpo la aprisionó como una roca y el de ella se sosegó sobre la aspereza de la pared. Era tan alto y sombrío… sombrío como la noche. Ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado estar en los brazos de un hombre como aquel… tampoco en sus más terribles pesadillas.- Dime lo que quieres.- ella suspiró al sentir como Severus apartaba la tela del vestido y se apoyaba en ella con sus manos jugueteando con el escote del vestido.- ¿Quieres que te tome aquí?

Sus ojos se encontraron… fuego y hielo entremezclándose en cada uno.

- Sí milord.- esa no podía ser su voz… esos no eran sus brazos estrechándolo. Snape subió sus dedos desde el pecho hasta el cuello acariciando la piel como el ritmo de una araña, como si caminara por esa pequeña parte de su cuerpo con el total reconocimiento de su anatomía.- ¿Me haréis suplicar?

- No Milady…vuestros deseos son órdenes, pero tened presente que no me haré responsable de vuestros gritos de placer.

- Le gusta alardear señoría.- Severus lamió la base de su cuello escuchándola jadear y sintiendo como apretaba la mandíbula. Pasó del cuello al mentón y comenzó un lento ascenso hasta sus labios.

- Mi hermosa mortal.- un corrientazo placentero la laceró cuando escuchó sus palabras y sólo pudo reflexionar en ellas una centésima de segundo antes de que el vampiro invadiera sus labios con los suyos. Tan dulces, tan refrescantes… Dios tan placenteros y versados eran sus labios. O tal vez ella era una neófita en aquellos asuntos… no, un hombre así, un vampiro así tenía que poseer demasiada experiencia. Su respiración agitada era lo único que él escuchaba, era música para sus oídos y ya había empezado a bajar sus manos hasta la falda para quitarle el vestido. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la joven con tanta dulzura que ella no pudo evitar gemir hondamente al sentirla rozar sus delicadas mejillas y su propia lengua. No podía respirar normalmente y el ritmo de su corazón de había acelerado como la de una musaraña, una musaraña a punto de ser devorada por una serpiente.

Sus brazos rodearon el cuello del hombre y sus labios aprisionaron los de él con ansias primitivas. Ambos estaban abstraídos en la humedad y el calor del beso, Hermione lo escuchaba suplicar en su cabeza. "Sólo un poco más amada mía… sólo un poco más os lo imploro". Ella se separó haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas y lo miró frente a sí con un gesto indescifrable en el rostro.

- Si necesitas tomarla… hazlo.- Severus la miró vencido, maldiciendo el dulce sabor de su sangre, maldiciéndola a ella por ponerle la oportunidad en las manos tan fácil y cortés nuevamente. Sí, aquella sería la final, no lo resistiría un día más, aquel día Hermione Granger moriría, aquel día su trato con Erzsébet se anularía sin remedio. Cerró su mano sobre la garganta de la joven y la levantó despacio. Descanso su mejilla en el cuello con suavidad, sintiendo como ella lo abrazaba como al más solícito amante. Sentía dolor si, dolor de saber que la destrozaría de la misma manera en que Lily probablemente había sido destruida. No era más que una niña tonta, una mortal estúpida, una humana testaruda enamorada de un asesino. Se apartó para mirarle fijamente y ella prácticamente se echó en sus brazos de nuevo nada más sentirlo lejos. Era como un ratón pequeño adorando a una trampa de metal.

Los gritos en tono ascendente los obligaron a separarse. Una horda recorría las calles y las atestaban con sus chillidos e imprecaciones.

- ¡Bruja!

- ¡Quemadle!

- ¡Arderás en el infierno Charlotte!

- Salgamos de aquí Hermione.- se lamentó por ser tan idiota y no prevenir lo que se avecinaba. Ella arregló sus ropajes con rapidez y juntos se abrieron paso hasta la salida. Más relámpagos y truenos llenaron la tarde, convirtiéndose en el coro de la furiosa multitud. Ella estaba temiendo que cuando salieran del oscuro rincón alguien los descubriera pero nada de eso sucedería, no con el espectáculo de la tarde engalanando la plazoleta. Severus trató de escabullirse por entre la muchedumbre pero los empujaban sin remedio al centro, cada vez más cerca de la plataforma.

- ¡Maldita sea apártense!- exclamó el hombre exasperado. Un fuerte tirón provoco que Hermione soltara su mano mientras el griterío de la gente se entremezclaba con el estruendo de la tormenta que se avecinaba.

- ¡Severus!- gritó ella viéndose arrastrada al patíbulo.

- ¡Hermione! Quita ahora mismo tus manos de mi librea maldito bastardo.- un joven de diecisiete años lo miró asustado. Nunca desde los diez lo habían pillado cuando robaba a la gente.

Ambos se miraron mientras la multitud los arrojaba a cada uno a metros de distancia del otro.

- ¡Bruja!

- ¡A la pira! ¡Dejadle que pruebe el fuego del infierno!

- ¡Ramera!- Hermione respiró varias veces con nerviosismo mientras uno de los verdugos arrastraba a una chica de su edad hasta el centro de la plataforma. Tomates podridos y escupitajos no tardaron en hacerse presentes en la escena. La joven los miraba a todos con sus ojos azules tristes y lánguidos y el cabello rubio muy parecido al suyo suelto y alborotado. Su cara tenía rastros de golpes y sus manos lucían las terribles marcas de las sogas que poco a poco le habían ido cercenando la piel de las muñecas.

- Charlotte Marston, habéis sido condenada por brujería y adoración demoníaca. Tenemos pruebas contundentes de vuestras prácticas diabólicas… aceptad que sois una bruja.- un hombre de negro, cruel e inclemente había silenciado a la multitud con su profundo y terrible tono de voz.

- Miente por favor.- susurró Hermione sabiendo que las consecuencias de no hacerlo serían aun peores. La dama permaneció impasible mirándolos a todos con simple tristeza.- Di que lo eres y haz que terminen con esto pronto.

- A la garrucha.- comandó el hombre. Todos gritaron eufóricos "a la garrucha" "al péndulo"; lo repetían víctimas de un deseo mórbido y enfermizo. Hermione trató de abrirse paso para alejarse pero un hombre la giró con fuerza y la regresó a su posición.

- Mirad hija mía, mirad y que os sirva de ejemplo… las brujas no tienen salvación.

- ¡Soltadme!- pugnó mientras el hombre sostenía bárbaramente su mentón y la obligaba a presenciar la atroz escena. A la mujer en el patíbulo la obligaban a encorvarse y la suspendían por las muñecas con una soga a un metro sobre el suelo. Hermione lloraba desesperada sintiendo en sus huesos el terrible dolor que acometía contra el frágil cuerpo de la joven. No pararon hasta dislocarle los brazos. Charlotte ya estaba inconsciente.- ¡Dejadme ir os digo!

- Mirad niña, como es castigada la falacia y la herejía.- el hombre sonreía extasiado.

- Confesad ahora Charlotte.- instó el inquisidor al cuerpo inerte de la muchacha.

- Quítale las manos de encima a mi mujer, asqueroso animal.- la voz de Severus reverberó como un trueno a pesar de la algazara que llenaba el lugar. Las manos regordetas aflojaron la cara de la joven y la misma no lo dudó un instante antes de refugiarse en los brazos del vampiro.- Lárgate antes de que te mate aquí mismo.- el hombre les dedicó una mirada de odio escabulléndose lentamente entre los cientos de personas.

- Sácame de aquí por favor.- estaba temblando en sus brazos.- Por favor Severus no quiero estar aquí.

- Milady, estás helada.- la observó con una dulce sonrisa quitándose la capa y rodeándola con ella mientras trataba de abrirse paso.

- ¡A la hoguera!- Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando otro empuje atroz los inmovilizó en el sitio.

- Haznos desaparecer.- le suplicó mientras los verdugos armaban la pira. Y amarraban el cuerpo de Charlotte en el eje de la misma.- haznos aparecer en tu castillo como esa noche.

- No puedo hacerlo aquí, aunque quisiera no… no puedo concentrarme ni tengo la fuerza necesaria para ello. Tengo que estar al borde de la muerte o completamente saciado de sangre para hacerlo Hermione.

- Entonces hazlo, mátame aquí, pero no me dejes verlo.- suplicó hundiendo su rostro en la pechera de su camisa.

- Sabed que Dios todo lo ve hermanos… Dios ve hoy las ofensas de esta mujer impía, esta mujer que ha escupido en el rostro a la iglesia. Recordad que la brujería es alta traición contra la Majestad de Dios y que cualquier sospechoso de la misma debe ser sometido a tortura para hacerlo confesar.- citó parte del Malleus Mallificarum aprendido a trompicones.- Así pues, con el castigo de esta bruja y con su condena al fuego del averno espero… esperamos dar el ejemplo a nuestros incautos feligreses.

- He ahí un monstruo… ahí está el verdadero asesino.- escupió Severus, pero su afrenta quedó sepultada debajo de los vítores y los aplausos de la gente cuando el verdugo encendió la paja y la madera. El penetrante olor del alquitrán inundó la plazoleta mientras una moribunda Charlotte observaba las llamas consumir la broza anémicamente.- Ahí está… la verdadera naturaleza humana y yo soy la bestia infernal.- Hermione estalló en un paroxismo de nervios y lágrimas mientras las llamas empezaban a consumir el frágil cuerpo. Él la aferró a su pecho sin perder detalle de la quema.- No llores Milady. Ya está muerta, no sintió el fuego como todos creen.- Y Hermione perdía el conocimiento en sus brazos, desmayándose víctima de los temblores y los remordimientos de su propio poder… y todos se abrazaban contentos… y la bruja ya ardía en la hoguera.

--

No hay disculpa para lo que he hecho, ni para lo que me he tratado para subir este remedo de capítulo. Sólo les suplico su comprensión y la aceptación de mis excusas sinceras y profundas. Sólo sepan que he vuelto, que no he abandonado la historia, que les agradezco hasta la saciedad a los que se preocuparon y a los que me pidieron que la continuara. No hay nada más valioso para mí que saber que han esperado, aunque sean unos pocos, eternamente gracias.

Saben que les quiero u.u… me he pasado un poquitín con este cap ¿no? Ha quedado largo u.u

**Mimbel:** Mi apreciada Mimbel te agradezco mucho por tus respuestas y por ese mensaje que terminó de resucitar esta historia. Yo la daba por muerta y tú me diste el empujoncito para traerla de vuelta. De verdad, te agradezco con todo mi corazón tus bellas palabras y me disculpo por todo el tiempo que tardé subiendo esto. Prometo evitar por todos los medios que suceda de nuevo. Besitux n.n Gracias por tu apoyo

**ANUBIS-SNAPE: **Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar respuesta n.n Besus

**Eileen Prince Snape: **Jo! Gracias por el review xica. Besus y disfruta el cap.

**HoneyBeeM:** Ay Honey gracias por pasarte, te mando besitos y muchas disculpas. BTW no conocia a esa autora me hiciste buscarla *O* es genial. Besitos con sabor a chocolatitos blancos n.n

**Kambrin Potter:** Gracias Kathy bonita n.n Buenooo la inspiración no fue mucho problema pero la uni no me dejó mucho tiempo… es una excusa pobre pero verdadera. P.D: reusypooh casi me parto de la risa… ay Remus Remus *suspira*

**Lina Snape:** Oh diablos… lo siento mushooo!!! Pero bueno más vale tarde que nunca ¿no?¿no?

**Zaira Malfoy:** XD espero que eso sea bueno

**Cleoru Misumi:** Gracias T_____________T ay espero de verdad que leas este cap. Lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar… jo!! Sí Hermione quiere ser del vampirito =[ aunque a veces lo niegue. Que hermoso tu review gracias de nuevo.

**April9: **Gachiiiiaas por pasarte y por leer besitus. Aquí esta el nuevo cap

**MELLIZA:** Xica yo no sé mucho de Francés… de hecho soy penosa u.u, me habría gustado ayudarte. Bueno igual me dices y veo que puedo hacer n.n. Gracias por leer o.o

**Sexy_Severus:** Mil gracias n.n espero que este cap te guste (si es que aún estás ahí) y me digas lo que te parece

**dULCe InVieRnO****:** Gracias por tu coment n.n No sé si aún sigas la historia porque ya ves, me he tardado como un año en subir o.o. Pero sí Severus es un bastardo presumido *¬* y a Grangercita le encanta eso

Buenu espero sus reviews, aunque sean poquitillos los atesoraré igual n.n


	9. Sed de sangre

_**"La observé con una especie de placentero estupor, y cesé en mi lloriqueo. La joven me acarició, se echó en la cama a mi lado y me abrazó, sonriendo. De repente, me sentí calmada y contenta, y me dormí de nuevo."**_ Extracto de Carmilla de Sheridan Le Fannu

* * *

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Hermione continuó mirando el vacío sin responder. A unos treinta metros se erigía el castillo de nuevo, esa prisión a la que estaba confinada, esa cárcel que la alejaba de todos los vicios y las condenas de la ciudad, pero que la sometía a otro grupo de faltas a las que cada vez se encontraba más y más subyugada. Sentía el alma vapuleada por los ecos de la multitud enardecida y sedienta de sangre inocente que aún resonaban en su mente. Ya no sentía miedo, extrañamente el mismo había dado paso a un singular sentimiento de vacío que le parecía tan incoherente como liberador. El vaivén del caballo en algún otro momento le habría resultado adormecedor, pero las manos frías del hombre sujetando las riendas y rozando las suyas propias casualmente, la mantenían con los ojos muy abiertos.

Las palabras del inquisidor, desearía no evocarlas tan clara y perfectamente, desearía que el viento helado que silbaba en esas solitarias colinas arrastrara todos sus recuerdos consigo y la llevara lejos, allá donde no pudieran alcanzarla ni ellos ni sus pecados.

Severus escuchaba los murmullos ininteligibles de todos sus pensamientos enredados como una maraña indescifrable incluso para él, algo que le enfurecía notablemente.

- ¿En qué pensáis?- le preguntó con amargura.

- ¿No lo adivináis?- masculló ella con sorna.- Creí que podíais escuchar todo lo que pasa por mi mente.

- No todo milady, no estáis en sincronía conmigo la tarde de hoy, aunque es perfectamente disculpable debido a los acontecimientos tan desagradables que os ha tocado presenciar este día.

- Pienso en esa chica y en el inquisidor que la condenó. Además, pienso en tus expresiones cuando la viste morir en el cadalso.- dijo olvidando el protocolo una vez más y tuteándolo como lo haría con alguien muy íntimo.

- ¿Qué hay con ellas?- preguntó retadoramente.

- Me pareció que la compadecías. Estabas furioso, aún más que ahora… estabas triste.

- Por favor no digáis estupideces, fue simple lástima. Ese tipo de lástima que nos punza cuando observamos a un animal muriéndose en la calle, pero nada más. Toma mucho más que una simple campesina quemándose en la hoguera para despertar en mí un sentimiento como el que describís.

- Y toma mucho más que una campesina a punto de morir en las fauces de otro vampiro o descuartizada por un licántropo para que penséis en la descabellada idea de salvarle ¿no es así?

- No juguéis conmigo querida.- con sus alargados dedos tomó su mentón y giró su rostro con brusquedad.- Ambos sabemos qué me empujó a salvarte y no fue precisamente la lástima.- la soltó con la misma rudeza y se bajó del caballo de ese típico y familiar humor de perros que parecía estar intrínseco en cada una de sus acciones.

Hermione suspiró y con un suave movimiento de las riendas trató de poner a Caronte en movimiento. En unos segundos desistió de la empresa, era como tratar de lidiar con Severus el amansar a ese caballo… imposible.

- Sois tan testarudo como vuestro amo.- dijo con fastidio halando las riendas hasta el establo con todas sus fuerzas.- Bien, quedaos aquí, me da lo mismo si escapáis.- tronó soltando la cuerda de cuero y empezando a caminar hacia el castillo mascullando juramentos en contra del animal.

El azabache resopló con una especie de suficiencia y trotó hasta el interior del establo colocándose en el compartimiento más grande del mismo. Hermione puso los ojos en blanco cuando observó toda la escena y continuó su andar presuroso hasta la lóbrega morada; la oscuridad empezaba a desplegarse por el lugar y el manto de la noche cubriría en unos minutos los alrededores.

* * *

- ¿Dónde está Remus?- preguntó contrariada después de recorrer una y otra vez las posibles habitaciones del castillo en las que podría estar el castaño. Severus arrojó el libro sobre la mesa sin disimular su disgusto y la miró enarcando una ceja petulantemente.

- Cuando os digo que no soy la niñera de vuestro perrito si lo comprendéis ¿no milady?- siseó con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca impaciente.- Tal vez se largó a buscar algún compañero de su especie, quizás se ahogó en un claro o simplemente no le habéis buscado bien, en cualquier caso ¿a quién ha de importarle?

- A mí me importa.- lo retó ella altivamente.- le he buscado por todas partes.

- Bien, el castillo es bastante grande como seguramente habréis notado, sólo debéis buscarle mejor y por cierto...- añadió antes de que la joven saliera del estudio con un portazo.- Pensad mejor a quién prodigáis vuestros afectos, no sea el merecedor de vuestro aprecio un cobarde que se ha ido sin importarle dejaros en la morada de un vampiro.

- ¿Se ha ido?- preguntó lívida.- ¿Cómo lo sabéis? ¿Y por qué no habéis dicho nada cuando os he preguntado antes?

Severus encogió los hombros y retomó el libro de la mesa inclinándose hacia atrás en el sillón y colocando los pies sobre la mesa con aburrimiento.

- Me preguntasteis dónde estaba, no si se había ido del castillo.- explicó inocentemente.

- Sois imposible.- la escuchó mascullar y seguidamente el tronante ruido del portazo y lo goznes vibrando por el poderoso golpe. Snape apretó los dientes y se levantó lleno de la más hirviente ira. Miró las llamas de la chimenea ardiendo, ardiendo como estaba él. Una silueta capturó su atención entre las flamas que danzaban armónicamente sobre la leña.

- ¿Tenéis sed?- se giró y encontró a menos de un palmo del suyo el rostro macilento y fantasmagórico de Erzsébet. Severus se mantuvo rígido observándola impasible y sin perder vista todos los movimientos del espectro en la habitación.- Me estoy cansando de esperar Sevy ¿Cuándo cerraréis nuestro trato?

- ¿Cuándo dejaréis de interferir en el plan?- preguntó él con indiferencia. Erzsébet, un poco desilusionada porque su entrada magistral no hubiese tenido ningún efecto para el vampiro hizo un mohín y lo miró con aburrimiento.

- Sólo me divierto un poco, es todo.- dijo con una sonrisa diabólica.

- Si la matáis de un susto dudo mucho que pueda cumplir con mi parte.- dijo él con serenidad y una extraña sonrisa que evidenció las puntas de sus blancos colmillos y que ella no tardó en compartir.

- Sí, es cierto. No sois de los que disfrutan esa clase de prácticas.- se rió juguetonamente, como un niño que al atrapar una mariposa y matarla lentamente descubre el placer de la maldad sin proponérselo.- Ahora queréis parecer imponente y retador querido, pero la oigo aguijonearos, escucho el pulsar de vuestras venas y vuestro intento por refrenarlo… escucho vuestro deseo, la sed menoscabando vuestra pobre resistencia. Yo si estoy sedienta Severus, lo he estado por más de doscientos años y no estoy dispuesta a esperar más.

- ¿Es una amenaza?- preguntó el hombre arqueando una ceja y apoyándose de brazos cruzados en el muro cercano a la chimenea.- No olvidéis quién tiene el poder para haceros regresar… si estáis tan desesperada podéis acudir a alguien más. Muchos estarían dispuestos a ayudaros.

- Ya habéis hecho el trato.- lo señaló perdiendo los estribos.- ¡Nadie es más poderoso que vos! ¡Sólo vos podéis traerme de vuelta!

- Bien.- dijo con arrogancia.- Eso es lo que no debéis olvidar nunca.- Erzsébet lo miró con el más profundo odio bailando en su mirada. El enorme ventanal se abrió de par en par y una bocanada de aire helado llenó la habitación desperdigando papeles en todas las direcciones. El viento extinguió los cirios en los candeleros que iluminaban el estudio y apagó el fuego de la chimenea que mantenía la pieza llena de calidez. Los escasos y alicaídos rayos de luna que se colaban en el espacio disminuyeron rápidamente hasta dejar todo el lugar en completa oscuridad. Severus se mantuvo sereno a pesar del débil llanto que de un momento a otro había comenzado a llenar todos los rincones de la habitación.

Sintió el afiance en sus piernas y escuchó su voz, el mismo tono angelical jamás olvidado, como una melodía eterna que no desaparecía ni se mellaba con el tiempo.

- Bebe Severus.- escuchó en la total oscuridad. Cuando la luz se hizo presente de nuevo casi hiriéndole los ojos, observó el cuerpo destajado de Lily sobre la mesa del escritorio. Su rostro que caía endeble en una esquina de la madera se giró ligeramente hasta mirarle. Curvó la boca en una sonrisa mientras al hombre le embargaba la más profunda de las desesperaciones al remembrar la escena de hacía más de dieciocho años con perfecta nitidez. Ella separó los labios lacerados, purpúreos y llagados.- ¿Tienes sed?- susurró maliciosamente. La luz de la luna volvió, los candelabros refulgieron de nuevo y el crepitar de las llamas se hizo presente. Los papeles estaban perfectamente ordenados sobre la mesa, lo único que había cambiado era la terrible aridez que lo acuciaba, su garganta palpitando dolorosamente, el ligero temblor de su cuerpo deslizándose en el muro hasta sentarse en el piso y su cabeza enterrándose con impotencia entre sus manos.

* * *

El agua burbujeando en el caldero la hizo reaccionar. Tomó un viejo trapo y lo amarró al asa levantando la cacerola con algo de esfuerzo y andando cautelosamente fuera de la cocina. El camino por las escaleras fue poco más que tortuoso pero al final consiguió su objetivo y se detuvo con una sonrisa de satisfacción frente a la puerta de la habitación. La empujó con el pie y caminó con pasos singulares hasta la tina en el centro de la misma. Vació el caldero en la cerámica amarillenta de la bañera que aparentemente nadie usaba desde hacía bastante tiempo y se dirigió a la cocina esta vez trayendo consigo la misma medida en agua fría y volcándola en la bañadera, provocando con ello una leve humareda cuando las temperaturas de las dos aguas entraron en contacto.

Se desnudó con calma, dejando cada prenda cuidadosamente doblada sobre un viejo parabán y se introdujo en la tina lentamente sintiendo como el líquido tibio se escurría en cada rincón de su piel. Colocó una mano sobre su cuello y cerró los ojos con fuerza víctima de un dolor sordo cuando el calor impregno esa parte. Se sentía adormilada y cansada, con todas las dudas del universo asfixiándola, preguntándose a dónde había ido Remus y por qué Severus se comportaba de esa manera tan fría en ocasiones. A veces parecía un caballero con capa y espada, pero rápidamente el pelinegro echaba por tierra todas esas ilusiones infantiles que la cautivaban y se transformaba de nuevo en el cruel bebedor de sangre indiferente. Bien podía ver morir a una cucaracha lo mismo que a una persona y se ejercería en su persona el mismo efecto… indolencia y nada más.

Hundió completamente su rostro en el agua y después de agotar la última burbuja de oxígeno emergió tomando un profundo respiro.

- Milady… ha llegado.- una vieja con el rostro cetrino y cuarteado de arrugas sonreía con sus dientes ennegrecidos y se encorvaba aún más en una ridícula genuflexión. Inmediatamente un par de criadas de edad madura entraron al lugar sujetando a una joven de no más de diecisiete años que forcejeaba el agarre al mismo tiempo que la observaba con el más puro terror colmando cada una de sus facciones. Un olor a sangre y rosas se apoderaba del escenario y todo lo que podían apreciar sus ojos se tornaba de la más atrayente tonalidad escarlata.

- No es tan hermosa.- se escuchó decir a sí misma, aunque aquella no parecía su voz.

- Pero es joven su alteza y su lozanía os dará belleza.- la chica continuaba estremeciéndose y mirándola con los ojos empañados de lágrimas, suplicando entre sus sollozos que la dejara libre.- Es una doncella, os lo aseguro.

- Bien pues, traed el cuchillo.- sonrió malévolamente admirando como la vieja bruja inclinaba con fuerza la cabeza de joven sobre la tina y hundía una vieja daga en su yugular. La mujer pereció con un profundo y ahogado grito de dolor, uniendo su sangre a la sopa espesa y granate que llenaba la bañera, mientras la dama sumergida en ella continuaba sonriendo y refregándose sensualmente aquella mezcla en cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

- "Erzsébet"- cantó la voz antes de que Hermione saliera del agua con un grito de terror. Él estaba sentado en una esquina de la tina y la miraba con una expresión abatida en el rostro.

- Severus.- susurró incrédula.

- ¿Un mal sueño?- preguntó él casualmente.

- Uno terrible.- admitió ella descansando la cabeza en la curva de la pila y mirándolo a los ojos mientras respiraba afanosamente y su cabello destilaba agua copiosamente sobre su frente. No se molestó en cubrir su cuerpo desnudo, sería un tanto hipócrita a esas alturas; a pesar de ello no pudo luchar contra el calor que se apoderó de sus mejillas.

- ¿Estás asustada?- la miró expectante.

- No puedes imaginar cuanto.- respondió inmediatamente. El meneó la cabeza levantándose y mirándola imperturbable.

- Te equivocas, puedo imaginarlo perfectamente.- ella asintió abrazando sus rodillas.- No llores.- pidió calmadamente.

- No tengo intención de hacerlo.- replicó ella temblando ligeramente.- sólo tengo miedo.

- Simplemente fue una pesadilla.- la tranquilizó. Hermione levantó el rostro y lo miró nuevamente frente a ella. Tan altivo, tan perfecto, prácticamente inalterable, sólo delatado por el brillo palpitante de sus ojos sedientos. Se incorporó con los pómulos aún ardiendo y se acercó hasta él sin tocarle. Severus retrocedió un poco, luchando contra la tentación del olor de la sangre seca en su cuello. Sus sentidos se nublaban y el deseo comenzaba a marearle y confundirle seriamente, aunque no tanto como las manos de la joven quitándole la librea y besando su cara con infinita dulzura.- ¿Qué haces?- como respuesta ella apartó uno a uno los botones de su camisa y lo atrajo hacia sí. Severus escuchó tañer las campanas de la victoria en su interior y al mismo tiempo las trompetas de su propio Apocalipsis ahogándolas. Rápidamente la aferró por la cintura y la besó hondamente en los labios. Deslizó sus dedos por la piel de sus muslos y su entrepierna arrancándole gemidos de placer entrecortados.

- Tómame.- suplicó entre suspiros y jadeos.- Tómame, hazme tuya, mátame, no me importa, sólo sostenme así para siempre.- Severus enredó una mano en su cabello húmedo y la volvió a besar, pasando su lengua por sus labios y llevándola hasta su cuello. Hermione sintió una fuerte presión en su vientre y lo miró algo nerviosa pero dispuesta a los ojos.

- Después de esto no habrá marcha atrás, lo sabes ¿verdad?- ella asintió tomando el rostro del hombre entre sus manos y acercándolo hasta su boca. Severus la levantó en brazos y caminó hasta la cama dejándola sobre ella con suavidad.- Me obedecerás y serás mía, no existirá nadie más para ti ¿entiendes?- ella volvió a afirmar con la cabeza y soltó un jadeo más fuerte estremeciéndose ardientemente cuando sintió uno de sus dedos jugueteando y adentrándose en su sexo.- No quiero lastimarte, así que haz lo que te diga milady…- Hermione no respondió, sólo se arqueó percibiendo los perfectos movimientos que él estaba dibujando.

- ¿Tienes sed?- un susurro sofocado en su oído seguido por unos ojos oscuros mirándola rigurosamente.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- siseó él estrechando sus muñecas con sospecha.

- Tus pupilas están dilatadas y tienen un brillo extraño que... Severus, si necesitas beber yo...

- Morirás en unos cuantos días si sigues ofreciéndome tu sangre a cada oportunidad.- la interrumpió con ironía apartándose de ella y mirándola de esa forma tan terrible nuevamente.

- Moriré si te alejas de nuevo.- dijo suplicante asiendo su mano y halándolo hasta ella una vez más. Habría podido apartarla con un simple ademán, pero algo dentro de él aparentemente no tan sepultado en la amargura de tantos años se lo impidió. Ella reposó su mejilla en la mano sumisamente.- Quédate conmigo, no me dejes sola por favor, el desasosiego que me embarga cuando estás lejos de mí, cuando me miras con odio… no os vayáis de mi milord.

Severus estudió detenidamente su cuerpo desnudo con una media sonrisa y el gesto más maligno y seductor que la chica hubiese presenciado alguna vez hasta hacerla ruborizarse violentamente. Hermione ladeó el cuello y esperó el impacto de la mordida en el mismo. Uno, dos, tres golpes en su pecho y en sus muslos y otra vez el latigazo de dolor y placer infinito sacudiéndola y quebrándola en pedazos. Su vida escurriéndose a través de la sangre y penetrando con cada sorbo en el cuerpo de él, su boca abriéndose con lentitud y la muerte oscura cada vez más cerca, robándole hasta el último aliento.

Él paró de beber acomodándose entre sus piernas y buscando sus labios con alborozo cuando Hermione ya empezaba a sentirse profundamente adormilada y débil.

- Mía solamente.- le pareció escuchar antes de que él comenzara a besarla.- Mía y de nadie más.- ella percibió como si se tratara de un sueño la gabardina oscura del pantalón rozando contra su entrepierna y arrancándole gemidos más y más profundos. La cabeza le daba vueltas y el éxtasis más puro la golpeaba implacablemente; sentía su erección empujando contra su vientre y su centro, sus manos moviéndose por su cintura, su cuerpo apretándola contra las sabanas agradablemente. Se miraron por largo rato, a través de la penumbra, a través del velo rojo de la sangre que ahora los unía, a través de sus deseos. Snape se acomodó mejor y con una mano se preparó para poseerla.

- ¿Estás lista?- qué mas daba si lo estaba o no. Moriría esa noche de todas maneras ¿no? el ya no podía contener su instinto y ella no tenía ni un poco de fuerza para rechazarlo, ni siquiera quería rechazarle en verdad. Como si pudiera… como si pudiera escapar de su presencia, como si pudiera dejar de sentir aquel pecado delicioso derramándose en su piel y en su sangre, como si pudiera pretender que no adoraba escuchar el afluir de esa sangre hasta sus labios, sus colmillos rompiéndole la piel, sus manos jugando con ella con perfecta maestría.- Que mil maldiciones caigan sobre ese viejo lunático.- siseó apartándose de ella y dejándola pasmada y congelada sobre las sábanas.- Maldito brujo inoportuno.- soltó arreglándose con rapidez el cuello de la camisa y observándola con una sonrisa de disculpa que la dejó aún más desconcertada.- Vestíos milady, rápido.

- Pero… pero.- balbuceó mientras él recogía la levita negra del suelo y se la colocaba con la velocidad de un suspiro. Salió dando un portazo detrás de sí con todas sus fuerzas. Hermione miró todo su alrededor y su vista capturó la botella con la sustancia verdusca junto a la cama. Resignada aplicó un poco sobre las heridas que inmediatamente cejaron de sangrar. Se vistió desilusionada y esperó sentada en la cama con sus ojos llenándose paulatinamente de lágrimas.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de par en par y los dos hombres entraron al castillo segundos después. Severus los miraba con altivez sentado al pie de las escaleras.

- No es una hora muy cortés para visitas.- dijo con una mueca de desagrado.- Lupin… típico de vos, necesitáis la aprobación de alguien más para todo lo que hacéis n'est-ce pas? -lo miró con una sonrisa burlona.

- Esperamos no ser demasiado inoportunos.- susurró Dumbledore. Snape se giró para ocultar una mueca de profundo disgusto después de la última frase. Inoportunos era un calificativo muy suave para los que a él se le estaban ocurriendo en ese preciso instante.- Pero los demás guardianes consideran que la joven Granger debe volver a la vicaría cuanto antes.

- Pues a buena hora lo deciden, he tenido que cargar a cuestas con una mortal estúpida durante semanas y ninguno se había tomado la molestia de aparecer siquiera… exceptuando por supuesto a nuestro querido Remus, pero no es sino hasta el sol de hoy que se digna a buscaros.

- Canalla.- siseó el castaño aproximándose hasta él peligrosamente. Severus no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

- Remus, buscad a la joven.- comandó el anciano con serenidad. Los dos se quedaron mirándose sin nada más que decir, el odio puro y palpable hablaba por ambos. Snape cerró su mente y Albus lo observó con tristeza.- No es necesario recordaros que tenemos un código Severus, sé perfectamente que lo respetáis ¿no es así?

- Desde luego.- dijo con amargura subiendo las escaleras con lasitud.- Cerrad después de iros.

- Pero, sencillamente no os entiendo hijo mío… si la prtendéis entonces, haced las cosas propiamente.

- Sí, ese es el problema Albus… vos no entendéis. Nunca lo habéis hecho.- Frenó sus pasos a mitad de camino y se giró apretando los puños con fuerza antes de hablar de nuevo.- Cuidadla bien.- pidió con suavidad. Seguidamente frunció el entrecejo y añadió con acritud.- Es una mortal tan torpe, no durará mucho si no hay alguien velando sus pasos las veinticuatro horas.

- No debéis preocuparos, no la descuidaremos.

- No estoy preocupado.- señaló el pelinegro con insolencia dándole la espalda.- No seas ridículo.

- No soy ridículo… aunque tal vez si sea un viejo lunático inoportuno.- Snape paró en seco sus pasos una vez más con los ojos abiertos como platos. Continuó su andar sin girarse de nuevo. Hermione bajaba las escalinatas seguida de Remus.

- Buen viaje milady.- dijo sin mirarla siquiera.- "Te veré de nuevo mi dama"- escuchó en su mente.

- Vamos Hermione.- la instó Remus con autoridad tomándola por el brazo y conduciéndola escaleras abajo. La chica estaba increíblemente endeble y flotaba en una especie de estado de trance. Apenas si correspondió al saludo del desconocido ojiverde que esperaba afuera con los caballos. De lo único que era consciente era de la silueta oscura en uno de los cientos de ventanales de aquel horrible castillo observándola mientras se alejaba como la primera vez, como siempre, vigilándola y esperándola.

* * *

- Podéis retiraros los dos, quisiera compartir unas palabras con la señorita Granger.- pidió Dumbledore con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Hermione permanecía aplastada en el sillón frente al escritorio, pálida y semidormida. Las heridas empezaban a quemarle y para variar no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Harry asintió y tomó por el brazo a Remus que aparentemente no pensaba moverse del lugar bajo ninguna circunstancia. No oía, veía o sentía más que a Hermione; si ella ladeaba el rostro ligeramente, él repetía el movimiento tratando de esclarecer lo que la había motivado a realizar tal acción. Sabía que estaba actuando como un psicópata pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. – Bien señorita, aquí la principal disyuntiva reside en inquirir cuál de los dos debería iniciar esta conversación, si vos o yo.

- Disculpad señor, podéis hablar todo lo que queráis, yo me siento algo enferma.- explicó honestamente.

- Habéis perdido mucha sangre, es natural.- Hermione se sonrojó notoriamente y quiso que la tierra bajo sus pies la tragara de un momento a otro.- Severus normalmente no se comporta de esta manera. La única explicación que le encuentro a todo esto es que vos le habéis descontrolado por completo y creedme si tuviera una botella de vino en este lugar estaría brindando por ello.

- Yo no le he descontrolado, os equivocáis señor.- dijo ella con tristeza.

- Supongo que entonces creéis que Severus va por el mundo interponiéndose entre hombres lobos y mujeres indefensas. O aprisionando frágiles jovencitas en su castillo por semanas.

- El no me aprisionó, todo esto sólo fue una casualidad.

- Claro, porque en este mundo todo es una extraña casualidad.- dijo con aire solemne.- Y en este mundo todos tenemos nuestros secretos señorita Granger ¿no es así?

- Temo que me es imposible comprender lo que decís señor.- dijo ella levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.- De verdad me encuentro muy indispuesta, os ruego que pospongamos esta plática hasta el día de mañana.

- Resulta un tanto ingenuo pensar que no reconocería a una bruja señorita Granger ¿no lo creéis así? Aún más cuando yo mismo poseo las mismas destrezas que os fueron concedidas por vuestra madre.- Hermione sonrió al encararlo de nuevo.

- Insisto señor, no tengo ni la más remota idea de lo que me habláis. Sin embargo, yo lo pensaría dos veces antes de tratar con tanta ligereza ciertos temas. Corren tiempos peligrosos y las paredes tienen oídos.

- Descuidad señorita, en esta vicaría están prohibidas las estacas y los inquisidores.- bromeó mientras ella salía de la habitación. Hermione sonrió brevemente antes de sentir una ligera molestia en cada una de las heridas de su cuerpo. Espiró con cansancio… pero el día aún no había terminado.

- Apestas.- la aterciopelada voz la sobresaltó. Unos ojos grises la estudiaban en la oscuridad.- Su perfume se ha impregnado en tu piel. Has dejado que te ha marcara como suya.- siseó mirándola con rabia y repulsión.

- También te he extrañado Sirius.- dijo ella sarcásticamente.

- Y tú misma te le has ofrecido.- dijo con una sonrisa amarga.

- Desearía que los vampiros conocieran el concepto de la privacidad.- dijo ella con fastidio.- Deja de inmiscuirte en mis pensamientos ¿quieres?

- Tú misma sí, tú misma le has obsequiado el don de la sangre, lo más sagrado, un gesto que algunos de nosotros jamás llegamos a conseguir… has cometido el mayor de los sacrilegios, te has condenado a las llamas eternas.

- Vaya que miedo.- dijo ella bostezando involuntariamente.- Buenas noches Sirius.- Se alejó de él con pasos lánguidos hasta la pieza que le había sido asignada el primer día de su llegada y luego de cerrar la puerta con llave se dejó caer pesadamente en el colchón sin desvestirse. El cansancio y el dolor era como una piedra enorme sobre su cuerpo y en lo único que podía pensar era en sus colmillos buscando la yugular de su cuello y en hogueras ardiendo en la lejanía.

Gracias infinitas gracias por sus respuestas, disculpen el retraso, cuando vuelva de la universidad se los agradeceré apropiadamente. Ya no soporto los ojitos a las tres de la mañana u_u


	10. Contendientes inmortales

**_"Tus fuertes brazos me rodean,_**  
**_Mi cabello se enamora de tus hombros;_**  
**_Lentas palabras de consuelo caen sobre mi,_**  
**_Sin embargo mi corazón no tiene descanso."_**

Extracto de "Agotada" por Eleanor Siddal

* * *

- "Libérame".-Un solitario petirrojo se posó sobre el sicomoro cuyas ramas danzaban pacíficamente sobre su cabeza, proyectando su enmarañada sombra sobre el menudo cuerpo y el suelo repleto de hojas doradas y castañas, muertas debajo de ella. Hermione lo miró unos segundos, distraída de su lectura por el incesante canto del ave. No era un ruido molesto en realidad, pero no dejaba de despistarla su canción intermitente.

Toda la noche la había pasado prácticamente en vela, en parte por la incertidumbre de aquello que discutiría con Dumbledore en la mañana y en parte porque el acostumbrado sopor que ya era una desagradable costumbre noctívaga en su ser, no le dejaba un momento de respiro ni mucho menos de sano descanso. Cuando despertó el reloj del pasillo anunciaba estruendosamente la llegada del mediodía, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse apenada por transgredir de una manera tan brusca las buenas maneras que habría tenido básicamente cualquier huésped que se preciara de tener un mínimo de decencia y compostura. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

- Compostura.- balbuceó en tono amargo, casi malvado y rápidamente se cubrió los labios con la mano, cubierta hasta la mitad con la sencilla manga del vestido. La despegó lentamente y cerró los dedos uno a uno, con fuerza bajándola de nuevo y mirando al petirrojo con algo de envidia. Se reclinó en el fuerte tronco algo mareada, no sabía cuánta sangre había perdido en manos de Severus, pero calculaba en su mente la suficiente como para resucitar a un muerto y se estremecía pensando que aquello era exactamente lo que había hecho. Contempló el cementerio y las ventanas de la vicaría atentamente. Dumbledore no la había recibido al mediodía, simplemente porque había partido antes del alba, como le hizo entender el ama de llaves y seguidamente un esquivo Remus que luego de compartir sólo tres frases con ella de la forma más fría posible se ensimismó de nuevo arrebujándose en el sillón.

-Ha dejado un mensaje.- murmuró cuando Hermione empezaba a girar sobre sus talones.- Aunque francamente no lo entendí.- ella arqueó una ceja y lo contempló expectante.- "Si se despierta, Hécate puede ser más veloz que las tijeras de Átropos."- los dos fruncieron el entrecejo.

- Evidentemente se le hace un tanto complicado ir al grano.- comentó ella.

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué significa?- cuestionó con sospecha.

- ¿Y por qué asumes que si no lo has comprendido tú yo sí tendría que hacerlo?- se cruzó de brazos.

- Porque los acertijos de Albus son mensajes muy directos para las personas a las que van dirigidos.- explicó y acto seguido se aclaró la garganta.- Perdona si os parezco entrometido, simplemente me encuentro un poco inquieto por vuestra seguridad últimamente.

- Pues no lo estés Remus.- dijo con tono cansino.

- Le han dejado algo más milady.- ella se estremeció tratando de calmar su respiración cuando el apelativo que manó de los labios del hombre acarició sus oídos. Él levantó la mano derecha y Hermione observó el sobre y el lacre rojo como la sangre.- Con el estricto precepto de que sólo vuestros ojos sean testigos de su contenido.

- Un precepto que ha sido desdeñado absolutamente.- balbuceó apreciando la mancha de lacre dividida por la mitad.

- Me temo que bajo estos muros cualquier vislumbre de privacidad es inadmisible.- dijo tendiéndole el papel con amabilidad, un gesto que sólo logró ponerla de peor humor. Se lo arrebató de mala gana y él sonrió indulgente.- Es una medida imprescindible para vuestro bienestar y el de nuestra vicaría…milady.

- No me llames así.- dijo guardando la carta en el bolsillo de su falda.

- Lo siento, no sabía que era algo tan íntimo y personal.- replicó él.

- Remus… la ironía no concuerda contigo.- dijo más cansada que molesta por su tono lacónico y cortante.

- No, si no empleo recursos sarcásticos para expresarme, es sólo que Severus os llama de esa manera y tonto de mi pensé que sólo era un adjetivo afable, no creí que hicierais distinciones entre vuestros amigos. No tardéis en leerlo, el propio autor ha traído la esquela, lo que la dota de una trascendencia ineludible.

- Severus no es un amigo Remus.- aquello probablemente podría interpretarse desde un contexto positivo, si la inferencia del otro lado de esas palabras no hubiese acuchillado el aire entre los dos impregnándolo todo de una rabia contenida y una incomodidad abisal. Él desvió su mirada y cerró los ojos sintiendo como ardían sus párpados debido al agotamiento.

- Es sumamente inteligente.- explicó al aire, como si Hermione se hubiese transformado repentinamente en parte del mobiliario.- No sólo inteligente, sino astuto y muy listo, se anticipa a los movimientos de todos, con habilidades que el ilusionista más consumado envidiaría profundamente; se podría contar con una mano el reducido número de personas que no confían en él ciegamente y lógicamente aún sobrarían dedos, parece que guardase algo… algo que concierta una cierta certidumbre, armónica con todo, mimetizada hasta los fundamentos con algo más. Con los años he aprendido que ninguno de sus movimientos es llevado a cabo sin una premeditación impalpable de por medio y es curioso…- sonrió distante mirándola de nuevo.- Siempre lo supe y sólo hasta ahora he empezado a preocuparme por ello, es muy curioso sí, pero supongo que sólo estoy diciendo incoherencias, es por el cansancio. No debéis reparar en el detrimento que ha sufrido vuestra intimidad, puesto que no he sido capaz de comprender la lógica de ese mensaje tampoco.- advirtió apuntando con la mano distraídamente la falda de la joven.- Cada zapato tiene su horma sin duda y nuestro guardián principal parece ser la de vuestro… ¿Cómo lo clasificaríais? ¿Conocido?

- "¿Amante?"- cantó una vocecilla en su cabeza incordiándola.- Conocido está bien. Y ya puedes parar de tratarme de esa forma tan propia, protocolar y ridícula, con tanta pompa como si fuera la Duquesa de Devonshire, tú y yo sí somos amigos ¿O es que acaso eso ha cambiado para ti?

- No, por supuesto que no.- sonó un poco triste.- Eso no ha cambiado para ninguno de los dos.- ella permaneció unos segundos inmóvil, apenada por el dolor que encerraba esa frase de ridícula simpleza, se retiró cerrando la puerta con delicadeza y recargándose en ella con la culpabilidad aplastándola ligeramente, apretando el papel en su bolsillo con una calidez licenciosa, resquebrajando así la poca sensatez que le quedaba.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi Severus? ¿Por qué me escribes?- sonrió brevemente y se amonestó por aquel sentimiento de frivolidad naciendo en sus reflexiones.

-"Libérame"- no sabía si aquello era un ruego de su propia psique o era algo más, pero la escuchaba, la escuchaba atentamente.

Ahora, después de varias horas, con los ojos perdidos en el horizonte y su mano apretando la carta se preguntaba lo mismo. El petirrojo continuaba obstinadamente con su cantar mientras ella releía la letra elegante y entrecruzada como una rama repleta de espinas.

_Hay un lugar, al sur de una gran isla antes Romana, desde el cual los hombres pueden apreciar las tierras de un mundo antiguo. Se dice que incluso los más incautos, con esa naturaleza tan mundanamente letárgica encuentran la plena satisfacción al toparse en su eje con el reino que les ha sido prometido y del que una vez fueron expulsados. Otros más grotescos, sólo moran en el exterior, vigilantes y sin miedo, pues no les atrae tal acontecimiento, así que esperan como jueces silentes, a la expectativa de una nueva oportunidad para apreciar los destellos plateados de la tierra de Pandia ¿Y vos Milady? ¿Dónde os posicionáis? ¿Adentro con los incautos de berhtEthel o afuera con los jueces de las Maitines?_

_S.S._

- ¿Y vos milord?-colocó el papel sobre sus labios ignorando completamente ese sentimiento delictivo que volvía a humedecer su piel.- ¿Por qué mostráis tanto interés en conocer mi respuesta?

- "Libérame"

Desde luego que a diferencia de Remus, para ella no representaba una incógnita muy compleja aquella misiva. La de Dumbledore por otra parte, se había esclarecido completamente luego de desentrañar el mensaje de Severus. Tal vez era momento de despertar a Hécate, aunque sólo fuera por unos breves momentos.

* * *

El sonido del piano aquella noche era siniestro, oscuro y hermoso al mismo tiempo, como cada noche, como si estuviera supeditado a la esencia de su intérprete y una parte de su nostálgica alma penetrara a través de las teclas en él y lo obligara a interpretar con infinita pasión las melodías más tristes del repertorio.

Ella se acercó y posó su mano en los bordes de la tapa, observándolo fijamente y deleitándose con el perfecto eco que producía la música en la habitación. Vislumbró sus dedos, finos pero fuertes, pálidos sobre las teclas de marfil amarillento; los dorsos de sus manos cubiertos por la casaca añil oscura. Hermione se permitió entretenerse en cada detalle, en el brocado con forma de laurel dorado que ornaba las mangas, en el cuello altivo recortándose en contra de la tela nívea e impecable de su camisa, el cabello suelto y oscuro desparramándose sobre los hombros y cayendo como una cascada sobre el inicio de su ancha espalda. Dos orbes grises la contemplaban altivamente y sobre uno de ellos, el arco de una ceja fosca arqueada.

- ¿Ves algo que te interese?- No, Sirius no era como Remus. Sirius no se escondía detrás de formalismos para comunicarle al mundo su disgusto. Sirius no sufría en silencio ni mucho menos. Era directo y punzante como la flecha de una ballesta, perfectamente cínico, atrevido y pletóricamente insolente, como si tanto exceso no pudiese ser contenido en su interior a pesar de su condición de vampiro y brotara escandalosamente por cada uno de sus poros paralizando a todo el que estuviera cerca de su persona.

Hermione a pesar del tenue rubor en sus mejillas, continuó mirándole fijamente con su boca formando una pequeña sonrisa, plasmó en su mente los labios y la desnudez de su garganta, los botones de la camisa abiertos dejado entrever sus clavículas, una rebeldía en el ropaje que ningún caballero respetable se permitiría, sencillamente, demasiado atractivo y hermoso para ser un hombre común.

- "Sois muy hermoso vampiro"- pensó haciéndose un lugar en el banquillo y arqueando una ceja ella también, sólo que a diferencia del gesto incrédulo de Black ella lo hacía con sincera expectación. Remus los observaba taciturno, aunque más tranquilo que en la tarde, fingiendo leer unos pergaminos desgastados y polvorientos. Sólo el piano y el crepitar de la madera al arder provocaban algún sonido en la habitación. Sirius parecía concentrado, pero sus ojos abiertos como platos denotaban lo contrario.- "¿Cuándo vais a perdonarme Sirius? ¿Dejaréis que sufra tu indiferencia? ¿Te he ofendido tanto que me condenarás al olvido? Entonces, me sentencias a vivir sin tu belleza".-el también la detalló con ojos complicados, sin parar aquella sonata terrible y sombría.

- "Mujer indecente, impúdica y libertina"- replicó incrédulo y divertido en su mente.

- "Entonces si escucháis todo lo que pienso hermoso vampiro"- lo provocó levantándose y caminando hasta la puerta y abandonando la habitación.

- "Y tenuemente percibo lo que sentís, pero es fuerte y salvaje."- dijo preocupado.- "Es extraño".

- "Necesito ayuda para pararlo… acompáñame a medianoche al lugar en el que nos conocimos."

- "Licenciosa y perversa"- la provocó.- "Esta nueva faceta me hechiza."

- "Remus no tiene que saberlo"

- "En mis planes no estaba participárselo."

- Debí escoger otro lugar para vernos, de eso no cabe la más miserable duda.- se quejó sentada en un banquillo arrebujada en la capa oscura, sufriendo con algo de mal talante los embates del frío y la brisa nocturna y lidiando con el nerviosismo que le producía la horrible visión de las lápidas y criptas grises y álgidas.

- "Libérame"- de nuevo aquella maldita voz, apretó sus manos en los bordes del banco hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos ¿A qué hora se dignaría Sirius a aparecer? Al parecer estar condenado a una existencia eterna brindaba el privilegio de hacer a un lado la puntualidad con un puntapié. Mientras las nubes bailaban lentamente jugueteando con la luz que bañaba en plata las espléndidas y crueles piedras del cementerio, ella alejaba sus pensamientos que remontaban las colinas y la arrastraban hacia su antigua y pequeña casa. Se fustigaba y apretaba los dientes, una conducta que denotaba poca educación y falta de delicadeza femenina… falta de compostura. La luna aún brillante, pero no llena, porque aún restaba una semana para completar ese ciclo la empapaba a ella también con su luz. Se tocó el cuello expectante y deseosa, pero ahí ya no había herida, ni siquiera una cicatriz vistosa… él después de todo parecía que siempre terminaba saliéndose con la suya como le hizo entender Remus. Lo sentía lejano, como si no se hubiesen visto en siglos, como si la Hermione del día anterior fuera una desconocida y ella sólo estuviera viviendo los retazos de una historia que pertenecía a otra mujer.

Estaba ensimismada, con el miedo ya circulando por su cuerpo, acostumbrándose a su inexorable compañía, como un carcelero, una sombra, o la capa que llevaba, siempre sobre ella, inseparable y vigoroso como el más animoso amante.

- Cosecha de mil setecientos setenta y nueve, de los campos de Wiltshire.- susurró una voz dulzona en su oído, acariciándolo sensualmente con los labios.- El buqué es exquisito.- murmuró olfateando cerca de su mejilla primitivamente. Hermione lo apartó algo molesta, y se cruzó de brazos tratando de aparentar calma, cuando en realidad su corazón estaba latiendo a una peligrosa velocidad.

- Desearía que reforzaras el dominio de tus instintos bestiales y pusieras en práctica entradas menos melodramáticas.- dijo temblando ligeramente.

- Pero madmoiselle, si soy tan dócil como un cachorro.- dijo apretando sus hombros entretenido y tomándola por sorpresa al sentarse muy cerca de ella con una pierna a cada lado del banco, apretándola contra su pecho.- Hueles delicioso.

- Tú en cambio, despides una fragancia polvorienta, como de cachivaches viejos y desgastados.- señaló tratando de herir levemente su orgullo, pero Sirius Black no era presa fácil del bochorno.

- Me disculpo hondamente por ello, una damisela como tú debería estar rodeada por el aroma de las rosas y el incienso más costoso; casualmente, el lecho en el que descanso está impregnado con dichas fragancias, si te apetece probarlo, estoy seguro de que colmaría tus más altos estándares olfativos, más que un perfume francés o la fresca brisa de esos trigales que aún conservas en la piel.- ella lo miró entre aterrada y extasiada ¿A cuántas mujeres habría arrastrado a la cama o a un destino peor con la mitad de todas esas palabras?

- Yo no bebo de mujeres que sólo me interesan para apagar mi deseo.- le respondió luego de que una sonora carcajada le naciera en el pecho.- Es cosa peligrosa hacerlo sin medida, de una sola puede ser un peligro, pero de muchas una reverenda estupidez. Ustedes son… complicadas.

- Veo que se han agotado tus elaborados calificativos, muy elegante de tu parte emplear ese último.- estaba nerviosa, acababa de reparar en la posición que se encontraba, con todo su cuerpo pegado a su pecho y la cortina de sus cabellos largos y oscuros mezclándose con sus rizos castaños. Su cuerpo no era helado, pero si un poco más frío que el de ella, aún así y a pesar de lo impropio que pudiera resultar aquello, se sentía segura en sus brazos, experimentaba algo parecido con Severus, pero Sirius resultaba más cálido, Sirius era dulce.- Necesito tu ayuda hermoso vampiro.

- Ya lo sé.- confesó él cambiando ese tono burlón tan específico de sí mismo por uno más grave y absorto.- Trato de dilucidar el por qué y no me es posible, lo que comprenderás, para un ser superior a un humano en todos los sentidos, resulta un tanto frustrante.- no lo dijo con una inflexión presuntuosa ni tampoco ella lo sintió de esa forma.

- ¿Ya me has perdonado?- levantó su rostro límpido y sus mejillas sonrojadas se le antojaron deseables y encantadoras. Hermione no lamentó haber dejado el rosario sobre la cómoda de su habitación y él le acarició los pómulos escuchando aun sus pensamientos y sus deseos más recónditos.

- No ha sido adrede, yo no deseaba verte nunca más, ni deseaba escuchar razones, como tú tampoco querías dármelas, porque no es de mi incumbencia y está en mi naturaleza ser posesivo con lo que deseo, aunque no me pertenezca, tal como en la tuya está ser noble, pero ridículamente inocente… aún así, aquí estoy, algo me arrastra hasta ti, quizás lo mismo que te empuja lejos de mí hacia él, pero me tiene sin cuidado, porque siento una parte de ti más mía que de él y eso jamás cambiará y si es lo que tú anhelas, me transformaré en un caballero fruslero de cuento de hadas barato.

- Te equivocas en algo.- balbuceó.- Yo no soy tan inocente Sirius… y tú no eres un caballero.

- _Merde… c'est vrai_.- masculló levantándole el mentón con su mano y abriendo sus labios con los suyos bruscamente, saboreando su lengua con la suya, bebiendo la miel de su boca y estrujándola contra su cuerpo con deseo. La invadía de una forma sensual y fuerte, con dulzura y lujuria al mismo tiempo y para Hermione empezaron a derrumbarse ciertos castillos y descubrió que el placer, esa ansiedad tan brutal no estaba supeditada sólo a una persona… muchos menos a un sólo vampiro. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que estaba a punto de despertar de un sueño pero no le era posible? ¿Por qué el deseo aunque le calaba el cuerpo ahora que él se lo acariciaba de esa manera tan placentera no era suficiente para despertar? ¿Por qué a pesar de todo el calor quemándole por dentro las venas, no lograba olvidar esa otra sensación no más ni menos poderosa sino nivelada?

- "Sirius"- lo llamó mientras él continuaba embriagándose en su aliento y dejando pequeños moretones en las partes de su cuerpo que más le apetecía tocar.- "Hay algo dentro de mí, algo que me hostiga, me habla, me aterra"

- "Libérame"- los dos lo escucharon y aunque él abrió los ojos no se separó ni por un momento del espléndido contacto. Apretó su cuello con las yemas de sus dedos, pero sin causarle demasiado dolor y la descendió hasta sus pechos turgentes que subían y bajaban rápidamente.

- "Aprende a cerrarte, tu mente, tu cuerpo y tu alma".- Hermione se separó y él descendió su boca hasta su cuello rozándolo con sus colmillos filosos como cuchillas.

- Sirius…cada hechizo tiene su detonante y el sacrificio es imprescindible, no tengo suficiente poder para alejar esta maldición, no tengo suficiente poder para apartarme de ella, pero conozco bien los catalizadores. No soy una bruja consumada, ni se manejar la magia negra, pero ese conocimiento de mis limitaciones es lo que me ha permitido comprobar que un simple círculo protector o una oración no serán suficientes. Sé que el pacto fue hecho con sangre, pero no sé cómo romperlo.

- Eres de la clase de Albus.- sonrió él dulcemente.

- Me temo que no poseo ni la sabiduría ni el poder que Dumbledore. Mis hechizos son sumamente inocuos y sólo consisten en conjuros ridículos para una buena salud, para un buen parto o para la protección de un ser querido, algo que fue de muy poca ayuda el día que mataron a mis padres.

- Yo tal vez no pueda ayudar mucho con eso, pero puedo enseñarte a cerrarte, para mí o para cualquiera y puedo ayudarte a romper ese pacto de sangre. Yo también soy un vampiro poderoso Hermione.- le recordó y ella se quedó sin habla al ser testigo de ese brillo cruel de ultratumba que se apodero de sus ojos cuando habló.- Y aunque ignoro por completo esos maravillosos conjuros que tu consideras inútiles, sé lo suficiente acerca de pactos de sangre y si fue hecho así con sangre, entonces yo puedo romperlo.

- ¿Cómo?- preguntó esperanzada.

- ¿Confías en mí?

- Por supuesto que no, ni un ápice.- respondió honestamente y él le contestó con una media sonrisa.

- "Libérame"- de nuevo, bajo como un susurro pero altisonante y atronador como el ruido de paredes y muros entrechocando y colapsando. Unos segundos de silencio y al fin lo comprendía con obscena claridad y él asentía como un catedrático complacido en presencia de su alumna más brillante. Ella se separaba reflexionando en aquello con extrema rapidez, moviendo los ojos nerviosamente hacia todos los rincones de aquel camposanto como el aletear nervioso de una mariposa.

- He sido yo misma.- comprendió en voz alta.- He sido yo la que ha puesto el catalizador sobre la mesa.- Y recordó sus palabras y cuantas veces las había repetido; "Bebe de mí", se había ofrecido en numerosas ocasiones, fiel como una abnegada esposa, como una especie de consorte oscura… "si necesitas beber" le había dicho. Apretó los puños con fuerza mientras paradójicamente una sonrisa cubría su rostro.- Maldito.- era la primera vez que una blasfemia escapaba de su boca con tanta naturalidad, no la hacía sentir culpabilidad ni condenación, todo lo contrario…- Me temo que no soy tan estúpida Milord.- viró sobre sus talones y miró a Sirius arrogante, con una sonrisa inteligente, liberando el listón que aprisionaba su cabello y apartando la mata de rizos castaños que ya tocaban su cintura lentamente. La calina se hacía espesa y difuminaba lentamente los rayos le luz, las piedras, las lápidas, los árboles y la vicaría hasta que sólo quedaron ellos dos.- Un magnífico truco.

- En verdad lo es.- dijo levantando su mano e invitándola a guarecerse en sus brazos con el simple gesto. Ella refugió la palma sobre la suya y él la cubrió con su otra mano, peligrosa como la zarpa de un halcón o las garras de un lobo, pero gentil al tacto, acariciándola y siguiendo el camino de las venas en su muñeca, como un mapa aprendido de memoria, como si pudiera verlas todas con claridad a través de la piel cremosa.- Tu pulso es más rápido cuando te toco.

- Es porque me asustas.- explicó sumergiéndose en la lubricidad del momento.

- ¿Es eso cierto?- preguntó como si ignorara por completo la respuesta.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo como la primera vez? ¿Esto que me haces sentir es una quimera?- él negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

- Esta noche serás dueña de todo lo que sientes.- dijo.- Aunque quisiera no puedo romper la barrera a menos que tú misa la derribes, no puedo traspasar esa cerradura si no me dejas verla. Levantó la mano y depositó un beso húmedo en la muñeca que se prolongó lo suficiente como para embriagarla.- Debes pedirlo…

- Lo deseo… quiero que bebas de mí Sirius.- él sonrió con los labios aún adheridos a su piel, maligno y salvaje, triunfante. Encajó los colmillos en el valle que formaban los pliegues suaves y latentes de las venas en su muñeca. Hermione dejó escapar un gemido corto y echó la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo como el lazo dentro de sí se soltaba y la marca sobre su pecho izquierdo ardía como si la estuvieran quemando en carne viva. Sirius lamió suavemente la herida casi imperceptible a pesar del ligero sangrado. Acarició la tela sencilla del peto que cubría sus pechos y la bajó con fuerza asiéndola por la cintura y rasgando la piel del seno derecho con sus colmillos. Hermione asió su cabello oscuro y suave como la seda y empezó a gimotear abstraída por el mortal y al mismo tiempo dulce beso. Sirius bebía su sangre no con desesperación como lo había hecho Snape, sino con la convicción de que no debía forzarla o lastimarla en demasía. Ella sólo podía equiparar esa sensación al éxtasis que había sentido en ese claro, con Severus sobre ella besándola de esa forma tan impropia entre las piernas y cuando no pudo soportarlo más y apoyó todo su peso en sus brazos, los dos jadeando y adorándose de forma repentina e incomprensible, él fundió sus labios húmedos de su sangre con los de ella y se reclinó en el tronco de un árbol aproximándola y acariciando sus heridas en un abrazo perfecto.

- Eres poderosa Hermione.- concedió acomodando el peto sobre su piel, ella lo contemplaba cada vez más adormilada, pero el comentario la hizo reír débilmente.

- ¿Tú crees?- inquirió de forma incrédula.

- ¿Lo sigues escuchando?- los dos esperaron en silencio y ella negó con la cabeza.- Es porque lo has roto… eres una bruja poderosa.- anunció de nuevo esta vez para él.- Deberé tener cuidado contigo.- la joven lo entornó sus ojos complacida, complacida de que la besara y la tocara sin nada de "compostura", no tenía tiempo para malgastar en tales nimiedades, de nuevo era libre, para amar, desear, para odiar… libre de ese extraño hechizo.

- Ahora enséñame lo demás.- solicitó delineando débilmente sus ojos con temblorosos dedos.

- Cuidado con lo que me pides querida niña.

- Enséñame a guardar mis pensamientos de vampiros hermosos y peligrosos como tú…

* * *

Severus observaba la pintura sin parpadear con las luces de los candelabros bailando lánguidamente sobre sus columnas de cera. Admiraba la belleza dormida sobre el lienzo como una broma de mal gusto o un castigo divino e irónico, desagradable como el destino más sombrío.

Cabellos de fuego y mirada esmeralda… aquella era su maldición, no la única pero sí la más poderosa, encadenada a su ennegrecida alma como un fantasma que se negaba a desaparecer, perdurable y hondo como el tiempo dentro de una tumba.

Las luces se apagaron y él se giró con un profundo desagrado y una rabia incontrolables burbujeando en su estómago. Un gruñido como el de una bestia nació de su garganta y sus pupilas oscuras se enrojecieron mientras caminaba con decisión hacia el ventanal y respiraba como una fiera herida, alguien había tocado lo que le pertenecía, alguien había puesto los dedos sobre la sangre que él había marcado como suya. Resoplando, dispuesto a matar con sus propias manos al bastardo que se había atrevido a tocar algo de su propiedad se giró apartando una silla de un zarpazo y estrellándola con fuerza en la pared hasta romperla y entonces la vio de pie, aún más furiosa que él exudando llamas violáceas a través de su etéreo cadáver, con el cabello oscuro azotando sus brazos y su boca en una mueca tenebrosa y horrible, con los colmillos expuestos.

- ¡Así que lo habéis sentido!- espetó sosteniendo sus brazos incorpóreos con una violencia ciega, brazos de cadáver que temblaban repletos de odio mal contenido.- ¡Ha roto el sello! ¡Esa mujer estúpida ha roto el sello con ayuda de ese rastrero amigo suyo! ¡Esa mujer no es ninguna campesina insignificante y tú lo sabíais! ¡Tú lo sabíais y no me lo dijisteis!

Severus sonrió a pesar de la cólera que lo estaba invadiendo como el veneno de una cobra, como si esa marca en forma de víbora en su brazo izquierdo de repente se hubiese vuelto en su contra y hubiese liberado su ponzoña alcanzando lentamente cada parte de su anatomía.

- Yo nunca dije que se tratara de una simple campesina… además si mal recuerdo jamás me preguntasteis nada acerca de ella, naturalmente yo asumí que ya habíais realizado las averiguaciones pertinentes antes de transformarla en la protagonista de tus planes señora.

- Si la hubieseis tomado cuando te pedí que lo hicierais…- masculló tiritando.

- No os preocupéis en demasía mi adorable y cadavérica señora.- dijo burlonamente.- Aún no habéis perdido toda esperanza ¿Oh sí?

- Ya no puedo atormentarla ni entrar a su mente.- Severus no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente aliviado, lo que se tradujo en una considerable sonrisa más sincera y un pequeño lenitivo para su rabia.

- Es una verdadera pena… aún así dejadlo todo en mis manos y por piedad, dejad de inmiscuiros de una vez por todas o lo arruinaréis todo irreversiblemente.

- Bien, como deseéis Severus.- dijo desapareciendo de su visión a la velocidad de un suspiro.- Una última pregunta…- la fantasmal voz hizo eco en cada rincón de la mansión.- ¿Qué haréis si él la posee primero que vos?- el pelinegro se apoyó en un muro y hundió sus dedos en él resquebrajando sus bordes de caoba… aquello estaba total y definitivamente fuera de la discusión, pensó mientras leves gruñidos animales acompañaban su respiración.

- Sin duda alguna, está fuera de cualquier posible conato de discusión que ese ridículo bastardo pueda poseerte primero que yo milady.- pronunció la amenaza con una oscura sonrisa y volvió a mirar la pintura, esta vez no con dolor sino con determinación.

* * *

Am... yo sé que no había publicado nada en más de un año ^^' no es algo para estar orgulloso, simplemente digamos que había perdido un tanto las ganas o inspiración por este fic por toda la fiebre de vampiros además de todas las obligaciones de la U que tampoco dejaban mucho tiempo libre, pero esas son excusas un poco tontas, pero en fin, espero que me disculpen si alguien va a seguir leyendo y doy garcias a aquellas personas que me instaron a seguir la historia.

Gracias por leer y por sus respuestas.


End file.
